20 Stories Of Christmas
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: 20 Christmas Sterek stories! I hope you'll enjoy them! One will be posted every day until Christmas. WARNING! SLASH, LEMON, MPREG, MASSIVE FLUFF!
1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Baby, it's cold outside**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Baby it's cold outside' written by Frank Loesser, published by Frank Music corp. I claim no rights to it.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They are owned by Jeff Davis.**

* * *

"I'm coming!"

"Hurry up! It's freezing out here!" a tired sigh rolled off of full lips as the door creaked open, and a gust of cold air hit pale cheeks.

"Wow; it really is quite cold." Whiskey colored eyes glared at him and the lithe body brushed beside him.

"Sometimes you're still an idiot." He rolled his eyes and closed the door before he turned around and looked at the shivering man in front of him. "An _evil_ idiot." he chuckled and moved forward to help him out of his snow covered wet clothes.

"I thought you were staying home today."

"I didn't plan to come." He raised an eyebrow at the smaller man only to frown when those amazing eyes filled with sadness.

"Stiles, what happened?" he asked and the younger man sighed.

"Can I use your bathroom? I could really use a warm shower. I can't feel my hands."

"Stiles-…"

"Derek!" the older man frowned when Stiles interrupted him and shot him a pleading look. "I just need a few moments, okay? I'm sorry I barged in unannounced, but I really – I really need a few minutes for myself." Derek nodded as he hung the jacket on the hanger by the door and took a few steps closer to Stiles. The younger man bowed his head to avoid Derek's scorching eyes. He sighed when Derek's big, warm hand cupped his cheek and made him raise his head. The moment he looked into those green eyes filled with understanding and warmth, his shoulders relaxed a bit and a small smile tugged on his full lips. He swallowed with slight difficulties when Derek raised his free hand and cupped his other cheek before he bowed down and stole a light kiss from him.

"You know where everything is. I put your spare clothes in the first drawer by the bed. Take a shower. I'll make coffee." Derek spoke as he leaned his forehead on Stiles' and the younger man chuckled.

"You're a lifesaver." He murmured and Derek smiled.

"Go. We'll talk when you come out." Stiles nodded and walked away after stealing another chaste kiss from Derek. The older man sighed once Stiles was out of hearing range and made his way towards the kitchen. He placed a coffee pot full of water on the stove and as he waited for water to boil he prepared two cups and rummaged around the cupboards for the package of chocolate chip cookies he knew he bought a few days back for when Stiles would come over. He knew how much the younger man loved those cookies.

A small smile tugged on his lips when he found them and took a plate to put the cookies on it. He threw the empty box into the trashcan and leaned back on a cabinet with his arms crossed. The water had yet to boil so he looked at the doorway with a small, thoughtful smile on his face.

A lot of things changed.

Sure, 7 years is quite a long time. It's normal that things change. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe just how everything progressed. Beacon Hills hasn't seen any supernatural trouble in years; ever since the Nemeton was destroyed actually. That was quite a close call too. They almost lost Stiles, Scott and Allison. Peter almost destroyed them. He tried to manipulate the power of the Nemeton to steal power from the three Sacrifices. If Derek and Cora didn't come back to help Aiden, Lydia, Ethan, Danny, John and Mellissa, Stiles, Scott and Allison would have been lost to them.

Sometimes Derek still felt regret for not killing his uncle the moment he came back from the dead, but as Stiles said, there's no sense crying over spilt milk.

They destroyed the Nemeton, Scott remained an Alpha with a good Pack, and Derek and Cora left again. They both believed they had nothing to keep them in Beacon Hills. They went back to New York. Derek finally managed to finish college he left before he returned to Beacon Hills for the first time after Laura died.

They thought they could forget everything. Cora was studying Law and Derek was a free-lancing architect. He managed to make a name for himself and everything was finally starting to fall into place.

But while Cora did manage to put everything behind, Derek couldn't help but feel as though there was something missing. Two years passed with that feeling plaguing Derek's mind night in and day out. He remembered having the strangest feeling Cora knew what was wrong, but every time he'd try to find out what it was she knew, she'd give him this teasing, knowing smirk that would push all the wrong buttons, clap his shoulder and say 'you'll find out in time, buck-teeth'.

Another year of annoyance later, he found out what she meant. His enlightenment came in the form of amazing whiskey colored eyes and full lips which opened in shock and confusion when they met on pure accident on the streets of New York City.

At that moment Derek had no idea what Stiles Stilinski was doing in New York. He had no idea what to say to the younger man who changed so much since the last time Derek has seen him, but something in him moved. Just a few minutes later they were sitting in a corner booth of a small café, and Stiles was informing him of everything that happened. Derek couldn't help but frown through half of Stiles' retelling of everything. He found it hard to believe that Scott and Stiles had an actual fight and over such a stupid thing as Stiles leaving for College. It wasn't as though he left forever. Stiles didn't like talking about it and Derek kept quiet. He understood why Stiles chose New York. He understood that teen lived through a lot and that he just needed to get away for a few years. Why Scott couldn't understand that was beyond him. Never the less, he didn't ask too many questions.

Derek couldn't help but wonder how they didn't run into each other sooner, but those thoughts faded when Stiles smiled at him and told him how happy he was that they ran into each other. From that point on they went to coffee together as often as possible. On one occasion Cora joined them and they had to suffer two hours of mysterious, pleased smiles and teasing jibes.

Six months later, he and Stiles were together. If anyone asked Derek, he didn't remember how it happened. It all came down to the simple fact that a lot of strange things happened to him when he was around Stiles. Since the younger man studied Occult Science, they somehow ended up trapped in the basement of a Coven that has been hiding in New York for centuries.

_'You just had to get a closer look.'_

_'Well, you know that I'm more of a hands-on student.'_

Derek chuckled and shook his head when he was shaken from his thoughts by the water boiling. He finished coffee with a small, nostalgic smile on his face. The Witches decided to have a little fun with them, and they forced truth potions down their throats. When they were convinced that Derek and Stiles weren't there to kill them or reveal their existence to the world, they let them go. They neglected to inform them that the potion had yet to wear off. For 24 hours Stiles and Derek were unable to say anything but the complete and honest truth.

'Not that I'm complaining.' He thought as he poured coffee into the cups and put cream and sugar into the both of them. One good thing came out of that besides Stiles sating his unending curiosity. They admitted their feelings for each other; feelings that were apparently there for a long, long time and neither one of them wanted to admit them because they feared the other didn't feel the same. Ever since then Stiles insisted on sending the Coven gifts for Christmas.

Derek brought the cups into the living room and placed them on the low tea-table between the fireplace and the big, comfortable couch.

Since then Stiles finished college. Together they made the decision to return to Beacon Hills so that Stiles could teach at the local College. Now, that was a trial in on itself.

Scott seemed to be holding a grudge.

Tonight was the 10th time since Derek and Stiles came back that the younger man tried to talk with Scott. Derek had a feeling it didn't go all that well.

6 months before they returned Derek made the plans for the renovation of the old Hale house. It was smaller and Derek made sure it was a safe place for him and Cora. His sister was still in New York finishing college. He didn't think she'd move in with him permanently, but at least she had a place to stay when she came to visit.

Derek refused to be part of Scott's Pack, but he had no desire to try and build a Pack of his own. He had Stiles, and he had a feeling John and Mellissa, who have gotten married three years ago, somehow leaned more to Stiles' side than Scott's at the moment.

As of right now, Stiles officially lived with the Pack because of John. Derek had nothing against it. He and Stiles were together, but they didn't share an apartment in New York. They had all the time in the world. There was no rush. Stiles wanted to secure his position as a professor at the local college before he moved in with Derek, and the older man understood him. Stiles wasn't someone who liked to depend on anyone, and while Derek made enough money for the both of them, he understood why Stiles wanted to have his own fixed income before he moved in with Derek.

Speaking off-…

"I love your shower." Derek chuckled and looked over his right shoulder at Stiles who walked into the living room dressed in a clean pair of trousers and a big, warm, knitted turtleneck, which looked like something he stole from Derek's closet since it hung on Stiles' slight frame.

"Come here." Derek said as he grabbed the blanket off of the backrest of the couch. Stiles smiled as he dragged his fingers through his damp hair and made his way over to Derek. The older man threw the blanket over his shoulders as Stiles took a seat beside him and lifted his legs to throw them over Derek's lap as he nuzzled against his side. Derek wrapped him into his arms with the blanket around the both of them. He made sure Stiles was completely tucked in before he leaned back on the backrest. Stiles sighed and tucked his head under Derek's chin. The Werewolf smiled and kissed the top of his head before he rested his chin on Stiles' head and hugged him closer.

"What happened?" he asked in a warm, worried tone and Stiles sighed.

"Scott is still pouting. I have no idea what's eating at him. I just wish he'd tell me what's really going on. Ever since you and I came back and told them we're together, it's like he's gotten worse. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's jealous. I thought he'd ask you to join his Pack. I mean-…" he sighed and Derek nuzzled his nose in Stiles' hair.

"You know that will never happen. I can't see Scott as my Alpha. I'll help him if his Pack needs me, but I won't join his Pack. Sure, they are stronger than they were before; Deaton taught them well, but Scott and I will never see eye to eye, especially since I killed me uncle when Scott insisted that I don't."

"You did what had to be done, Derek." Stiles tilted his head back to look up at him. "Peter never would have let go of his desire for power and revenge. Scott is – he's just too proud and self-righteous. I love him like a brother, but sometimes I really want to hit him over the head with a mountain ash bat." Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' forehead.

"He'll come around." He comforted and Stiles chuckled before he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not. I know my dad supports my decisions and so does Mel. She's only sorry Scott's acting this way after everything we've been through. Besides, I have everything I need right here."

"Really?" the younger man rolled his eyes when Derek smirked at him teasingly.

"Stop that, Sourwolf. I swear, sometimes you're worse than Cora." Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' temple as he hugged him closer and Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "You're all I need. We may be a really small Pack, but we are one, and I don't need anything else." Derek shivered at Stiles' words and buried his face in Stiles' sweet smelling hair.

"Since when are we a Pack?" he murmured and raised his head when Stiles moved back a bit. He raised his left arm and cupped Derek's face in his hand. He caressed his cheek with his thumb and smiled up at him lovingly.

"You've always been my Alpha, Derek." Stiles murmured and Derek swallowed difficultly although a smile tugged on his lips. "You've always been my Alpha." He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Stiles'. The younger man chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Derek's. "Coffee; I need coffee. Otherwise I'll fall asleep."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Derek drawled and Stiles groaned.

"That's never a bad thing, except when we fall asleep on the couch. Unlike you, the knots in my neck don't magically dissolve into pure muscle." He grumbled and Derek chuckled. He nuzzled his nose against Stiles' and teased his lips into a slow, languid kiss with small nips and licks. Stiles sighed into Derek's mouth as the kiss deepened and Derek dragged his right hand down Stiles' left arm, he placed his hand on Stiles' thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze before they parted and Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder again. With a small sigh, Stiles nuzzled his nose in Derek's neck, and the Werewolf suppressed a shiver and a small approving growl.

"He'll come around." He spoke after a few minutes of silence. "You'll see; whatever's eating him, he'll come around." Stiles smiled and moved back to look in Derek's eyes, and the Werewolf smiled at him lovingly.

"Thank you." Stiles murmured and Derek nodded.

"Whatever you need." the younger man didn't need more than those three words. He nuzzled closer to Derek and smiled when the Werewolf kissed his forehead again. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"I gotta go." Stiles murmured and Derek kissed his forehead.

"You can stay the night." He spoke suggestively and Stiles chuckled.

"It's getting late and I promised to have breakfast with dad before going to work. It'll take me at least half an hour to get to the house on foot. You just _had to_ give the car to Cora and buy a motorcycle." Derek groaned as Stiles untangled himself from him and stood up.

"It's freezing out there." Derek said as he stood up and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Derek!" he groaned when he saw the teasing, wide-eyed expression on Derek's handsome face.

* * *

_I really can't stay!  
(But baby, it's cold outside.)  
I've got to go away!  
(But baby, it's cold outside.)  
This evening has been so very nice._

* * *

"You know your dad won't mind if you spend the night here." Stiles groaned when Derek prowled over to him, placed his hands on his waist and leaned down to kiss his neck. Stiles' legs almost gave up on him and he placed his hands on Derek's massive chest to steady himself.

"I made a promise, Derek. You know I hate breaking promises to my dad." He tried to ignore the way his voice was starting to sound strained as Derek rubbed circles in his sides with his thumbs all the while kissing his neck and nipping on his jaw.

"He knows where you are, Stiles. He'll just come and pick you up for breakfast in the morning. Besides, he won't be happy with you if you walk through that blizzard out there."

"Derek-…" whatever he wanted to say turned into a moan when Derek licked his lips and bit into his bottom lip gently. "You're a menace." He muttered when Derek let go of his bottom lip and chuckled.

"You know you love me." Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And _you_ know how dad and Mellissa are."

* * *

_My mother will start to worry.  
(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)  
And father will be pacing the floor.  
(Listen to the fireplace roar.)_

* * *

"They wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Derek muttered as they rocked from side to side, and Stiles groaned when Derek nibbled on his neck and pushed his hands under Stiles' shirt.

"I'll never hear the end of it."

"All you have to do is call them and say you'll spend the night. Your dad's working the night shift either way. He can just come and pick you up in the morning."

"Derek, please; I promised to spend the night at home so that-…"

"Then stay just a bit longer." Derek murmured against his ear and Stiles' breath caught in his throat when he felt Derek's warm breath tickle his ear and the Werewolf's blunt nails scrapped the tender skin of his sides.

* * *

_So really I'd better scurry.  
(Beautiful, please don't hurry.)  
Well, maybe just a half a drink more.  
(Put some record down while I pour.)_

* * *

"I'll be in a lot of trouble because of you, mister." Stiles murmured as his back arched closer to Derek and his head tilted back while the Werewolf kissed and nipped down his neck, his fingers playing over the skin of the small of his back.

"It's really cold outside, it's dark, and you're on foot, and I can think of a few more reasons for you to stay here if that's not enough for you." Stiles chuckled breathlessly and shivered when Derek pushed his hands under the waistband of his pants and pulled him closer.

"You should have been a lawyer."

* * *

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir.  
(Mind if I move in closer.)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried.  
(What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?)_

* * *

"Am I convincing enough?" Stiles chuckled as Derek raised his head and looked at him with dilated, passion filled eyes. Stiles rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Derek-…" the younger man groaned while Derek's eyebrows rose slightly and his bottom lip jutted out a bit. "I'm starting to regret teaching you how to be more human." Derek laughed and Stiles snickered. Once he stopped laughing Derek bowed down and kissed Stiles lovingly, growling in approval when Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders. "I hate you." He grumbled against Derek's lips and the Werewolf chuckled.

"I love you too."

* * *

_I really can't stay!  
(Baby, don't hold out.)  
Ah, but it's cold outside._

* * *

"You're really stubborn tonight." Derek commented as Stiles pulled his clothes on, determined to leave.

"It's almost midnight, and I don't want to break my promise to my dad, Derek." Stiles said as he pulled his shirt on. He walked over to the bed where Derek was lying naked under the covers with his arms thrown back and his hands serving as a pillow. Stiles kneeled on the bed and leaned closer to kiss Derek. He yelped when Derek moved quickly and flipped them over so he was looming over Stiles.

"I still think you should just call your dad and ask him to come and pick you up for breakfast in the morning. I don't want you to freeze to death out there."

"You know as well as I do that it's not all that cold out there." Stiles grumbled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Would you let me go if I promise to come again tomorrow?" Derek hummed and pursed his lips thoughtfully. He had to try hard not to laugh when he saw the smile Stiles was trying so hard to suppress.

"You can just as equally stay tonight." His words were awarded with a groan and an eye-roll.

"Derek!"

* * *

_I simply must go.  
(But baby, it's cold outside.)  
The answer is no.  
(But baby, it's cold outside.)_

* * *

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine; the Big Bad Wolf will release you from his mighty claws." He drawled and Stiles groaned. He slapped Derek's shoulder as he rolled off of him and stood up to get dressed as well.

"Don't go guilt-tripping me. I _invented_ guilt-tripping, remember?" Derek chuckled and looked at Stiles over his shoulder when he heard his voice hitch slightly as he pulled on his pants.

"You should make your way home if you want to make it before midnight." He said and tugged a shirt on, and a smirk stretched his lips when Stiles heart skipped a beat.

"I _hate_ it how you make _getting dressed_ sexy." He grumbled and got up. Derek smiled at him when he turned around and Stiles stopped right in front of him. He sighed when Stiles bowed his head and bit into his bottom lip. He cupped Stiles' face in his hands and made him raise his head.

"I know you don't want to go, Stiles." He murmured and a small hesitant smile pulled on Stiles' lips.

"Am I that obvious?" he spoke brokenly and Derek chuckled.

"I know that if you really wanted to go, you would have left two hours ago." He spoke dryly and Stiles snorted.

"I just – I just don't want to run into Scott." Derek sighed and kissed Stiles forehead.

"The offer still stands." He murmured and Stiles smiled up at him.

"I know; but I promised my dad to be home tonight and that we'll have breakfast together tomorrow." Derek nodded and nuzzled his nose against Stiles'.

"You know that all you have to do is call. I'll be there as quickly as I can." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek again.

"I know." He murmured. "I love you." Derek chuckled and pecked his lips again.

"I love you too." Stiles smiled as they made their way out of Derek's room and down the stairs. They stopped in front of the door and Derek helped Stiles put on his jacket. Once he zipped it up he smiled up at Derek sadly, and Derek caressed his cheek with the back of his right hand fingers.

"Your ride is here." He murmured and Stiles frowned in confusion. Derek opened the door and Stiles raised an eyebrow when he found Isaac and Allison waiting for him with Allison in the car behind the wheel and Isaac outside leaning back on the hood of the car with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he and Derek made their way over to them. Isaac hopped off of the hood and pushed his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"When you ran out on Scott we went to search for you. When we didn't find you anywhere in town we concluded you went to Derek. Since you were pretty upset, we decided to give you time." Stiles smiled at Isaac and Allison winked at him from the warm comfort of her car.

"Thanks for coming for him." Derek said and Isaac nodded.

"Not a problem." He said and grinned. He gave Derek another minute nod making Stiles frown in confusion. He looked at Derek who smiled at him and bowed down to kiss his forehead.

"Call me tomorrow when you make your way over, alright?" Stiles was still frowning in confusion, but he nodded never the less.

"I will. See you tomorrow." He said and Derek nodded. Isaac opened the door for Stiles and closed it behind him before he looked at Derek.

"I'd say don't be too hard on him, but we've grown tired of it all as well." Isaac murmured and Derek frowned. "Give 'im hell." With that said he walked around the car and took a seat in the front passenger seat. Allison nodded at Derek before they drove off. Derek went back into his house and walked into the living room. He picked his cell-phone off of the table where he left it earlier and without any hesitance he dialed Scott's number. He didn't have to wait long for him to answer.

_"What is it?"_ the moment he heard Scott's voice and noted the weariness in it, Derek had to use every single piece of self-control he had left as not to growl.

"You have exactly half an hour to get your ass to my place or I'll come over to you."

Okay, maybe he failed in that one.

_"What?"_

"Like I said; you have half an hour to get to my place, or your Pack will be there to witness their Alpha being torn apart. Now move it." He ended the call and threw his phone on the table.

It was time he made the idiot see what he was doing to Stiles.

No one hurts someone Derek loves and gets away with it, especially self-righteous young Alphas who take too many rights for themselves.

* * *

"Derek? I'm here!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Stiles took his jacket off and hung it on the hanger beside the door before he toed off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen. He chuckled when he found Derek finishing hot chocolate for the both of them.

"Look at you; all domesticated and whatnot." Derek snorted as he turned around and pulled Stiles into a kiss. Once they parted Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles when the slightly shorter man looked at him with a searching gaze.

"What is it?" he asked and Stiles hummed as he wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and the Werewolf placed his hands on Stiles' waist. He leaned back on a cabinet and spread his legs so Stiles fit between them.

"Something really strange happened today." Stiles said and Derek's right eyebrow twitched.

"Really, now; what happened?" he asked and Stiles hummed.

"_Somehow_, Scott managed to get over his stubborn self and apologize to me in less than 24 hours after he quite determinedly told me that I will be thrown out of the Pack if I don't make a choice between him and you." Derek's eyebrows met the line of his hair and he pursed his lips a bit.

"Did he? You never told me he said that."

"Never mind that now." Stiles said and moved closer to Derek. "_Apparently_, he had an epiphany last night. He finally realized that I love you and that you love me, and that you won't let go of me for as long as I want you. He _also_ seems to have realized why I left in the first place." Derek chuckled and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"I hope his _epiphany_ didn't hurt." He drawled and Stiles hummed.

"I do believe it did, since he seems to be sporting quite a _big_ bruise on his face which is healing a bit too slowly for his liking _and_ I do believe he will limp for at least another day or so."

"Serves him right." Derek grumbled and Stiles sighed with a fondly exasperated expression on his face.

"Derek-…"

"No, Stiles. I promised to you ages ago that I won't let anyone hurt you again. Scott needed to grow up. He hurt you a lot of times in the past, and brother or not, he needed to realize a few things. I won't apologize for knocking some sense into him." Stiles snorted and shook his head.

"Oh, you've _knocked some sense into him_ quite literally." He drawled and looked at Derek who was gazing at him with wide eyes from under his eyebrows. Stiles tsked and rolled his eyes. "You big softy, that's what you are." Derek chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Stiles'.

"At least he's gotten to his senses." Stiles sighed and nuzzled closer to Derek. He tucked his head under Derek's chin and smiled when the Werewolf hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Sourwolf." Stiles murmured and Derek chuckled. "Love you." Derek kissed the top of his head.

"Consider this your Christmas present." Stiles chuckled and moved back to look up at Derek and leaned up to kiss him.

"I almost forgot about Christmas. It's just in a few short days." Derek nodded and Stiles smiled. "Will Cora come over for the Holidays?" Derek hummed and Stiles frowned in worry. "Derek?"

"I was – I was thinking that maybe we could spend Christmas in New York with her." He looked at Stiles from under his eyebrows. "If your dad won't have anything against it, of course!" he blurted out and Stiles chuckled.

"Derek." He murmured lovingly and leaned up to kiss him with all the love and warmth he could gather. "He knows I'm yours, Derek." The Werewolf smiled and Stiles smirked teasingly. "Besides, I didn't tell you where I was today." Derek raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles chuckled. "I was at the University." Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't have any classes scheduled for today." He murmured in confusion and Stiles nodded.

"The dean called me in. An hour ago, I signed a little paper which made my position at the University of Beacon Hills _permanent_." He purred and Derek's eyes widened. "And _that_ means fixed income, and I do believe you know what _that_ means."

"Really?" the Werewolf murmured and Stiles grinned.

"Really." the younger man confirmed. "How's that for a Christmas present?" Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles as he pushed himself away from the cabinet, wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and spun him around, and the younger man threw his head back and laughed happily.

"_God_, I love you." Derek murmured when they stopped spinning and he placed Stiles down. Stiles entangled his fingers in Derek's hair and pulled him into a deep, passion filled kiss.

"I love you too, my Sourwolf." He murmured and Derek smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Tell me if you did and please enjoy the next chapter of '20 Stories of Christmas'.**

**All my love,  
Ms. Yuki**


	2. Home For The Holidays

**Home for the Holidays**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Home for the Holidays' written by Robert S. Nevil and Matthew Gerrard, and it was published by Lyrics© Universal Music Publishing Group. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They are owned by Jeff Davis.**

* * *

'This is the biggest mistake I've made in my _life_.' Stiles thought as he groaned with his head thrown back and hands covering his face as if he was trying to choke himself. 'I'm never gonna make it in time.' He thought and whined as the receptionist at the information counter of New York City Airport announced that due to the blizzard the plane Stiles needed to catch to be home in time for Christmas Eve wouldn't fly for yet _another_ three hours.

Sure, Stiles attending the meeting in New York for the Law firm he worked for made sure that business wouldn't fail but none the less; right now he considered this the biggest mistake in his life. There he was stuck on the fricking, _cold_ airport, when he could be warm and cuddled with his husband as of three years in their comfy bedroom back in Beacon Hills.

As fates wanted it he missed the first flight because the last meeting of the conference prolonged itself. Then the damn blizzard started and at first they said all flights were canceled only to say that the flights won't be canceled only delayed until the blizzard eases up.

As much as Stiles could see, the blizzard wasn't easing up.

But what was even _worse_ was the fact that his phone decided that it would be a good time to shut down, and since Stiles gathered all his things from the Hotel he was staying in before the meeting he had absolutely no way to recharge it. _That_ meant that his loving husband was probably tearing his hair off in worry because he was probably sure that Stiles was on the first flight which was redirected to an airport somewhere in North Dakota. Hopefully they managed to land safely.

So, to summarize the whole situation, Stiles was trapped on the airport in New York, cold, hungry and growing more worried by the second, because he just _had_ to agree to go to this damn conference a week before Christmas. Sure, he went because the woman that should have attended the conference in the first place caught what was probably the worst case of a stomach flu Stiles has ever seen. Okay, he had it worse after he, Scott and Isaac took an involuntary bath in a lake saturated with particles of white mistletoe (damn forest Elves), but that was beside the point. He tried to call Derek from the old phones there on the airport, but the blizzard was messing with the signal.

He was trapped there with no way to call in home and tell Derek that he won't be home for Christmas Eve. 'Christmas either, all things considered.' He thought bitterly. He let his hands fall into his lap and sighed gravely.

_'Flight XR-653 for Beacon Hills, California canceled due to the storm over Kansas. All passengers please report to the Terminal.'_

"Fuck!" Stiles snapped. If he had something in his had that he could throw he would have. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his suitcase and all but marched out of the airport. He threw his ticket into the closest trash-bin. He ignored the strong wind blowing into his face as he marched towards the Rent-A-Car Agency. 'I should have done this immediately.' He entered the warm office and the clerk behind the table looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a bored expression.

"We're closing." He drawled out and Stiles could feel the nerve beside his eye twitch.

"I don't really care." He pressed out through his teeth as he took his wallet out of his pocket. "I need whatever car you have left." The clerk sighed and rolled his eyes, and Stiles felt the need to bash his head in.

"We have an old Volkswagen Polo Mark IV-…"

"Listen, I don't care if it's from the nineteen hundreds, just tell me where to sign. I have a day's worth of driving in front of me, and I _really_ don't have the patience to listen to you rant and ramble about insignificant things. Give me something that can take me to Beacon Hills without breaking down half way there, and let's get on with it." The clerk raised an eyebrow at him and pursed his lips.

"You'll have to fill out several forms because you're driving the company car out of-…"

"Just give me the goddamn forms!" Stiles snapped and the clerk jumped back. 'Fuck.' Stiles thought as he took a few deep breaths, trying to bring the wolf under control. He raised an eyebrow when several papers were placed in front of him, and the clerk all but recoiled when Stiles grabbed a pencil off of the table, took his ID card out of his wallet and quickly started to fill them out. He could hear the clerk's frantically beating heart, and his quick, shallow breathing, but couldn't make himself care. "There." He growled once he was done. The clerk grabbed the papers, stapled them together, gave Stiles the copies and stood up on shaky legs.

"F-follow me, sir." He stuttered out and all but ran out of the room. Stiles grabbed his bag and walked after him. Another clerk ran over to him, and she smiled at him brightly as she handed him the keys to the old, red car sitting alone in the garage.

"Here you go, sir. Have a safe trip. All the papers for the car are in the-…"

"Thank you, lady. I'm really in a hurry." He interrupted her as he marched over to the car. She watched him with a raised eyebrow as he unlocked the car and threw his bag in the back passenger seat. Before he entered he looked at her and a spark of guilt tugged at his heart. 'They're just doing their job.' He thought as he tried to calm his raging nerves. He took his wallet and walked over to the female clerk.

"Listen-…" he checked her name tag and looked at her shortly. "Clara, I'm sorry for being a prick. I've had a _really _bad day, on top of a really, _really_ bad week." He pulled out two hundred dollar bills and handed them to her.

"No, sir, please-…"

"No." He interrupted her and pushed the bills into her hand. "One's for you and the other is for that guy, Jeff. Have a Merry Christmas." He turned on his heel and marched over to the car.

"Sir!" she called out and he looked at her over the top, already half way in the car.

"Yes?"

"Don't go through the city, the traffic is awful. Take a left turn once you get off the airport and go around the city. You'll save yourself at least four hours." He smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Merry Christmas!" she called out to him as he slammed the door closed. He took a deep breath as he started the car and drove out of the garage when the door opened. He was taking slow, deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. He would make it. Sure, he wouldn't be there by dawn like he planned, but he would make it. All he had to do was drive through 10 States during the worst blizzard he has ever seen on an empty stomach and without a drop of coffee in his system.

He growled lowly and shut the radio off as he waited for the road to clear. Clara was right. He _would_ save four hours if he just went around the city, but _first_ he had to get off the damn airport. He tapped the steering wheel with his fingers quickly as they moved slowly down the road. He was about to take a turn when he saw a family of three, a man and a woman with a child in her arms standing off to the side, and the man was holding up a sign which said Sacramento, California. Stiles took a deep breath with every intention of driving past them only to stop. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 'They're probably in just as much trouble as you are, Stiles. Get a grip.' He shut down the engine and got out of the car.

"You're going for Sacramento?!" he called out and the small family looked at him with wide grins.

"Yes, sir! Our flight was-…"

"I'm going for Beacon Hills, so I have to pass through Sacramento on my way there. Hop in." The family grabbed the two bags they carried off of the floor and all but ran over. Stiles opened the trunk after he grabbed his bag from the back seat, and dumped all three bags there. Once they were in the car, Stiles took a deep breath and thanked whoever was listening that his way cleared.

"Thank you, sir. We have been standing there for an hour already and no one stopped." The man sitting in the front passenger seat said and Stiles hummed as he took the left turn off of the airport. "I'm Daniel Johnson, and this is my wife Claudia and our daughter Mary." Stiles looked at the woman and daughter through the rearview mirror and nodded at them.

"Stiles; Stiles Hale." He introduced himself and Daniel nodded at him.

"Thank you for taking us along, Mr. Hale." The little girl said and Stiles spared her another glance.

"Well, I couldn't let a cute little lady like you freeze outside, could I?" he tried to smile, but somehow he thought he failed. "And call me Stiles; everyone does." He added and his passengers nodded at him.

"You said you are going to Beacon Hills." Claudia spoke up and Stiles swallowed with slight difficulties. He was a wreck. He was hungry, tried and increasingly sleepier, and the woman in the back seat had long brown hair and kind brown eyes. Not only was he missing Derek and the Pack, but right now, sitting in the back of the car he rented was not only a woman with the same coloring as his mom, but the same name as well.

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled kindly at him and Stiles forced himself to focus on the road.

"Call us by our names, Stiles. We have a long trip in front of us, after all." She said and Stiles nodded shortly. "So, since you're wearing a suit under than jacket, I suppose you were on a business trip?"

"Yes, ma – Claudia." he quickly corrected himself. "I had a conference this week here in New York City and I missed the first flight for California because the last meeting prolonged itself. I'm a Lawyer." He added before they asked. He let go of a breath of relief when the traffic around them thinned. He shifted gears and leaned back in his seat, his eyes focused on the road in front of them.

"You seem awfully young." Daniel spoke up and Stiles chuckled.

"Youngest DA in the history of Beacon Hills." He murmured and Daniel and Claudia smiled at him.

"That's great." Daniel said. "We were here because of my business as well. I am a representative for Generic Motors, and my wife and daughter went with me. We hoped we would be in Sacramento before Christmas Eve. I suppose all of our plans fell down the drain." Stiles snorted. "Luckily we managed to call my mother-in-law to inform everyone we would be late."

"I wasn't so lucky." Stiles muttered. "My phone shut down during the meeting and I couldn't recharge it. Even if I somehow managed to do so, I doubt the call would go through."

"I see that you are married as well?" Daniel said and nodded towards Stiles' left hand, where a simple wedding band made out of white gold glimmered in the weak light.

"Yeah." His voice broke on that one, simple word.

"May we know the name of the lucky girl?" Claudia teased and Stiles blushed.

"His name is Derek."

"Oh!" the adults exchanged a glance while Mary tilted her head to the side.

"I apologize; we were wrong to assume-…"

"It's alright." Stiles interrupted Claudia and gifted her with a small smile. "I've gotten used to it."

"He's waiting for you to come home, isn't he?" Claudia asked and Stiles couldn't help but chuckle.

"Right about now I think he's tearing someone a new one. Last time we talked was over 24 hours ago. He must be worried sick. I have a feeling my welcome won't be all that warm. He was against me going away. We feared something like this would happen."

"You couldn't predict this." Daniel tried to reassure him but Stiles snorted and shook his head.

"Every time either he or I go somewhere things get complicated. Last time Derek went to visit his sister in Iowa I ended up involved in a bank robbery and in the hospital for a month because one of the robbers got a little too nervous and his gun accidentally fired. I'll say I'm happy he hit me instead of anyone else." He murmured and the other two adults in the car exchanged worried frowns.

"You were shot?" Mary asked in awe and Stiles chuckled.

"It was a clean shot through my right shoulder. It missed anything vital."

"You were lucky." Daniel commented and Stiles shot him a sideways glance. 'Yeah, and Derek all but _forced_ Scott to give me the Bite once I healed enough for the Bite to work.' He thought and a fond smile tugged on his lips.

"It's a good thing that this time it's only a blizzard." Claudia said and Stiles hummed.

"Yeah, but I bet he's still tugging his hair off in worry." He murmured and shifted gears as they climbed the highway.

"You'll be home in no time." Daniel said and Stiles threw him a small glance. "We all will." Stiles focused on the road again and took a deep breath.

'I sure hope so.'

* * *

"Derek, you need to calm down." John said to his son-in-law. The whole Pack was gathered in Stiles and Derek's house. They were all worried, but Derek was the only one pacing the room like a caged tiger. Sure, they understood why. For some reason either Derek or Stiles _always_ had something bad happen to either one or both of them when they're apart. For example, one time while Stiles was still at college, Derek and Scott had to meet up with a Pack in Illinois to arrange a treaty. Stiles and Derek were only dating at that time, but they both knew that one day they would get married; preferably the moment Stiles had his Mastery.

Back to the point, Derek, Scott and the Pack they were meeting had a nasty run in with Hunters. Scott got off with just an arrow in his thigh. Derek almost lost his right leg. Thankfully the Emissary of the Pack they were meeting got there in time to save him.

The Point was that whenever Stiles and Derek were apart something bad happened to them. Now it could be that luck was simply not on their side and that they were both trouble magnets in their own right. When they were together they watched each other's back and (most of the time) they were alright. When they were apart? Not so much.

"I tried calling him. The call can't get through. Before the electricity went out, I heard in the News that the airplane Stiles was supposed to take got redirected half way because of the storm. They could have crashed for all we know!"

"Derek, I'd know – _You'd_ know if that happened!" Scott jumped in. "Stiles is alright. I'm sure he's on his way here. You know nothing can stop him once he sets his mind on something. He's safe and he's on his way home. I know it." Derek spared a glance for Scott before he returned back to pacing.

"There's more to this than your worry about Stiles though." Lydia said and Derek let go of a small whine which surprised everyone. Now that they thought about it, they have never seen Derek _this_ distressed. Sure, he worried every time Stiles was away for more than a day, but never like this; never this much.

"Derek, what aren't you telling us?" Mellissa asked and placed her hand on John's, her husband's forearm in a comforting gesture.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Christmas." Derek rasped out and dragged the fingers of his right hand through his hair, before he fisted it on the back of his head.

"What was?" Isaac pushed and Derek sighed. He allowed his arms to fall to his sides and threw his head back with a growl.

"He's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" everyone jumped at his words. Everyone except Danny, that is, whose hand flew to his own growing stomach.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Allison asked.

"Like I said; we wanted to tell you for Christmas. That's why Stiles called you all over." Derek spoke in a weak voice and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Son?" he looked up when someone placed a hand on his shoulder and his eyes met John's kind, calming gaze. "Stop worrying. Stiles is alright. I would bet my life on the fact that he hotwired a car, and that he's driving himself home. You know just as well as I do that he's stubborn as hell. He'll be here before we know it."

"The fact that he's driving through a blizzard and that he has to cross 10 states to get home isn't exactly reassuring." Derek muttered and John chuckled.

"That's Stiles we're talking about." He drawled. "He never does anything in halves." Derek snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Son, pull over." Stiles frowned when Daniel snapped him out of his musings.

"What?"

"You're about to fall asleep, and your stomach's rumbling up a storm. Now, that over there is a gas-station. You're going to eat something and then you'll get some sleep. You've been driving for almost 7 hours. We need to stretch our legs either way." Stiles looked at Claudia through the rearview mirror and at the little girl sleeping on the back seat.

He _could_ use some rest.

Scratch that, he _needed _rest; sleep and food, not necessarily in that order. He nodded with a sigh and drove onto the gas station. He groaned when he stepped out, closely followed by Daniel and Claudia. He ignored the cold wind and snow, placed his hands on his back and leaned backwards as much as he could.

"You should have gotten a hotel room to get some real rest, not drive through 10 states. He would have understood." He jumped around when Claudia spoke from behind him with eyes wide and his breath stuck somewhere in his throat. Her eyes were warm and there was a small, knowing smile on her lips.

"What are you-…"

"I can smell it on you." She said and Stiles' eyes widened when her eyes glowed red for a second.

"You're an – You're an Alpha." He breathed out and she chuckled. He swallowed difficultly when she took a step closer and gently cupped his face in her hands.

"And you're a Beta; a _pregnant_ Beta." Her eyes softened even more if possible and she sighed. "You need rest, sweetie. Daniel and I can drive in shifts. I told him to buy something for you to eat and drink and then you'll get some much needed rest, alright?" she smiled at him and he nodded.

"I just – I just want to get home." He breathed out as tears started to sting his eyes. "I just want to get home to my Mate." She nodded in understanding.

"I know, sweetie; and you will."

"Ready to go?" they looked at Daniel and Claudia wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders.

"We are." She led him over to the front passenger seat and opened the door for him while Daniel handed him a bag full of food and a few bottles of orange juice.

"Not as healthy as it should be, but if will suffice for now." He said and winked at Stiles who was cursing the hormones rampaging through his body for making such small gestures of kindness bring tears to his eyes.

"Thanks." He murmured and Claudia nudged him gently into the car.

"Let's go."

* * *

Derek jumped to his feet when his cell phone rang, and within minutes everyone was in the kitchen where he and John were preparing coffee for everyone.

"Is it Stiles?" Scott asked while Derek opened the new text he just received. While the whole Pack gathered closer in expectation. John placed his right hand on Derek's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze and Derek started to read the text.

(From: Stiles)

_If we managed to find the right number, this text should have reached Mr. Derek Hale. My name is Claudia, and I am the Alpha of the Sacramento Pack. I just wanted to inform you that your Mate is safe and sound and is currently getting some much needed rest while my Mate drives the car Stiles rented in New York. He should be home around noon tomorrow. My husband will drive until we reach Sacramento because Stiles is in no condition to stay awake for long. I strongly suggest you make sure he gets some much needed peace and calm once he comes home.__  
__I wish you all the best for the upcoming holidays and as the Alpha of the Sacramento Pack, I offer sincere congratulations concerning your unborn child. You, Mr. Hale have a strong Mate, and I can tell that your child will also be strong. __  
__I look forward to meeting you one day. __  
__Sincerely yours, __  
__Claudia Johnson_

If John wasn't standing beside him as his pillar of support, Derek would have sagged to the ground in relief.

"See?" the former Alpha looked at his father-in-law and smiled. "He's just fine."

"Only Stiles would run into an Alpha like that." Lydia commented dryly and everyone chuckled or snickered.

"Well, at least he didn't hotwire a car." Isaac drawled and John and Derek snorted.

"You think he wouldn't have done that if the Rent-A-Car didn't have any cars left to rent?" he murmured with a small, fond smile on his face and the others exchanged exasperated glances.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Scott grumbled and winked at Derek when he looked at him. "Come on, we all need to get some rest." As the Pack slowly left the kitchen, Derek took a deep breath, placed the phone on the table and rubbed his face with his hands. He felt John clap his shoulder and let his hands fall to his sides.

"He's coming home, Derek." Said Werewolf smiled and nodded as Mellissa leaned on John with a small smile aimed at Derek.

"Yeah; he's coming home." He murmured.

"Get some rest, Derek. You need it." Mellissa said and Derek bowed down when she moved closer to kiss his cheek.

"I will." He said and smirked when he saw John roll his eyes. Derek was well aware that his father-in-law knew he wouldn't rest until Stiles was home. Never the less he followed after Mellissa after he clapped Derek's right shoulder again. Once he was alone he took the phone and read the text again. A small, relieved smile covered his lips and he let go of the heavy breath that rested in his lungs for hours.

Yes; he wouldn't be able to sleep before Stiles was back in his arms, but at least he knew he was safe.

* * *

Stiles woke up with a groan and hissed when a knot in his right shoulder made itself known.

"Good morning." He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Morning?" he murmured. "How long was I asleep?"

"Over 16 hours. You hardly moved ever since we got you settled." Daniel informed him. Stiles tilted his head back. His seat was completely lowered back and Claudia was cradling Mary in her arms, both of them asleep behind the driver's seat. Stiles swallowed with slight difficulties and straightened. Daniel laughed and Stiles blushed when his stomach rumbled. He saw Claudia tossing him a small smirk before Stiles sat up and pulled on the lever that would straighten his seat.

"There should be another sandwich in the bag, and another bottle of orange juice in there. We should be in Sacramento in two hours and from Sacramento to Beacon Hills is just another three hour ride. You can even make it in half an hour less since the storm stopped." Now that Daniel pointed it out, Stiles saw that indeed the blizzard was over, and the world around them was covered in snow.

"Wow." He murmured. "I hadn't seen this much snow since I was a child."

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" Daniel commented. "Oh, and I just wanted to tell you. Claudia and I took the SIM card from your phone. We managed to send a text to your husband after the storm stopped. He knows that you're alright and on your way home." Stiles let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding and relaxed in his seat.

"Thank you." He spoke in a raspy voice and Daniel smiled at him.

"Werewolves should stick together. Claudia and I talked while you were asleep. We've known about the McCall Pack for a few years now. You're built yourselves quite a name. It would be our honor if you came to visit us in Sacramento after the holidays." Stiles smiled and nodded.

"Only if you agree to visit Beacon Hills as well; I do believe you would like it there." Daniel nodded with a small smile and reached over to clap Stiles' knee.

"Now, eat something and go back to sleep. Our house in Sacramento is close to Starbucks, so you can get yourself a cup of coffee once we get there." Stiles groaned and looked heavenwards.

"Oh, thank God. I'm _dying_ for a cup." Daniel chuckled and shook his head at him.

"Eat and sleep, remember?" Stiles grabbed the bag and pulled out the ham sandwich that was calling to him like the song of a siren.

"You don't need to tell me twice."

* * *

'Just a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes and I'll be home.' Those words rolled around his mind ever since he entered Beacon Hills. He was hopping in his seat with his hands gripping the steering wheel almost maniacally tight, and he was blinking back the tears of relief and happiness that threatened to fall.

He was home.

* * *

_Oh, there's no place like home for the Holidays, __  
__'cause no matter how far away you roam __  
__when you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze __  
__for the Holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home._

* * *

He drove onto the front yard of his and Derek's house and almost forgot to unbuckle his seatbelt in his hurry to get out. Everything was covered in pure, untouched snow, but Stiles could hardly see any of it.

He got out of the car and stepped into knee-high snow, and his heart skipped a beat when the door opened and the whole Pack rushed out with Derek and John in the front; and Stiles laughed through his tears.

He was home.

* * *

_Take a bus, take a train, go and hop on an airplane, __  
__put the wife and kiddies in the family car, __  
__for the pleasure that you bring when you make that doorbell ring __  
__no trip could be too far._

* * *

"Stiles." Derek breathed out, but Stiles heard him. He could hear the frantic beating of his heart; he could _smell_ him even from over 15 meters away. "Stiles!" within seconds Stiles was in Derek's arms with his face buried in Derek's neck, and Derek's nose nuzzling again his ear and neck. "You're back. You're home. It's okay." Stiles choked up on tears and hugged Derek tighter.

"Yeah." he breathed out brokenly. "I'm home."

* * *

_Oh, there's no place like home for the Holidays, __  
__'cause no matter how far away you roam __  
__if you want to be happy in a million ways, __  
__for the Holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home._

* * *

Stiles sighed as he nuzzled his cheek into his pillow. It's been an exciting day. Christmas was just a few hours away, and Stiles couldn't be happier. He met a few wonderful people and he made it back home despite the blizzard. His family was sleeping in the guest bedrooms around the house, and he was in his own soft, warm bed.

He groaned in pleasure when he felt the bed dip behind him, and a second later, a strong, warm body was spooning him from behind. He shivered when Derek kissed his naked shoulder and placed his hand on Stiles' already bulging lower stomach.

"We're never doing this again." He murmured and Derek nuzzled his nose behind Stiles' ear. "I'm _never_ leaving for more than a day, ever again."

"You've said that the last time something like this happened." Derek grumbled although Stiles detected the teasing note is Derek's voice.

"Well, this time, consider this an oath." Stiles murmured and nudged back against Derek. They shifted around a bit until Stiles was lying on his back and Derek was looking down at him leaning on his left elbow. "I'm not leaving for more than one day ever again." Derek smiled at him lovingly and bowed down to kiss him. He growled in slight warning when Stiles took a hold of his head and his fingers entangled in the soft, short hairs on the nape of Derek's neck.

"Or you if have to go, we're going together." Derek whispered against Stiles' lips and the younger Werewolf grinned.

"Now, why didn't we think of that before?" he drawled and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Because last time we tried that trick, the rest of the Pack tagged along."

"I'm not much for group vacations." Stiles droned out and Derek chuckled.

"We _could_ run away." He spoke against Stiles' lips as he dragged his right hand down Stiles' side.

_"NO SEX IN A FULL HOUSE!"_ John's voice from the room next door echoed through the house and Derek choked up on laughter while Stiles covered his face with his hands. Once Derek managed to suppress his laughter and Stiles managed to fight down the furious blush, they shared a small glance and a wink.

"A vacation _does_ sound good." Stiles whispered and Derek smirked.

_"DID SOMEONE MENTION A VACATION?!"_

"LYDIA!"

* * *

_If you want to be happy in a million ways __  
__for the Holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ****  
****Next in the series comes tomorrow!****  
****All my love, ****  
****Ms. Yuki**


	3. You're All I Want For Christmas

**You're All I Want For Christmas**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'You're all I want for Christmas' sung by Brook Benton, written by Bennie Benjamin and Sol Marcus, published by © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc., Universal Music Publishing group. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They are owned by Jeff Davis.**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**THIS STORY FEATURES CONTENT NOT FIT FOR UNDERAGE PEOPLE. IF YOU ARE IN ANY WAY BOTHERED BY SLASH AND EXPLICIT CONTENT, PLEASE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Stiles, watch it!"

"FUCK!" a mass of black and bright red fell down a hill-side in a mass of tangled limbs and pained grunts. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live." Slightly disoriented amber orbs met worried green ones, and pale, full lips stretched into a weak smile. "I'm sorry for using you like a mattress, Derek." Said Werewolf snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting used to it." He grunted before he thought things through, and within seconds he had an armful of a blushing 19 year old. Stiles was stuttering for an answer, looking anywhere but at Derek, and he all but jumped off of him when the former Alpha cleared his throat.

"S-sorry." The teen murmured as he wiped the snow off of himself. Derek sighed as he stood up and looked around.

"Well, at least we didn't roll too far down." He murmured and patted the snow off of his leather jacket. "Are you alright?" he looked at Stiles, and suppressed the whine that wanted to break out when the younger man looked at him with a slightly forced grin.

"Just a few bumps and bruises; nothing I'm not used to already." Derek frowned while Stiles started to look around, trying to find a way up.

It's been a year.

It's been a year since he and Cora came back from their sabbatical; a year since they came back to Beacon Hills and found chaos. Scott, Stiles and Allison were reaching breaking point because of the Sacrifice they committed. They were barely holding on to sanity. Derek couldn't believe how far they've fallen in 6 months he and Cora were gone. Allison was in the best condition. Isaac helped her hold on to sanity as much as he could, but since Scott, Stiles and Allison were the ones who committed the Sacrifice, they were connected, and for as long as Scott and Stiles were falling deeper into the darkness, Allison wouldn't be far behind.

Derek and Cora were surprised when Scott offered them a place in his Pack. The two were more than happy to accept it, although (of course) they didn't exactly show it (they _were_ Hales, after all, and there are _some_ things they just _don't_ do). The whole Pack was practically falling apart. They were more focused on finding a way to save the three, than on becoming a real Pack. Lydia and Danny were researching non-stop, Aiden, Ethan, Scott and Isaac were constantly dealing with hostile Packs, Omegas and Hunters, and Allison and Stiles? Well, they were doing their best not to succumb to the darkness around their hearts, just like Scott. The young Alpha at least had the connections with his Betas to keep his head above water, and Allison _did_ have her growing brother/sister connection to Isaac, but it wasn't enough. They connected over pain and suffering, and they were holding each other up, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

Derek and Cora did their best to help. They worked with Danny and Lydia to the best of their abilities, but never the less it took almost losing Stiles to figure out what was going on. The Nemeton was feeding off of them. It was feeding off of their life; everything they were.

And who was the one standing behind it?

Why, none other than dear, old Uncle Peter. By killing the Darach, Peter established a connection with the Nemeton, and thus, while Stiles, Scott and Allison fell deeper and deeper into the darkness, Peter was growing stronger and stronger with each passing day.

But, surprisingly, they handled that problem quickly and efficiently. Sure, it wasn't easy. Peter managed to seclude Scott. Thankfully the Alpha remembered his cell-phone and they managed to find him with Danny's help. They dealt with Peter while Stiles and Lydia burned the Nemeton until nothing but ashes was left; ashes that were scattered into the wind. Peter was killed and his body was also burned; they didn't want him to come back again.

At that point, Stiles, Allison and Scott felt a little better. But it didn't last for long. The others were starting to lack ideas how to help them, until Isaac got an idea. It was already mentioned that he and Allison formed a sort of a familial bond. They talked about a lot of things, and Isaac firmly decided that if he couldn't help her with the darkness around her heart, he would at least make sure she had at least _something_. It didn't help that he and Cora were starting to hang out a lot more. Two mischievous wanna-be-matchmakers? That spelled Trouble; and yes, that was a capital 't'.

Alright, maybe locking Scott and Allison together in one of the vaults at the old bank with weekly food supplies and a single mattress wasn't the brightest idea, but it did the trick. Allison and Scott were together again, and it obviously helped.

To a level, it helped Stiles as well, but not much. The Pack was always there for him. Despite John's and Mellissa's mumbling and grumbling the Pack rebuilt the old Hale house and now they all lived there together. There were many reasons behind that decision. The Pack felt safer when they were all together, for once. But the _main_ reason behind it was Stiles. Stiles had awful nightmares. He was jittery and nervous to the point that his ADHD was a fond memory both to him and his friends. Before they moved in together he could hardly make himself eat, let alone sleep. Before they all moved in together, the Werewolves often passed beside his house during their nightly rounds. It was on one such occasion, after Isaac was doing the rounds that he heard Stiles scream in his sleep, and climbed into his room through the window. After he managed to wake him up, he decided to spend the night.

They realized that having someone with him helped with the nightmares. Before they moved in together, every night there was someone else with Stiles. The nightmares didn't stop, but at least they were easier to bear. He at least started to sleep regularly, and he managed to hold some light food down. It was on one such night, when Derek was the one doing rounds, that he climbed into Stiles room and found the younger man trashing and turning in the throes of a nightmare. Usually it was Scott, Allison, Lydia or Isaac that would spend the night with him while the others kept watch over Beacon Hills. He knew them best so they were the most logical choice. Sadly, on that night Allison and Scott were having dinner with Chris, Lydia had to stay home because of her parents, and Isaac was called to the Animal Clinic. So who did they call? They called Derek.

Now, don't think Derek complained.

Oh, no; he didn't complain at all.

Now, you must be wondering why it was so.

See, Derek had feelings for Stiles; feelings that appeared out of nowhere and grew with each passing day. Derek didn't know _exactly_ when he stopped seeing Stiles as Scott's annoying, too-curious-for-his-own-good, sarcastic, snarky, and cynical, hyperactive best friend. He didn't remember when he started seeing him as the intelligent, kind, self-sacrificing, tormented, loving, caring man that he was. He didn't remember when he started trusting him and relying on him to always be there. The fact was that he _did_, and while he didn't exactly know when it all happened, he didn't really care.

Now, while Derek's feelings for Stiles were quite clear to him and everyone perceptive enough to see it (mainly and painfully obviously everyone but _Stiles_), the Human was either oblivious or handicapped when it came to seeing his own worth. The Sacrifice and everything that followed after that did quite a number on the teen, and while he was still hyperactive, he seemed to have pulled in on himself.

He talked less, went out only when needed, and practically devoted his life to nothing but research. He was determined to learn everything about everything just to make sure they couldn't be taken by surprise by anything that would stumble upon them. While that _was_ good in a way, it also meant that Stiles had eyes for nothing else.

And the Pack decided to act on it for both Stiles' and Derek's sake. While the former Alpha tried (he honestly did try) to dissuade them from trying to play matchmaker, he was aware that if they didn't shake Stiles out of it, they might lose him.

And they couldn't take that risk.

It started small. Stiles would mention he was going to the library and Scott would ask him to take Derek along so that Stiles wasn't alone. Surprisingly the younger man didn't fight. Derek almost grinned (_almost_, mind you) when Stiles admitted to him on the way to the library that he felt safer when someone was around. Derek wasn't sure Stiles meant exactly _him_, but no one forbid him to hope. Whether it was the library, the mall, or simple grocery-shopping, where Stiles went Derek followed.

And that's how they ended up here.

It was several days before Christmas and a thick coat of snow dressed Beacon Hills in white. They hadn't had an encounter with hostiles in quite some time, but just that morning, Stiles expressed his wish to check up on the wards he and Lydia placed around their territory several days before they moved in together. Lydia agreed with him and right after breakfast she and Aiden went one way while Stiles and Derek went in the other direction to check the wards.

It's been a few hours since then, and Derek could see that Stiles was both cold and tired, but the younger man was determined to finish it all before nightfall.

Derek had nothing against spending as much time with the oblivious young man as possible, but he _did_ worry about him. He didn't feel the cold and he couldn't get sick, but Stiles was Human, and the same rules didn't apply to him.

"Maybe we should return home and continue tomorrow." Derek spoke up and Stiles looked at him with a confused expression. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and his beautiful amber eyes were glowing brightly, and the wolf in Derek's head was howling and begging him to just claim the younger man for himself.

"There's not much more ground to cover, and we still have some time before dark." Stiles countered and Derek frowned a little. "But if you think we should make our way back, then that's okay too!" the teen hurried to say and Derek's frown deepened.

That was another thing. Derek could clearly remember the fire in Stiles' eyes when he would defy him. He clearly remembered the strength and anger that glowed in Stiles' eyes that night when the Alpha Pack trapped them in the Hospital. That fire wasn't gone. It was still there. But it seemed Stiles was suppressing it. It seemed as though Stiles completely pulled in on himself. He avoided conflict if he could, and started choosing his words. Derek couldn't even imagine how hard it had to be for Stiles to go against his nature. He could see it in Stiles' body language. He knew every single tick and move he made during meetings before someone would ask his opinion. Derek could read him like an open book. He could see that Stiles was swallowing words. He could see him pushing back annoyance and anger and displeasure. He saw him biting into his bottom lip every time Scott would lay out a plan to handle something to stop himself from butting in. He saw him wringing his hands together in his lap every time they were doing something around the house as he wanted to help but obviously thought himself either too clumsy or a nuisance. He saw him shifting his weight from one foot to another as they made a schedule for rounds each week knowing Stiles wanted to participate, but fearing his presence would only mean trouble.

And Derek could see him staring at Scott every time he thought no one was watching as though he wanted to ask for something, but the shadows in his eyes were stopping him from speaking.

Derek saw it all.

The only thing he _couldn't_ see, the only thing he failed to confirm was if Stiles had feelings for him or not. There was a time before the Sacrifice when Derek remembered seeing _something_ in Stiles' eyes when they'd look at one another. He remembered the casual yet comforting touches which started after Boyd's death and the unspoken 'be careful' communicated through nothing but eye-contact.

At that time he didn't give it all any attention, but now those simple yet so important things were what gave Derek hope that Stiles _did_ in fact have some feelings for him.

All that had to be done was bring them forth.

And that proved to be difficult.

"Stiles, it's cold and we've been at it for hours. I just don't want you to catch a cold." Derek saw it the moment Stiles buried his clenched fists deep into the pockets of his jacket and sighed. "Say it." He spoke tiredly and Stiles looked at him with a confused frown.

"Say what?"

"I just _know_ you had a smart-ass remark on the tip of your tongue." Derek drawled, but instead of saying what Derek knew Stiles wanted to say, the younger man bit into his lip and looked away from Derek.

"Let's go home. We can continue tomorrow."

"Stiles-…"

"Derek?" the teen interrupted him and looked at him over his shoulder. Derek frowned when he saw shadows that he couldn't name glowing in Stiles' eyes. "You're right. Let's go home." Derek's frown deepened when Stiles turned his back on him and started to climb the hill they rolled down from. Deciding not to say anything, Derek followed after him keeping a close eye on the younger man, ready to jump if Stiles tripped again.

He looked up at the sky and frowned. He could sense the shift in the air. Dark clouds were gathering above Beacon Hills, and Derek knew it would start snowing soon.

"We should hurry up." He said once they reached the top, and Stiles looked up at the sky.

"Damn it." He murmured and took his phone to call Lydia. Derek looked around while Stiles informed her and Aiden that they were on their way back and that they should do so as well. Derek was worried though. He could feel wind picking up speed, and it was growing colder by the second. "Derek?" the Werewolf looked at Stiles and raised an eyebrow when the Human offered him his phone. "Lydia wants to talk to you." Derek took the phone and Stiles took a few steps back with his head tilted back and eyes focused on the darkening sky.

"What is it?"

_"Derek, you've walked too far away. It's already snowing and blowing up a storm at the house. You two need to find a shelter before it hits."_ Derek sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Lydia, if this is just-…"

_"Just because we tried to hook you and Stiles up on several occasions using less than fair means, doesn't mean I'm lying to you now. You can smell it in the air. A blizzard is coming, and while I know you can make it to the house, Stiles can't."_

"There's nowhere we can hide from the blizzard." Stiles' head snapped towards him and Derek felt something in him shift when he saw his wide eyes and pale cheeks. "Our best bet is to try and make it to the house." Derek heard shifting on the other side, and a second later Aiden spoke up.

_"You won't make it to the house, Derek. I just heard from Scott and the blizzard has already grown strong. Lydia and I found a small cave a few miles back, so we're running away from the storm; we'll take shelter there. You and Stiles should do the same."_ Derek sighed and looked at Stiles who was hopping in his place.

"Alright; be safe."

_"You as well."_ Derek ended the call and Stiles frowned at him.

"What is it?" he asked and Derek sighed as he looked around. It already started to snow lightly, and the wind was picking up speed. Derek could smell the shift in the air.

"We need to find shelter. The blizzard already hit the town and it's moving in our direction. Lydia and Aiden already found a safe place to hide in during the storm. We won't make it to the house before the storm hits, so we need to do the same." Stiles' eyes widened and his cheeks paled as he frantically looked around.

"But we're in the middle of the forest! There's nowhere to hide here!" the Werewolf took a deep breath and took a look around.

"There is." He murmured and rushed over to Stiles' side. He ignored the skip of Stiles' heart when he took the smaller man's hand in his and pulled him along. "Come; I know where we can hide."

"Derek?"

"I used to play with Laura and Cora in this part of the forest. Our favorite game was Hide and Seek. There is a small cave right around here. Cora found it. We looked for her for hours because the cave was well hidden."

"Can you find it in this snow?" the teen's voice was breaking and wavering and Derek could feel how cold his hand was.

"I could find it with a blindfold over my eyes." He murmured and moved faster. He knew Stiles was having difficulties with following him, but the snow was starting to fall harder and the wind was picking up speed. They needed a shelter quickly.

"There!"

"Derek!" the Werewolf was quick to react and he pulled Stiles up when the teen tripped on a protruding root, hidden by the high snow. It was getting darker and darker by the minute, and the falling snow made it that much harder to see far. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, practically carrying him, and they skidded down a small hill before Derek directed Stiles to the side.

"We're here." He pulled Stiles down a bit and they entered a small cave. It wasn't more than some 8 meters deep and 3 meters wide, and the roof of the cave was so low they had to crouch as not to hit their heads. "We'll be safe here." Derek murmured.

"It's dark." Stiles whispered and Derek shivered when the smaller man moved closer to him.

"There's a big branch in the back. It seems it's dry. I think we can get a fire going."

"Derek!" the Werewolf halted in mid step when Stiles grabbed his arm after he let go of the teen. He could see worry and fear in Stiles' eyes even in the dark. He crouched right in front of Stiles who was kneeling on the leaf-covered ground, and he took the younger man's hands in his, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm right here, alright? Once I start the fire, you'll be able to see and it'll warm you up, okay?" Stiles nodded at Derek and the Werewolf smiled a little even though he doubted Stiles could see him. His eyesight was good enough though, to notice that Stiles was shivering. He took off his jacket and threw it over Stiles' shoulder, and a small chuckle escaped his lips when Stiles' eyes widened in shock. "I'll be quick." Derek murmured and all but crawled into the back of the cave. He did quick work with the big, thick branch, and let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding when he found that it was indeed dry enough for him to burn it. There were enough roots and leafs around them to last the night, and Derek thanked the gods they needed the lighter for the wards. It meant they'd start the fire sooner.

"I still have some mountain ash with me. It could help with the fire." Stiles spoke up with chattering teeth and Derek moved over to him. He frowned when his fingers brushed against Stiles as he took the small pouch of mountain ash from his hand and felt how cold Stiles' fingers were.

Within minutes he had the fire going, and Stiles crawled over to it. Derek could hear the quick beating of his heart, and his short, fast intakes of breath.

"God, this feels good." Stiles mumbled and Derek's frown deepened when his saw his blue lips and rosy cheeks. Without a thought he crawled over to Stiles, took back his jacket and put it on before he moved in behind the teen and pulled him into his arms. With one leg on each side of Stiles, he pulled the teen close to his chest, grateful that his jacket was big enough to give Stiles additional warmth as Derek wrapped his arms around the teen.

"Derek, what are you-…"

"Hush; I need to get you to warm up again and this is the fastest way." He murmured against Stiles' ear. That was _not_ an excuse for him to nuzzle his nose behind Stiles' ear, though. It wasn't; honestly!

"Oh!" the teen breathed out and Derek huffed with a small smile tugging on his lips. He felt Stiles lean back closer to him, and Derek choked up a bit. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut when the wolf in the back of his head howled in joy. Derek has been suppressing the wolf for months now. Ever since the first time he shared a bed with Stiles to help the teen with his nightmares, the wolf has been pining for the one he chose to Mate with. It was getting increasingly harder to be alone with Stiles, especially since Derek wanted him just as much as the wolf. But unlike the wolf, he cared too much, and he knew that before he could even _hope_ for Stiles to be with him like that, he needed to make the teen see just how much he cared about him.

_This is your chance!_ The wolf screamed at him. _This is the perfect chance!_

"Derek?" the Werewolf let go of a breath of relief when Stiles broke the silence. "I'm really sorry about this." The teen's words brought a frown on Derek's face.

"About what?" he asked and Stiles let go of a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry for dragging you with me today; about dragging you with me _everywhere_." Stiles snorted sarcastically. "I've been nothing but a burden to everyone. I'm surprised you guys still want me in this Pack."

"What are you talking about? You're an important member of this Pack. You're Scott's second! We depend on your opinion for everything." Derek felt Stiles' muscles twitching and he knew that if he wasn't holding the teen close like he was, Stiles would have pulled in on himself. He didn't need to see Stiles' face to know that he was abusing his bottom lip again. He didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that Stiles was holding back words again; he knew the teen was trying to keep something back again, but what he didn't know was what. "Stiles, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me? What aren't you telling_ us_?" the teen slid lower within Derek's arms and bowed his head.

"It's nothing." He murmured and Derek sighed.

"Stiles, don't lie to me; you know you could never lie to me." Stiles chuckled and shook his head to the best of his abilities.

"For more than one reason." He murmured and Derek was grateful he was a Werewolf, because if he wasn't he wouldn't have heard those whispered words.

"How do you mean that?" he asked and Stiles tensed up. "Stiles-..." he stopped and took a deep breath. "We can all see it." Stiles went almost rigid in his arms. "We can see the way you do your best to keep quiet. We see the way you pull into yourself. I can see you biting your lip during meetings and wringing your hands. I can see you shifting your weight and looking at everyone as though you're afraid they'd disappear."

"Derek-…" the teen interrupted him, but Derek would not be deterred. He wasn't much for talking; that was Stiles' area of expertise. But Stiles needed to hear what Derek has been thinking about ever since they finally managed to save Stiles, Scott and Allison.

"Stiles, I know you're in pain. Even though you don't show it, I know that the only reason we haven't lost you yet is because of the connection between you, Scott and Allison. They are each other's anchor and they are anchoring you as well, but how long do you think it will work? How long do you think-…"

"Don't you think I know that?" Derek frowned when Stiles muttered lowly. "Like I said; I'm just a burden to everyone."

"Stiles, you're not a burden." Derek heard Stiles' breath hitch in his throat, and he heard the teen's heart skip in his chest. "You're not a burden to the Pack. You're not a burden to me. We just worry about you. We – I just want you to be alright again." Stiles was shivering again, but this time it wasn't because he was cold. His eyes were tightly shut and his lips were pulled into a thin line, and Derek could feel his muscles twitch as though he was getting ready to run away. "Stiles-…"

"Please, don't?" the teen whimpered and Derek frowned. "Please, stop saying those things."

"Stiles-…" the teen breathed out harshly as though someone punched him in the stomach, and Derek's nose was tickled with the scent of tears.

"I know what everyone's thinking! I know they've given up on helping me! The only thing I don't know is why you're still trying? I – I know Scott asked you to watch over me. I – He's already given up on finding a way to help me. _Everyone_ gave up. So why are you still trying? I can't figure it out? I know I saved your life _once_, but you – you saved mine as well, so you're not supposed to feel obliged to help me-…"

"Stiles-…" Derek tried to cut in, but the teen wouldn't, or _couldn't_ stop talking.

"Everyone's given up. I've been dragging you around all over town even though I _know_ you have better things to do, and I-…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Stiles, but you wouldn't be able to drag me anywhere if I didn't want you to." Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and he froze up again. _This is your chance, Derek. Don't blow it._ "Yes, Scott _did_ ask me to go with you to the library that day, but ever since then I've been going with you because, and _only_ because I want to. I know I haven't given you that impression before the affair with the Nemeton, but I _do_ want you around." _That's not the whole truth, Hale. You can do better than that._ The wolf was growling at him, and Derek took a deep breath. "I know I've been more of a bastard than anything else in the past but – but I changed. Everything changed. I don't know _when_, but – but I really _do_ want you around, Stiles. _Everyone_ does. They haven't given up on you. No one gave up on you."

"But why is everyone avoiding me then? Why are they keeping their distance?" Stiles spoke weakly, and Derek's heart clenched painfully. _Come on, Hale. You know what to say. Just say it already!_ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Because they're trying to give me a chance to finally say what I've been _trying_ to say to you ever since we saved the three of you." Stiles choked up, and the only thing that stopped him from turning his head to the side to look at Derek was the Werewolf burying his face in Stiles' neck. His nose was nuzzled just under his ear, and Stiles' unique scent was washing over him in waves.

"Derek?" the teen's voice broke on his name, and warmth pooled in Derek's stomach, reminding him of the want and need he's been suppressing for months.

"Why can't you see it, Stiles?" he spoke loud enough for Stiles' to hear. "Why can't you see how much I want you? Why can't you see how much I need you? Why can't you see how much I-…?"

"Derek-…"

"Why can't you see how much I love you?" heavy silence settled over them as Stiles went completely rigid. He was hardly breathing and Derek scented a spike in Stiles' scent.

"What?" he whispered brokenly and Derek tightened his hold on him.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." He murmured. Stiles swallowed difficulty and Derek nuzzled into his shoulder. His old insecurities came back with a vengeance, and he found himself waiting for the words of rejection. He found himself waiting for Stiles to tell him to get out; to run and never look back. He was waiting for the teen to laugh at him or something. What he didn't expect was to hear a small choked up sob, and for Stiles' body to be wrecked with shivers. A wave of coldness passed down Derek's back, and dread gripped his heart. "Stiles?"

"I'm sorry." The teen choked out.

"No!" Derek quickly let go of the teen and rounded him so that he was kneeling in front of him. "No, no, no, no, no; you have _nothing_ to feel sorry about." He blurted out as he cupped Stiles' face in his warm hands and wiped away the few tears that escaped those amazing eyes that shone like liquid gold in the light of the fire. "Stiles, you have _nothing_ to feel sorry about."

"But I-…"

"Hush." Derek stopped him, and Stiles' eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat when Derek smiled a small smile. "It's alright. Everything's alright." He murmured as he caressed Stiles' blushing cheeks with his thumbs. "I've been keeping quiet as well, you see? It's alright. I just – I just didn't know how to tell you. Everyone backed away because they were trying to give me the chance to tell you how I felt. They've been giving me – _us_ space." He chuckled and Stiles' eyes widened even more if possible. He looked amazing. His hair was still damp from their roll in the snow, and it defied gravity sticking out in every-which direction. His cheeks were rosy with his blush, and his full, cupid-bow shaped, inviting lips were slightly open. Derek swallowed difficultly as Stiles' tongue peaked out to wet his lips, and that warmth that was gathering in Derek's stomach tripled.

"They – they were?" Stiles voice skipped an octave or so and Derek laughed lightly as he nodded.

"We – I was trying to find a way to talk to you. Lydia, Allison, Cora and Isaac threatened to lock us into a metal closet if I didn't _man up_ soon." That startled a chuckle out of Stiles, and Derek smiled at him lovingly. "I just didn't know if you felt the same about me. I didn't know how to talk to you and – and all I could see was you fighting to keep quiet. I could see you pulling further and further into yourself with each passing day, and I didn't know how to help you." While Derek's hold on his head wasn't rough or forceful, it still stopped Stiles frown bowing his head. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away from Derek's mesmerizing eyes. "And here you go again." Derek murmured when Stiles bit into his bottom lip. The teen let go of a shivering breath when Derek traced his bottom lip with his right thumb and Derek's eyes flicked from Stiles' eyes to his lips and back again. "There you go swallowing words again." He murmured and Stiles choked up. His lips turned downwards as his eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip jutted out slightly. His eyebrows turned upwards and his eyes spoke volumes of months-worth of hidden words and emotions.

"I just-…" his voice broke and a few more tears rolled down his cheeks. Derek wiped them away lovingly, his eyes begging Stiles to speak up; to finally say what he wanted to say, and for Derek to hear what he needed to hear. "I didn't want to chase you away." Stiles voice was wavering, his heart was beating up a storm, and his breathing was quick and short. "I know that – that I used to talk too much. I know that I was annoying. I just – I didn't want you to leave."

"Stiles-…" Derek breathed out and leaned closer to rest his forehead against Stiles'. From this close he could see the specks of red in the irises of Stiles' eyes. He could see a few freckles scattered over Stiles' cute, small nose. He could feel the teen's sweet-smelling breath fan over his cheeks with every shaky exhale. "I will rather have you talking my ears of with all those _amazing_, so _seemingly _meaningless facts you keep in that head of yours than for you to keep yourself silent. You have no _idea_ how many times I wondered how you know all those things. You have no idea how _amazing_ it is for me – for all of us, because you know so much, and you're so good at seeing everything from every _possible_ corner. Sure, it took some getting used to-…" he chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Stiles', and the teen laughed a small, subdued, breathless laugh. "But I don't mind. I really, _honestly_ don't mind. Just – just don't expect of me to keep up or try to talk as much as you can, because I really don't have so many words to say." Stiles chuckled and swallowed with slight difficulties.

"You don't seem to lack any words right now." He murmured and Derek snorted.

"You have no idea how many times I imagined saying all of this to you." He confessed and Stiles' eyes filled with warmth; and so, _so_ much love.

"I'm so sorry, Derek." He whispered brokenly and Derek smiled at him. He could feel Stiles' hands fisted in his shirt on his chest. He didn't remember when Stiles' elegant, long-fingered hands found their way there, and he honestly didn't care. Stiles wasn't pushing him away; he wasn't pushing him away. "I'm sorry for being stupid. I'm sorry for-…"

"Don't say you're sorry." Derek whispered. He found himself breathless all of a sudden. Stiles' closeness and warmth were doing _amazing_ things to him, and he found it hard to think even. "Don't say you're sorry unless you don't want this; unless you don't want me."

"I want you!" Stiles blurted out and Derek's eyes snapped open (although he didn't remember closing them). "I – I love you! I love you so, _so_ much!" his voice broke and he was shivering again, and this time Derek was sure it wasn't because of the cold. He could smell it. He could smell the effect his closeness was having on Stiles, and _god_ did it feel good.

"Love you too." He murmured and Stiles smiled, and Derek felt free to say that it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. It was small, and honest, and Stiles' eyes simply _glowed_ with warmth and love, and Derek moved without a thought. The kiss they shared was a simple meeting of lips. It was soft and hesitant and shivering, and Stiles' lips were wet from tears. It was far from what either imagined it would be, but in so many ways it was so much more. Derek growled lowly when Stiles' hands settled on his neck and Stiles pulled back quickly.

"I'm so-…"

"No." the Werewolf interrupted him and pecked his lips reassuringly, and Stiles slowly settled his hands back on Derek's neck. "It's alright. Everything's alright." He smiled at Stiles warmly, and the teen gifted him with another wavering smile. "Everything's alright now." Stiles nodded and Derek shivered and swallowed when Stiles' dexterous fingers tangled in the small hairs on the nape of Derek's neck. His blunt nails scrapped against his skin making every single hair on his body stand on attention. Derek was suddenly so very _warm_, that it was getting harder to breathe. Stiles' scent was all around him, and his warmth was so _inviting_ that he wasn't sure he would be able to hold back.

"What are you holding back, Sourwolf?" the groan that left Derek's mouth sounded more like a whine and Stiles' eyes widened when Derek dragged his hands down his neck and chest and settled them on his waist before he bowed down and rested his forehead on Stiles' chest. He hoped that the rapid beating of Stiles' heart would be enough of an anchor for him to suppress the ever growing need, but it did so very little; it did nothing to pull his mind away from those thoughts or quiet down the wolf that was howling for his mate. "Derek-…"

"I want you." His voice was so breathless and weak that it surprised him. "I want you so much." With the full moon just a few days behind them, Derek knew the call of it had yet to fade. If it was any other time, he would be able to control himself better; if it was any other time.

His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes opened wide when he felt Stiles bow down and bury his nose in Derek's hair. His fingers were digging into his neck, and the teen was shivering. And then it hit him; Stiles' scent practically overwhelmed him.

"Why are you holding back?" he raised his head slowly and looked at Stiles' face.

"What?" he murmured breathlessly and Stiles chuckled. He cupped Derek's bearded face in his small, warm hands, and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Why are you holding back?" it felt as though time stopped and Derek could hear nothing but his own heart beating in his ears. His heart stopped though, when Stiles leaned in and kissed him. His tongue flickered out to lick the seam of Derek's lips, and Derek couldn't stop the small, satisfied groan from escaping him. "I love you, Derek." Stiles murmured again his lips. "I love you so much." Derek moved in faster than he intended and kissed Stiles with every piece of love, desire and passion he suppressed for months. The teen moaned into Derek's mouth when his back touched the leaf covered ground, and Derek rested his weight on his elbows as not to crush the younger man. He grunted when their groins met and Stiles' thighs held him in place. He kissed down Stiles' chin, and nibbled on the quickly pumping jugular vein, protruding on Stiles' long neck. He looked up when Stiles chucked and raised an eyebrow at him, making the teen let go of a breathless laugh.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"Nothing." The teen snickered. "I just never imagined my first time would be in a small cave during the worst blizzard that ever hit Beacon Hills." Derek's eyes widened and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"First – first time?" the Werewolf completely ignored the fact that his voice broke, and instead focused on the shy blush and the embarrassed expression that covered Stiles' face.

"Well, _yeah_." He murmured and looked to the side.

"You mean I'm – I'm the only one-…"

"No one was ever interested, I guess." Stiles murmured and Derek swallowed difficultly. _I can't do this._ He thought and his wolf snapped. _What do you mean you can't do this?! We're so close!_ Derek bowed his head and hid his face in Stiles' chest as he tried to suppress the raging emotions wreaking havoc on his body. _I can't allow for his first time to be in some small, wet, cold cave!_ "Derek?" he looked up and his breath hitched in his throat. "What's wrong?"

"You deserve better." Derek blurted out and Stiles frowned in confusion. "You deserve – you deserve so much better than this. You deserve a bed and – and-…" he stopped talking when Stiles threw his head back and laughed in a way he hadn't laughed in over a year. Derek choked up when Stiles grabbed his head firmly and pulled him into a deep, scorching kiss.

"You silly idiot." He whispered fondly. "You silly, sappy Werewolf."

* * *

_I want my arms around you for Christmas.__  
__I need no presents under the tree.__  
__You're all I want, my darling; __  
__and that will be the world to me._

* * *

"Stiles-…"

"I have everything I need and want right here." Stiles interrupted him, and Derek shivered when he looked at him with love and tenderness. "And besides-…" Stiles winked at him and grinned. "We have all the time in the world to do it anywhere we want." Derek chuckled and closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"You're incredible." He murmured, and deciding to simply give in for once in his life, he bowed down and kissed the smiling teen.

* * *

_I want to share your kisses for Christmas; __  
__the rest is only tinsel and show.__  
__You're all I want, my darling, __  
__at candle glow and mistletoe._

* * *

Stiles moaned and shivered when Derek nibbled on his neck. Distantly, he heard Derek unzip his thick, winter jacket, and he forced himself to open his eyes. Derek moved away as he pushed Stiles' jacket apart and he smiled when Stiles raised his hands as he bit into his bottom lip. He rubbed Derek's strong chest through his thick, wool pullover before he dragged his hands up towards Derek's shoulders, moving his jacket back. Derek sat back and Stiles took a seat, and he helped Derek out of his jacket. The Werewolf folded in quickly and threw it on the ground behind Stiles before he leaned down and kissed the teen, cupping his face in his hands with all the love and tenderness in his heart. He felt Stiles' hands on with waist as the teen tugged his pullover up, and he growled when the teen's blunt nails found naked skin. He pushed Stiles' jacket off of his shoulders and let it fall on the ground before he dragged his big, warm hands down Stiles' arms as he pushed the teen down on the ground again. Derek took Stiles' thin wrists in his hands and pushed them up before he entwined his fingers with Stiles' above the teens head. Stiles gasped and arched up when Derek ground down against him and bit into the tender skin of his neck hard enough to leave a mark, but not to pierce skin.

The air around them was hot; as if a barrier of sorts was keeping the cold outside of their small haven. The wind was singing outside and the snow created a thick curtain as if to shield them from the outside world.

Holding Stiles' hands above his head with one hand, Derek traced the underside of Stiles' right arm with the tips of his fingers. Stiles' tight, dark red, long sleeved shirt was the only thing standing between Derek and the teen's warm, creamy skin. Once he reached the teen's chest he teased his right nipple with his thumb through his shirt with slow, lazy caresses. Stiles mewled and arched up as he tried to get his hands free of Derek's strong hold. Derek chuckled as he bowed down to kiss the constellation of moles on Stiles' left cheek. He nibbled on his left earlobe as he raised his left hand and hooked his index finger under the collar of Stiles' shirt. Stiles gasped and shivered as he felt Derek's claw against his neck. The Werewolf chuckled as he kissed the sharp line of Stiles' jaw and slowly started to cut Stiles' shirt open, careful as not to harm the perfect being wriggling under his strong body. He kissed down Stiles' neck and chest as he moved the torn shirt to the sides, and he let go of the breath his was holding as his mouth watered at the sight of Stiles' well-defined torso. The younger man was pure, lean muscle. It was a pity he hid his perfect body under layers of clothes. _On the other hand, he is meant for our eyes only._ The wolf growled in Derek's mind, and he could do nothing but agree. Stiles let go of a choked up moan when Derek took his left nipple in his mouth while he teased the right with his thumb, drawling mewls and breathless moans from Stiles' kiss-abused lips. He dragged his left hand down Stiles' side, smirking as the teen shivered against him.

"Derek, I-…"

"Hush." Derek murmured as he started to kiss down Stiles' stomach. He caressed Stiles' heated skin, his fingers dancing just over the waistband of Stiles' pants. The teen moaned as he arched up, trying to urge Derek on, but the Werewolf wouldn't budge. He let go of Stiles' hands only to swat them away when Stiles tried to grab his head. The teen whined in frustration as Derek buried his nose in the thin line of dark hair leading from Stiles' naval to under his pants. He teased Stiles' left nipple with his right hand as he unbuttoned Stiles' pants with his left. He could feel Stiles' fingers digging into his right forearm and Stiles entangled the fingers of his right hand in Derek's thick hair. He whined when Derek pulled the zipper down and kissed his aching cock through the thin layer of his boxers. Derek growled lowly as Stiles' hips snapped up, and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. Derek dragged his right hand down Stiles' stomach as he slowly crawled backwards. He hooked his fingers inside Stiles' trousers and boxers and slowly pulled them down. He bowed lower to kiss Stiles' stomach before he nipped on his left hipbone on his way down. He moved back completely when Stiles' shoes stopped him from taking his clothes off, and he did quick work with them. Once the interfering items were gone, he sat back on his legs and looked down at the perfect body of his Mate-to-be. Stiles blushed heavily, bit into his lip and tried to cover himself, but Derek wasn't about to allow that. He moved forward and grabbed Stiles' hands in his. He kissed the knuckles of his hands before he placed them crossed on Stiles' stomach and dragged his big, warm hands down the teen's quivering thighs. The younger man gasped and his torso twitched upwards when Derek kissed the tip of his cock, and Derek moaned at the first taste of his chosen. He took a firm hold of Stiles' hips to stop him from moving, and the teen groaned in frustration only for it to turn into a gasp of surprised pleasure when Derek took the head of his dick into his mouth.

"D-Derek – God!" the Werewolf moaned as he started to bob his head, each time taking more of Stiles into his mouth. He could feel Stiles' hands fisted in his hair, and the teens thighs were clamping around his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked up, only to almost come just from the sight of Stiles. His head was thrown back and his mouth was open, and breathless mewls and gasps were rolling off of his red lips. Dark brown lashes rested on blushing cheeks, and his skin glowed with the thin layer of sweat that was covering it. Derek closed his eyes and swallowed around Stiles' length, and the teen came with a surprised yell. Derek swallowed everything the teen had to give. He let Stiles' cock slip from his mouth and he kissed the tip of the still twitching member before he moved up, kissing and nipping on Stiles' stomach and chest. Stiles grabbed his head and pulled him up, but Derek held back before Stiles could pull him into a kiss.

"Wait-…"

"Derek, I'm not one of _those_ guys. Just kiss me." The Werewolf let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding and allowed Stiles to pull him into a deep, scorching kiss. His constricted cock twitched when Stiles moaned into his mouth, and he growled low in his throat when Stiles ground up again him. "_You_, mister, are _seriously_ overdressed." Stiles murmured breathlessly against his lips and Derek chuckled when the teen lowered his hands to grab the edge of his shirt. He helped Stiles take his shirt off and sat back on his legs when Stiles pushed at his chest. Stiles shifted around until he was kneeling in front of Derek, and the Werewolf swallowed with slight difficulties when he found himself under tender scrutiny of Stiles' gaze. The teen seemed mesmerized as he traced the line of Derek's collarbones with the tips of his fingers. He bit into his bottom lip, looking as though he was studying something he has never seen before. Derek shivered when Stiles dragged his fingers down in a barely-there touch. Stiles looked up at him through his damp bangs as he leaned closer as though he was asking for permission. Lacking any words to say, Derek gave him a minute nod, and Stiles moved those last few inches before Derek felt his lips on his neck. He grunted as Stiles dragged his hands down his chest and abs as he kissed, nipped and licked on Derek's neck and right shoulder. Derek growled as he placed his hands on Stiles' sides and squeezed lightly. Stiles shifted around lower and lower and Derek had to lean back on his arms when the teen kissed his stomach just over the waistband of his trousers. Stiles unbuckled Derek's belt, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and Derek let go of a breath of relief when he felt the teen's warm breath on his still trapped cock.

"Up." Stiles ordered and Derek climbed up on his knees. Stiles tugged his pants and boxers off, before he placed his hands on Derek's chest and pushed. Derek fell back on the leaf covered ground with a chuckle and Stiles grinned down at him as he straddled him. Derek toed off his shoes in a hurry, before he did the same with his pants, cursing under his breath because his legs almost got tangled in the offending piece of clothing. Stiles chuckled as he rested his hands on either side of Derek's head and the Werewolf settled his hands on Stiles' soft thighs. Stiles leaned down and teased Derek's lips into a kiss with nips and licks while Derek pushed him lower until his straining cock rubbed against the cleft of Stiles' ass. The teen's breath caught in his throat and he broke the kiss.

"Stiles?" Derek murmured and looked up at the teen with a small, confused frown. Stiles bit into his bottom lip and looked to the side, and Derek could see doubts shining in Stiles' eyes. The teen shivered when Derek raised his right hand and cupped his cheek as he gave a reassuring squeeze to Stiles' thigh with his left. "We go only as far as you want." Derek reassured him as he made Stiles look into his eyes.

"It's not that." Stiles spoke in a raspy voice. Derek smiled at him and shifted, signaling for Stiles to move. Once Stiles was lying beside him, Derek rested his weight on his right elbow and caressed Stiles' blushing cheek with the back of his left hand. Stiles entwined their legs together and pulled himself as close to Derek as he could with his hands clasped and trapped between them. Derek's warmth was so inviting and all-encompassing, that it was impossible to resist the need to all but crawl into the Werewolf's body.

"Stiles, what is it?" he asked as he placed his left hand on Stiles' hip and started to draw small circles with his thumb on slightly chilled skin. The only cover from the cold Stiles had was his torn shirt, the light of the fire and Derek's scorching warmth. It wasn't all that cold in the cave anymore, so Derek knew Stiles wasn't shivering because of that. "What is it?" he murmured and nudged Stiles' head with his nose.

"What if I'm no good?" Stiles murmured and Derek stilled. A moment later he chuckled and Stiles looked up at him with wide, confusion-filled eyes.

"I will never understand how even though you're the most brilliant man I know you still come up with the stupidest things to worry about."

"Hey!" the indignant shout was interrupted with Derek bowing down to kiss him. Stiles sighed into the kiss and placed his right hand on Derek's chest, right over his heart.

"You're perfect." Derek murmured against Stiles' lips and the teen choked up and blushed. "And you could _never_ be '_no good'_." Stiles shivered and let go of a wavering breath when Derek dragged his hand down and under Stiles' thigh and raised his leg to hook it on his hip. "Just hearing you talk, simply _smelling_ you coming my way – can't you feel what it does to me?" Stiles' blush deepened and he nodded minutely as Derek's thick cock rubbed against his reawakening member. Derek dragged his hand up Stiles' thigh, hip and side and pushed his hand under Stiles' arm to tease his nipple with his thumb as Stiles' breathing grew heavier. "You're perfect, and you'll _always_ be perfect to me." Stiles swallowed difficultly and looked up in Derek's eyes. He raised his right hand and cupped the back of Derek's head as he pulled him down into a slow kiss. He yelped into Derek's mouth when the Werewolf lowered his hand on his ass and pulled him closer as he moved his hips in a steady, slow rhythm against Stiles, creating light friction between them.

"_God_, I love you." Stiles breathed against Derek's lips and Derek smiled.

"I know."

"Hey, did you just-…" the rest of Stiles' sentence was cut off by Derek kissing the life out of him as he nudged him on his back and pushed his left leg between Stiles'. The younger man gasped and threw his head back, and Derek latched onto his neck as he rubbed Stiles' thigh comfortingly with his left hand. Stiles' fingers were digging into his biceps and he was moving against Derek, meeting him thrust for slow thrust. Derek raised his left hand as he rested his whole weight on his right elbow, and traced Stiles' lips with his fingers. The teen took the hint as Derek kissed down his chest and stomach, and sucked Derek's thick fingers into his mouth one by one. Derek growled lowly as he reached Stiles' reawakened cock. He looked up slowly and his own cock twitched as he imagined Stiles applying those talented lips on it. _Some other time!_ He thought as he looked away and licked the tip of Stiles' cock. The teen moaned around his fingers and Derek cursed under his breath. He swallowed Stiles whole and moved his hand from Stiles' lips as his mouth opened in a breathless gasp. He continued sucking and licking on Stiles' length as he traced his entrance with his thumb, trying to distract the teen from what he knew would be uncomfortable at first, but would bring so much pleasure later on. He swallowed around Stiles' length as he pushed his saliva coated index finger inside Stiles' tight heat, and heard the teen's breath hitch in his throat. He let Stiles' cock clip out of him mouth and climbed up to kiss him lovingly before he rested his forehead on Stiles'.

"Relax. Breathe." He murmured and Stiles nodded. He wrapped his left arm around Derek's shoulder and took a firm hold of Derek's right forearm with his right hand as Derek slowly moved his finger in and out. "Tell me to stop and I will; I promise, I'll-…"

"No." the teen interrupted him and shook his head as he opened his eyes to look up at Derek. "Don't stop." He breathed out and Derek nodded. He swallowed as Stiles closed his eyes and buried his face in Derek's shoulder. Derek nuzzled his nose in Stiles' hair, and listened to the quick beating of the younger man's heart. Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when Derek added another finger.

"Breathe." He reminded and Stiles nodded into Derek's shoulder, holding on to him as though he was his lifeline. "I'm here. I'm right here." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear as he searched for that bundle of nerves inside that tight heat that would make Stiles see stars.

"Oh my _god!_" the teen moaned and arched closer to Derek, and the Werewolf smirked in triumph. _Found it!_ He rubbed his fingers over Stiles' prostate and the teen mewled breathlessly as he raised his hips towards Derek's retracting fingers. "Please, Derek – I – I can't -…"

"Hush." Derek whispered and kissed Stiles' neck comfortingly. He didn't count on this to happen. He wanted nothing more than to burry himself in that pliant, warm body writhing in passion, but he couldn't hurt him. He couldn't hurt Stiles; not Stiles.

"Please, Derek – I – I need you – Please!" Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut, as his own heart beat in his ears. He moved back and kissed Stiles as he settled between his legs and pulled his fingers out. He wiped his hand on Stiles' jacket before he cupped Stiles' cheek in his hand and kissed him lightly.

"Tell me to stop and I will. I swear just-…"

"I know." Derek looked in Stiles' eyes and he felt as though his breath was kicked out of his chest. Stiles moved up and rubbed against him, and Derek whined as he held on to the iron hard self-control. "Please, Derek. Please; make love to me?" the amount of love and trust in Stiles' eyes made Derek's heart clench and he let go of a wavering breath as he rested his forehead against Stiles' and moved slightly lower until he felt the tip of his pre-come-leaking cock rub against the tight heat of Stiles' entrance. Stiles swallowed with slight difficulties and nodded minutely. Derek took a hold of Stiles' thigh as he leaned his whole weight on his right elbow and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed the head of his dick in that tight heat. He stilled when Stiles held his breath and looked at Stiles' face which was scrunched up in pain. He ground his teeth together when he saw tears gathering on Stiles' eyelashes and he raised his left hand to cup Stiles' face. He kissed his eyes, the tip of his nose and his thin pressed lips as he caressed Stiles' cheek with his thumb.

"Breathe." He nudged Stiles' nose with his. He hated this; hated bringing the teen pain. Stiles let go of a shaky breath and opened his eyes to look up at Derek. He swallowed and smiled as he forced his body to relax. Derek could feel Stiles' nails digging into the skin of his back. He could feel the shivers wrecking the lithe body under him. He felt Stiles relax and the teen moved up a bit to peck Derek's lips.

"Just – Just do it, okay?" the younger man spoke in a wavering tone and Derek took a deep breath.

"Okay." He kissed Stiles at the same time as he pushed all the way in. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Stiles screamed into his mouth, and stilled completely. He buried his face in Stiles' neck as the wolf in his head howled in completion. _Mark! Claim! Mate!_ It cried in joy, and only Derek's iron-hard control stopped him from coming immediately. He growled when Stiles moved his hips, and his head snapped up. Stiles' eyes widened when he found himself gazing into steel-blue eyes, and saw that Derek's jaw was starting to jut out. He raised his hands and cupped Derek's face as the Werewolf took deep calming breaths. Derek's eyes widened when Stiles leaned up and kissed him not even slightly bothered by Derek's growing fangs.

"Move." The teen muttered against Derek's lips and Derek let go of a small whine. "I'm fine. Please – Please, move." Derek rested his forehead on Stiles' and placed his left hand on Stiles' right thigh. He pulled out almost completely before he started to move, With each thrust he went deeper and deeper, listening to the soft gasps and breathless mewls that were rolling off of Stiles' lips. "Derek, _please_!" his breath caught in his throat when Stiles moved, and Derek entered him completely. The teen threw his head back with a loud moan and Derek growled low in his throat. He started thrusting in and out slowly, looking for the sweet, sweet spot. His wolf howled in content and pride when Stiles' eyes snapped open and his mouth opened in a soundless scream. His nails dug in Derek's forearms and he looked up in Derek's glowing, blue eyes. "Again – Do that – Do that again!" he gasped out and Derek could do nothing but comply. He braced himself on his hands and moved, hitting Stiles' prostate with each thrust. He bowed his head and concentrated on breathing. It was never this good. It never felt so fulfilling and _perfect_ with anyone he ever bedded. He felt as though his soul exploded and imploded at the same time; as though his very _being_ was regenerating itself. He opened his eyes when he felt warm, shivering hands cup his face, and he choked up when he looked down in Stiles' eyes. Stiles moved up and licked his lips and Derek's eyes slipped closed. He growled as Stiles kissed him deeply, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Faster." Stiles mumbled against his lips and Derek let go of something that was in between a groan and a whimper. He shifted his weight on his right arm, and sneaked his left under Stiles. The teen yelped when Derek moved up and sat back on his legs with Stiles straddling his lap, and the teen threw his head back with a breathless, drawn out moan. He looked down at Derek when the Werewolf wrapped his arms around him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and rested his forehead against his. Derek started to move again, and Stiles bit into his bottom lip. His eyelids were heavy, his cheeks were dark red, and his scent – _heavens_ his scent. It was all around Derek. He lowered his hands to Stiles' hips and took a firm hold of them as he started to move faster. Their eyes were still locked to one another's, and Derek felt as though a clawed hand gripped his heart and was squeezing the life out of him. Emotions he never felt before were stuck in his throat, and the only reason he didn't give in to the _maddening_ need to shift and claim, was the young man in his arms.

Stiles whimpered and buried his face in Derek's neck as the pace quickened. His dick was trapped between them, and Derek was hitting his prostate with each quick thrust. And yet he could feel it; he could feel the Werewolf holding back.

"Let go." He breathed out and Derek growled. "Just let go."

* * *

_As far as I'm concerned__  
__Santa doesn't have to load his sleigh; __  
__he can mark my other gifts 'returned'__  
__or give them all away._

* * *

"Derek!" the teen moaned when Derek lay him back down. He wrapped his legs around the Werewolf's waist as his hands slipped from around his shoulders. Derek took a hold of his hands and entwined their fingers together on either side of Stiles' head. The teen's heart was beating in sync with his, and Derek knew he was close. He growled as he bowed down, trying to suppress the need to Claim, but his eyes snapped open when Stiles nudged his nose with his and looked into his eyes. "Make me – Make me yours." Derek growled as the rhythm of his thrusts became frantic. Stiles threw his head back in a breathless scream, and Derek could no longer hold back. He bowed down and bit into Stiles' shoulder as his own orgasm washed over him like a tidal-wave. He choked up as the tight heat around his dick constricted around him almost painfully. He rested his weight on his elbows and slowly raised his head. The only thing he could hear was Stiles' steady heartbeat and slow, even breathing. He swallowed difficultly as he looked at the bloody bite-mark on Stiles' shoulder. He leaned down and lovingly cleaned the small wounds with his tongue, trying not to allow for his heart to be gripped by fear and worry. He buried his face in Stiles' neck and concentrated on his breathing and heartbeat. He didn't dare move. He didn't dare make a sound.

He bit him.

He couldn't hold back.

He actually _bit_ Stiles on their – on _his_ first time.

Even though his wolf was howling in satisfaction, Derek felt his eyes fill with tears. The Bite of a Beta didn't have the same strength as an Alpha's Bite. It didn't have the same power. Derek ground his teeth tightly together and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he tried to fight off the growing panic and desperation.

He did it again.

He endangered someone he loved again.

It was happening all over again, just like with Paige. It will happen all over-…

"Hey." His head snapped up and he looked in tired, amber orbs. "Hey, what's wrong?" Stiles whispered and Derek looked at the Bite mark. _It's healing._ His thoughts came to a sharp stop as a shiver wrecked his body. _It's healing!_

* * *

_I only want your lovin' for Christmas; __  
__no other kind of present will do._

* * *

"You're – You're alright?" he breathed out weakly and Stiles chuckled. He reached up and cupped Derek's face in his hands. He caressed his cheeks with his thumbs and smiled at him lovingly.

"I'm _better_ than alright." Derek let go of the breath he was holding and bowed down to kiss Stiles with every piece of love and relief he felt. Stiles chuckled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders. Derek smiled and rolled to his side, taking Stiles with him since he was still inside him and in no rush to leave that welcoming warmth. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and hit his head back on the ground with a relieved sigh. He looked down when Stiles kissed his chest, and the younger man smiled up at him. "Love you, Sourwolf." He murmured and Derek's smile grew.

"I love you too."

* * *

_You're all I want, my darling; __  
__please want me too._

* * *

The old, renovated Hale house went completely quiet when the residents heard the front door open. Faster than a human eye can see they all rushed into the front hallway, and their eyes widened when Derek and Stiles walked in with Stiles leaning against Derek, and Derek's arm thrown casually around Stiles' shoulders. No words needed to be said. They could all smell it and see it on them.

Their clothes were dirty, they both had dry leafs in their hair, but their eyes were glowing, and they were both smiling.

"Finally!" the youngest among them, Isaac, was first to break the silence and laughter broke out among them.

"Took you long enough." Cora drawled and winked at her older brother. Once the Pack stopped laughing, Scott walked forward and stopped right in front of them. He placed his right hand on Stiles' shoulder and his left on Derek's, and smiled at them warmly.

"I'm happy for you; both of you." He said, and Derek and Stiles exchanged a small glance. They both raised an eyebrow at Scott when he smirked at them and took a step back. "And I wish you luck. John and mom arrived fifteen minutes ago and they are in the living room wondering where you two have been for over a day." With that said he turned around while Derek and Stiles exchanged a horrified glance.

"Fuck." Stiles breathed out while the others laughed.

"Oh, don't worry." They looked at Lydia, who was practically leering at them. "We were good enough to inform your dad that we felt another bond snap into place and that you and Derek are officially Mated." Stiles' eyes widened while Derek paled.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Run."

"Right."

"Stiles!"

"Run!" the teen grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him along out into the white snow.

"Stiles!" the teen looked at Derek over his shoulder with a huge grin, and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Last one to the cave is a rotten egg!" he called out as he let go of Derek's hand and broke into a sprint, just as John's voice echoed through the forest.

"STILES!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it!****  
****Please, tell me if you did! The next story comes tomorrow!**

**All my love, ****  
****Ms. Yuki**


	4. Baby's First Christmas

**'Baby's first Christmas'**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Baby's first Christmas' sung by Connie Francis. It was written by Ted Murray and Benny Davis, and published by Lyrics © Emi Music Publishing. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf.**

* * *

"Oh, God; I hoped he'd at least sleep for a few hours." Stiles groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He sighed when he felt chapped lips on his naked shoulder.

"Sleep, I'll go." Stiles sighed and raised his head to smile at his husband.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he murmured and Derek bowed down to steal a kiss off of Stiles' dry lips.

"Sleep; I'll be right back." He said and Stiles closed his eyes with a sigh. Derek smiled and pulled on a grey hoody before he made his way to the room opposite of his and Stiles'. The door was open and Derek strolled in, and a small smile tugged on his lips.

"Hey, baby boy." He murmured as he leaned over the crib where his three months old son cried and wiggled around. His colorful blanket was at his little feet and his chubby face was red with effort. "Your mommy really needs to get some sleep, love." Derek gently picked him up and cradled him to his chest. The baby stopped screaming almost immediately, but he was still whimpering and hiccupping, and huge tears were still rolling down his little chubby cheeks. He nuzzled his little head in Derek's neck and fisted his small hands in his shirt as Derek gently patted his back and walked around the room. "That's right, son." He murmured lovingly.

"Daddy?" he looked up and found his 6 year old daughter standing in the doorway. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and her lips were pursed in a small, tried pout.

"What is it, Talia?" he murmured as he took a seat in the rocking chair.

"Why is he crying all the time? Is something wrong with him?" she yawned widely and walked over to Derek. He chuckled and helped Talia sit on his knee. He wrapped his right arm around her while he held his son with his left arm, and cradled both of his children to his chest as he rocked them back and forth.

"There's nothing wrong with him, Lee. We've just had a few busy days, and he's a bit tired so he dreams a lot. It's normal." Talia nodded and rested her head on her father's strong chest.

"It's been a while since all our aunts and uncles gathered here. I guess it's all a bit too much for him, right?" Derek chuckled and kissed the top of her head. When his son cooed he kissed his head as well and Talia smiled. "I'm surprised they're not all here right now." Derek chuckled again.

"They learned not to interfere after you were born. We all gathered together like this as well, and Scott and Allison tried to calm you down when you started crying like your brother. Suffice to say, you didn't stop until both your mother and I came in." Talia hummed and Derek smiled.

"So I guess they're all cowering in their rooms right now." She said and Derek suppressed a laugh.

"Yeah; they're all hiding in their rooms."

"Is mommy sleeping?"

"Why don't you go and see?" Derek said and Talia shrugged.

"He's been running around for days to get everything ready for Christmas. I don't want to wake him up." Derek kissed the top of her head again and hugged her closer.

"Do you want to stay here with me or do you want to go back to your room?" he asked and Talia hummed. She reached up and gently coaxed her brother to unclench his fist only to stick her right hand index finger under it, and the baby took a firm hold of it with a content little sigh.

"I'll stay here." Derek smiled and rested his head on the high backrest. He closed his eyes as Talia nuzzled closer to him, and ever so slowly, his children fell asleep, safe within the hold of his strong arms.

* * *

Derek woke up slowly feeling someone's eyes on his face. He opened his eyes and found Stiles leaning on the doorframe with a loving smile on his beautiful face.

"Stiles?"

"Hush." The younger man pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked into the room quietly. "I just came to check up on you. You weren't sleeping for long." Derek frowned at his husband and looked at their children who were sound asleep on his chest.

"I thought you were asleep." He muttered as Stiles leaned down to kiss him lightly before he kissed the back of his son's head and his daughter's forehead.

"It was too quiet." Stiles whispered and Derek chuckled. Stiles winked at him and crouched lower as he brushed a strand of Talia's black hair behind her ear. "I'll take her to bed and you put Kevin in his crib. We have two more hours to catch up on sleep before we need to continue with Christmas preparations."

"You take Kevin-…"

"Derek, please."

"Deaton said four months of no heavy lifting for you." Derek shot Stiles a strict look and the younger man gave in with a sigh.

"Alright." He conceded and carefully took their son into his arms. He cradled the baby to his chest when Derek stood up with Talia in his arms. He approached Stiles and he smiled when Derek bowed down to kiss him.

"I'll be back in a minute." When Derek left the room Stiles sighed and looked at their son. He smiled lovingly and kissed his forehead before he walked over to the crib and gently placed him down. He covered him to his waist with the small blanket and fixed a few fluffy toys around the corners. He placed his hand carefully on Kevin's stomach as he gazed down on his chubby little face, and thin pouty lips.

"My son." He murmured lovingly. "My baby boy."

* * *

_It's baby's first Christmas,  
it's something to see;  
mommy and daddy  
trimming baby's Christmas tree._

* * *

"This will be the best Christmas ever." He murmured as he caressed Kevin's cheek with the back of his fingers. "The whole Pack is here, and it's all because of you and Talia, my little one." He murmured lovingly. "Daddy and I will do our best. We'll take loads of pictures so that when you're older you can see just how happy we are that you're in our life." Stiles shivered when he felt his husband's eyes on his back and he turned around to look at him. Derek was standing in the doorway with his hands pushed into the pockets of his hoody. His eyes were filled with warmth and his lips were stretched in a small, happy, peaceful smile. Stiles looked at their son again, bowed low and kissed his forehead before he walked over to Derek and together they entered their room. They closed the door and moved directly for the bed, and Stiles sighed when Derek spooned him from behind and placed his hand on Stiles' stomach.

The younger man chuckled when he felt Derek's fingers trace the barely visible scars there with the tips of his fingers, and he stopped him from continuing by placing his hand over Derek's. Derek kissed his shoulder and nuzzled his nose in the back of Stiles' neck, and the man with whiskey colored, gold tinted eyes smiled in content.

Everything was perfect.

Everything was absolutely perfect.

* * *

"Lydia, I told you that you don't have to buy anything! We're starting to lack space for things!" Stiles ranted as he, Allison and Isaac danced around the kitchen making cakes and cookies, preparing everything for Christmas Eve.

"I just saw this perfect little dress that would look so _good_ on Talia; I could help myself!" Lydia justified herself while she emptied the shopping bags and Stiles sighed in resignation.

"You're not going shopping alone again." He said and Lydia grinned at him while Allison and Isaac exchanged amused glances.

"Stiles, help!" in that moment Aiden rushed into the room with Kevin in his arms and the baby was screaming bloody murmured. Stiles rolled his eyes and tsked as he let go of the cookies he was decorating and rushed around the kitchen table to take his son from the frightened Werewolf's arms.

"I'm never trusting either one of my children with either one of you ever again!" he called out as he rushed out of the room, and Lydia, Isaac and Allison snickered while Aiden let go of a relieved sigh.

"You faced monsters of all sorts, and yet you're afraid of a small baby." Lydia chastised her husband who threw her a pleading look.

"I have no idea how to handle a baby! I haven't the _slightest_ idea on what to do when they start crying!"

"You just hold them and hope for the best." The adults raised eyebrows at Talia when she marched into the kitchen, grabbed something from the table and grinned up and Aiden. "At least mommy told me that's how you do it." She hopped out of the kitchen, nibbling on a half finished cookie.

"_That's_ his secret?" Aiden looked at Lydia and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Aiden, we need help here!" the Werewolf ran out of the kitchen when Derek called out to him and Lydia shook her head.

"I truly _do_ hope he'll get over that fear of his soon." She murmured as she took over where Stiles left off and Allison and Isaac snickered at her.

"I'm sure he'll get over it when your child is born." Allison reassured Lydia and she smiled at her old friend.

"We'll Stiles and Derek proved to be naturals at this."

"_That_ was a surprise." Isaac drawled and Lydia and Allison snickered.

"Maybe it's something that comes with having your own baby to look after." Allison said and Lydia hummed.

"It could be." She agreed. "Now let's finish this. I'm sure Stiles will find something else for us to do."

* * *

_It's a very special Christmas;  
a blessing from above.  
It's baby's first Christmas;  
a Christmas full of love._

* * *

"Talia, stop teasing your brother with that string; it's time for the Christmas star!" Stiles called out to his daughter and she looked up at him with a huge grin. She ran over to Derek, who stood beside an almost perfect Christmas tree and he gave her the beautiful golden star that will be placed on the top. He took her in his strong arms and raised her up while the rest of the Pack stood around the room.

Cora, John and Mellissa stood beside the crib where Kevin was cooing and giggling. Lydia, Aiden, Allison, Isaac and Scott were sitting on the big couch, Danny and Ethan were standing to the side with huge grins on their faces and Stiles was standing behind Derek, watching as his daughter placed the Christmas Star on top of the Christmas tree.

They clapped and cheered when Talia squealed in joy, and Derek placed her down. They took a few steps back and gazed upon the colorful tree in the corner of their living room. Slow, Christmas music was playing in the background, the airs smelled of pine needles, punch, cookies and cake, and dinner was waiting for them already served in the dining room. Derek smiled when Stiles walked over to the crib, smiled at his proud father and took Kevin in his arms. He walked over to Derek and Talia, and Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulders with a warm, loving smile.

It's been a hectic week, but it all paid off. They were all together, it was snowing outside, and they were all happy. The whole Pack, the Family was gathered in one place to celebrate Christmas together. For 10 days they would exchange stories, they would remember everything that happened and dream of everything that has yet to happen.

"Photo-time! Alpha's orders!" Scott called out and jumped to his feet while some of his Pack-mates groaned and others (namely Lydia and Allison) clapped in joy.

Yes, it was a very happy Christmas.

* * *

Stiles smiled as he checked up on Talia and found her fast asleep, with her huge wolf plushy hugged tightly to her chest. He closed the door of her room and moved on to Kevin's, and found his baby boy sleeping soundly, his breathing even and chubby cheeks rosy. His small hands were fisted on his little chest as if he was clutching something precious close to himself. With a chuckle Stiles walked into his and Derek's bedroom and closed the door behind.

"I have a feeling he'll sleep through the night." He murmured as he took his house-robe off and made his way into the bed. Derek closed the book he was reading and placed it on the bedside cabinet. He turned off the light while Stiles lay down beside him, and pulled him into his arms. Stiles sighed as he rested his head on Derek's chest and the older Werewolf chuckled lowly.

"You've been sighing an awful lot lately." He commented as he wrapped his arms around Stiles. He tilted his head up and his eyes glowed golden for a second.

"And you've been chuckling and laughing up a storm ever since Kevin was born." He drawled and Derek chuckled.

"I'm happy." He murmured and raised his right arm to gently caress Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers. "We have an intelligent, beautiful daughter and a healthy, strong son. I have you; my husband. The whole Pack is here. I'm happy." Stiles smiled at him lovingly and pushed himself up a bit to kiss Derek lovingly.

"This will be the best Christmas ever." He murmured against Derek's lips and the older werewolf smiled.

"Yeah." In that moment both of them looked up when they heard church-bells ringing in the distance. They shared a look and warmth and love filled their eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Sourwolf." Stiles murmured and Derek smiled.

"Merry Christmas." They were about to kiss when a shrill cry broke the moment. They sighed at the same time only to share a grin, and together they stood up and walked out of their room. They entered Kevin's room and Stiles hurried over to take Kevin into his arms.

"Mommy? Daddy?" they turned around and found Talia standing in the doorway. Stiles took a seat on the ground as Kevin quieted down and Derek crouched beside him. Talia smiled and walked over to them. They heard doors open and people walking towards them, and ever so slowly the nursing room filled up with the members of their family. Stiles chuckled at their sleepy, but happy faces and his dad walked over to them.

"I guess he wanted to say merry Christmas to everyone." John murmured as he kissed Talia's forehead before he did the same to Stiles. Derek and Stiles exchanged a small glance before they looked at their son and daughter.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

_It's a very special Christmas  
A blessing from above  
It's baby's first Christmas  
A Christmas full of love._

* * *

**I hope you liked it!  
Another chapter comes tomorrow!  
All my love,  
Ms. Yuki**


	5. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Baby's first Christmas' written by John Mellencamp, and published by Lyrics © Emi Music Publishing, Regent Music corporation. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf.**

* * *

"Will Santa really come tonight, da?" Stiles chuckled as he tucked his 5 year old daughter in her bed. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and nuzzle his nose again hers. She'd ask him the same question every year on Christmas Eve, and it had yet to stop being the sweetest thing he ever heard.

"I don't know, Lee. Have you been a good girl this year?" he asked as he tapped the tip of her small, button nose with his right index finger and she growled cutely.

"You know I was!" she cried out and crossed her arms over her chest, and Stiles snickered.

"And did you send him a letter with your Christmas wishes?" she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"_You_ were supposed to send it!"

"Oh?" her eyes widened comically when he winced.

"You _did_ send it, didn't you, da?" he laughed at her terrified expression and kissed her forehead again.

"Of course I did, Lee." He comforted and she let go of a sigh of relief. "Now go to sleep; you know Santa won't come if you're awake." She let go of a heavy sigh and pouted.

"Alright." She grumbled and Stiles covered her up to her neck with her comforter.

"Sleep well." He murmured as he stood up and walked out of her room. He closed the door and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen as he chuckled for himself.

Tomorrow would be a busy day. Christmas was _always_ a busy day for the McCall Pack. Ever since peaceful times settled over Beacon Hills, they've prospered and grown, especially once Derek and Cora returned. Scott was more than happy to accept them into his Pack, and sometimes Stiles still wondered how everything seemed to resolve itself.

Scott and Allison started going out with Stiles and Isaac's help. Isaac and Allison developed a familial bond, and they were almost as close as Scott and Stiles, so it was only normal for Isaac and Stiles to work together to bring Scott and Allison together again. It didn't take a lot of effort though. The two were truly meant to be. Lydia and Aiden hit it off right away. Ethan brought Danny into the mix, and some two years later, Danny became a Werewolf of his own will. It was a surprise for everyone when Allison asked Scott for the Bite. While her father was against it, he knew there was nothing he could do. What surprised everyone was when Cora and Isaac came out as a couple. The two worked surprisingly well together. Where Cora was hardened by life and loss, Isaac was loving and gentle. Where Isaac was weak and afraid, Cora was strong and patient, which was in on itself a surprise. Stiles never pegged Cora to be patient with anything, although he experienced the Hale patience on his own skin not long after. He and Lydia were the only ones who decided to leave for College. Lydia went to MIT, and Stiles went to the Police Academy, much to his father's chagrin. Since everyone in the Pack had someone even before they went to College, Derek and Stiles found themselves working together more often than not, and even then Stiles started to see a change in Derek. He was less the Sourwolf he remembered and more of the kind man Stiles knew he was deep inside.

As they spent more and more time together, feelings started to develop between them. At first it was just companionship. Both loved spending time together, mostly because neither one wanted to spend time with any of the lovesick _pups_ they called Pack-mates. They _were_ happy for the others, but that didn't mean they loved getting the fact that they were single rubbed into their noses all the time.

Stiles was surprised and yet undeniably happy when Derek was the first to visit him at the Academy. As a matter of fact, Derek was the _only_ one besides he dad, who didn't wait for the holidays to see him. While he stayed in contact with the rest of the Pack via e-mails, Derek took every chance he could find to visit Stiles. The amber eyed man still remembered with fondness the nights he and Derek spent in his dorm talking about everything and nothing. Since Derek was a Werewolf and thus hard to catch, neither worried about the visiting rules. Stiles still giggled in that ridiculously silly way when he remembered waking up snuggled in Derek's arms after one such visit, with the Werewolf's nose buried in his hair and his body flushed against Stiles'. After the starting embarrassment they couldn't deny that the feelings of friendship between them seemed to have evolved without them noticing. Before Derek left that day he kissed Stiles for the first time and promised to come back as soon as possible. Every next visit was bitter-sweet, and Stiles couldn't wait to finish the Academy.

Never the less, time passed quickly. Both he and Lydia graduated as valedictorians, and returned to Beacon Hills. Stiles soon became the deputy and Lydia started teaching in Beacon Hills High. Soon they had a double wedding, with Allison marrying Scott, and Lydia marrying Aiden. The year after that Isaac and Cora 'tied the knot' and a year after Ethan and Danny made their Mating official as well. All eyes turned to Derek and Stiles, but the two were happy taking their own time.

It wasn't a surprise to Scott when Stiles came asking for the Bite, and the Alpha of Beacon Hills was more than happy to grant his brother's wish. John, who by now got used to the supernatural, only smiled at his son and finally gave his blessing to him and Derek.

No one expected to discover something not one of them knew, though. When Danny started to get sick in the mornings, and his scent started to change Deaton shared a little fact with them. Male Submissive Werewolves could carry a child to term. The technicalities that made it possible were still something no one understood. It had something to do with their wolves being female and werewolves being a dying race, and something Deaton called the 'Magic of the Moon'. They didn't even try to understand. It was quite a surprise to all of them, but a surprise they soon got used to. Derek and Stiles already talked a few times about adopting a child one day. The knowledge that they could have their _own_ child brought smiles on their faces and peace to their hearts.

So, the years passed them by with only occasional 'hostile' meetings, and the Pack prospered. Danny had a healthy baby boy, followed by Allison giving birth to two beautiful little girls. When Stiles found out he was pregnant, his father insisted on him leaving the force, and he had Derek's backing. Stiles gave up his position as the deputy gracefully under the condition that he could return to that position one day.

To this day, he regretted nothing.

He had a beautiful daughter, an amazing husband, and a family anyone could wish for.

Each year they gathered at Stiles and Derek's place for the holidays. Derek had the old Hale house rebuilt, and since it was the biggest house the Pack owned, it was only logical they spent their holidays there. All over the week before Christmas, Stiles had his hands full with making preparations. Allison, Lydia, Danny, Cora and Isaac would come every day to help him prepare food, while Derek, Aiden, Ethan and Scott took care of the Christmas trees for everyone and helped with putting the lights on their houses. John and Mellissa, who have gotten married a little before Stiles went for College after _much_ convincing by Stiles and Scott, were the proudest grandparents in the world. No one allowed them to do much, so their only job was to spend as much time as possible with the youngest members of the Pack. Not that they complained; they absolutely adored the children.

Stiles smiled as he finished his cup of tea and took a sip.

Yep; his life was perfect and he wouldn't change a thing.

He heard moving in the living room and chuckled as he placed the tea on the table and walked out of the kitchen. He snickered when he found 'Santa' placing colorfully wrapped gifts under the big Christmas tree in the corner of their living room. 'Santa' turned around and showed Stiles to be quiet giving him a minute wink with his right eye, and Stiles snickered when he heard another excited heartbeat. He walked into the living room as 'Santa' straightened and Stiles chuckled at him.

"You're a bit early this year, _Santa_." He spoke and the amazing green eyes slightly obscured by fake, white hair glimmered mischievously.

"And _you_ should be in bed." Stiles tsked and pouted as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Well I do believe that I am a bit too _old_ for you to leave me presents." He drawled.

"I _think_ I remember you say that no one is too old for presents." Stiles giggled when 'Santa' took a step closer to him. "Have you been good this year?" Stiles' eyes glimmered as 'Santa' stopped right in front of him and Stiles placed his hands on his broad chest. He giggled again when he felt the squishy padding under the red coat, and he started to tug and entwine his fingers in the thick, fake beard.

"Oh, I have been _very_ good." He murmured. 'Santa' chuckled and bowed down, and Stiles laughed into the light, chaste kiss they shared. They snickered when they heard a gasp coming from the darkness of the hallway. "Unlike _some_ little girls who should already be in bed!" the amber eyed man snickered and tugged the fake beard off, revealing the handsome face of his loving husband. "You've gotten good at this." Derek rolled his eyes.

"This year was supposed to be _your_ turn." He grumbled and Stiles' eyes glowed with mischievousness.

"I promised to pay you back if you did it again this year." Derek raised an eyebrow at him and placed his hands on Stiles' waist.

"Oh, _really_ now?" he drawled and Stiles hummed.

"Let's get you out of those clothes, _Santa_. One little Elf needs your attention." Stiles murmured against Derek's lips and winked at him, and Derek growled low in his throat.

"You will be the death of me." He grumbled and Stiles snickered.

"Oh, you know you love me."

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" John and Mellissa called out as they entered Stiles and Derek's house, receiving many answers in return, and they laughed as the pups ran over to them. Scott and Allison's daughters, Tanya and Sonya, Danny and Aiden's son, Caleb, and Derek and Stiles' daughter, Talia, jumped on them with huge grins and screams of 'merry Christmas'.

"Tanya! Sonya! Caleb! Lee! Let your grandparents _breathe_, for Christ's sake!" Stiles chastised them, although he was grinning, and the four younglings rolled their eyes at him as they allowed John and Mellissa to stand up.

"Merry Christmas, son." John pulled Stiles into a warm hug while the children grabbed the presents he and Mellissa brought.

"Merry Christmas, dad." Stiles kissed his cheek before Mellissa got a hold of him. "Merry Christmas, mom." She grinned at him and hugged him tightly. "Come in! The others are already in the living room, and the kids can't wait to open their presents."

"Just the kids?" the Sheriff asked and Stiles laughed.

"Alright, Isaac and Scott have been eyeing their presents as well." John and Mellissa laughed as they entered the living room, and another round of greetings happened.

"Alright; who's ready for some presents?!" Scott called out and the children cheered.

"Na-ah! First we'll have some breakfast!" Allison interrupted them and the children pouted while the adults laughed at them.

"Don't worry; the presents won't go anywhere." Lydia comforted them with her hand on her bulging stomach. Pregnancy suited her, just like everything always did. She was due in a month, but the whole Pack thought she was already ready to pop. Never the less, they knew better than say that to her.

"Come on, everyone. We need to set the table and bring the food out." Stiles said and the adults moved as one, not seeing that Talia summoned her cousins closer.

"What is it, Lee?" Caleb asked as they gathered around her. Talia checked if any of the adults were close before she beaconed them closer with a conspiratorial expression on her face.

"I saw something strange last night."

* * *

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus  
underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peep;  
she thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep._

* * *

"What did you see?" Tanya whispered and they moved closer to each other.

"I saw da kissing Santa!" Talia said and the other children looked at her wide-eyed.

"I saw the same!" Caleb cried out.

"We did too." Tanya and Sonya spoke at the same time and Talia pouted.

"That three-timing cheat!" she snapped.

"I asked mommy why she did that." Sonya said and Tanya nodded, and Talia and Caleb looked at them with almost matching raised eyebrows.

"And what did she say?" Talia asked.

"She said that even adults had to get something for Christmas, and that kiss was a blessing from Santa Claus so that our parents would have a good year." Talia, Caleb and Tanya exchanged pouting frowns.

"I wrote a letter to him." Talia grumbled and the others looked at her. "I'll give it to pa later so that he can send it to Santa."

"Will you tell your pa what you saw?" Caleb asked with wide, worry-filled eyes.

"No. If what Aunt Ally said is true, then Santa didn't mean anything with it. I just wanted to warn him."

"Mommy said that it was a kiss for good luck." Sonya said. "She said she received a kiss from Santa for Christmas ever since she had Tanya and me. She said that Santa gives a kiss to every mother in the world on Christmas, because that's a blessing for a good year." Tanya, Talia and Caleb exchanged glances, and after a few moments nodded at each other. Before either could say anything, Stiles entered the room and grinned at them.

"What are you all still doing here? The faster we finish breakfast, faster you'll be able to open your presents!" the children cheered and ran to the dining room; all of them except Talia, that is. "Lee? What's wrong?" Stiles walked over to his daughter and crouched beside her.

"Da, I saw – I saw you last night."

* * *

_Then, I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
underneath his beard so snowy white._

* * *

"What did you see, Lee?" Stiles asked and gently took his daughter's small hands into his as he tried to look into her eyes. He smiled fondly as she pouted with her head bowed. She was so much like Derek in so many different ways. She even had his amazing eyes and raven black hair, but Stiles could see himself in the lines of her face, and her eyes had his shape even though they had Derek's coloring.

"I saw Santa kissing you." She murmured and Stiles laughed. Talia looked at him incredulously, but allowed him to pull her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his nose in her hair as he breathed in her scent.

"I have to get a present from Santa as well, Talia." Stiles said as he held her close. "Santa kisses all mommies for Christmas as a blessing for a good year."

"But you're not mommy! You're my da!" Talia whined with tears in her eyes and Stiles moved back a little so that he could cup her face in his hands.

"I gave birth to you, little one. That _does_ make me your mommy." Talia scrunched up her nose a bit and Stiles chuckled. He tapped the tip of her nose with his right index finger and winked at her when she glared at him. "Don't worry about Santa. Your da is the only man in my life, alright? If it will make you feel better, I will never allow Santa to kiss me again." Talia's eyes widened.

"But you said it was a blessing!" she cried out and Stiles sighed gravely.

"Well, if it bothers you so much, I guess I'll have to give up on my Christmas gift." He spoke mournfully.

"No!" she whined and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. "If it's a blessing kiss, then you shouldn't give up on it! Just – does – does pa know?" she asked and Stiles chuckled. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Of course he knows, love. He saw Santa kissing his mommy as well." Talia let go of the breath she was holding and nodded.

"Alright." Stiles chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"Now, let's go. We can't keep everyone waiting for much longer." Talia nodded with a small smile and Stiles grinned at her.

"Sure."

* * *

Stiles nuzzled closer to Derek as everyone opened their presents sitting around their living room. The children were laughing, the adults were smiling; there was slow Christmas music playing in the background, and the air smelled of pine and Pack. The amber eyed Werewolf smiled when he felt Derek nuzzle his nose in his hair as he hugged him closer, and Stiles sighed in content.

"Pa?"

"Yes, Talia?" Stiles answered. Talia was looking around the room with a confused frown. All the presents were opened and colorful pieces of paper were lying all over the room, but none of the adults could care less. It would be cleaned up later; much later.

"Where is pa's present?" she asked and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's right." Derek drawled teasingly and Stiles looked at him. "Where's my present?" Stiles snickered when Derek pouted at him while the other adults snickered and the children looked at the two with confusion written all over their faces.

"Your present will be a bit late this year, I'm afraid." Stiles said mournfully and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "I'd say some – hm – six and a half months late." Derek frowned in confusion and Stiles found it hard to stop himself from laughing. Derek's eyes widened slowly as realization colored his eyes when he saw the smile Stiles was trying so hard to suppress tugging on the corners of his cupid-bow lips.

"You – You're kidding." Derek breathed out and Stiles chuckled.

"You know I'm not." In the next moment Derek grinned and Stiles couldn't suppers the smile anymore. "You, Derek Hale, are going to be a father for the second time!" as the others cheered Derek scooped Stiles into his arms as he jumped to his feet and spun him around as they laughed.

"You're-…"

"I'm almost two months pregnant!" Stiles interrupted Derek as the former Alpha placed him on the ground and kissed him. "How's _that_ for a Christmas present?!" Derek laughed as Stiles grinned at him.

"Da? Pa?" they looked down at Talia when she tugged on their pants and they crouched lower to look into her eyes.

"What is it, Lee?" Derek asked.

"Is da really pregnant?" she asked and Stiles chuckled.

"I am, Talia. In about 6 months you're going to have a little brother or sister to play with." He said, and threw Derek a small glance.

"Really?" she asked and Stiles smiled at her lovingly while Derek placed his big, warm hand on her head.

"Really." Stiles said and Talia grinned.

"You're the best!" she threw herself in her parents' arms as Derek and Stiles laughed and the others observed the small family with fond, happy smiles.

It turned out to be the best Christmas yet.

* * *

Stiles sighed as he finished his cup of tea before he made his way back to bed. The others were already settled in the guest bedrooms, and the children were sleeping. He took a sip of his tea only to chuckle when he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"I should have guessed. The only time when you drank tea so late at night was when you were pregnant with Talia." Stiles sighed when Derek kissed his neck and rubbed his still flat stomach with his hands.

"We were both quite busy for the past few weeks, and I've been determined to hide this from you until Christmas." Stiles said as he placed the tea on the kitchen cabinet and turned around in his husband's arms. Derek smiled and bowed down to kiss him, and a small smile tugged on his lips when Stiles sighed against his lips. It still amazed him that even after almost 8 years of marriage Stiles still responded to him like he did the first time they kissed. "I think we should take this to the bedroom." Stiles murmured against Derek's lips and the older Werewolf chuckled.

"I agree." He moved back and took Stiles' hand in his. He halted in his step when Stiles stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Wait a second." Stiles let go of Derek's hand and walked over to the trash-bag in which they gathered what remained of the gift-wrappings. He picked the small white piece of paper off of the top of the pile and slowly unraveled it as Derek joined his side. "This wasn't here before." He murmured as he raised the paper, and both recognized their daughter's messy, crooked handwriting. Moments later they smiled and shook their heads.

_Dear Santa, _

_Thank you for all your presents, but I just need to warn you. If I ever see you kissing my da again, I will rip your throat out with my teeth._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Talia Claudia Hale_

"She sure is your daughter." Stiles drawled and Derek chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said as Stiles folded the piece of paper and put it in the pocket of his hoody. "But she's right; Santa should keep his hands off of my husband." He drawled as he pulled Stiles into his arms.

"Oh, hush you." Stiles murmured as Derek kissed him. The older Werewolf chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Stiles.

"So? Bed?" the younger man chuckled.

"Take me to North Pole, Santa."

* * *

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
if daddy had only seen  
mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**All my love,  
Ms. Yuki**


	6. You're My Christmas Present

**You're my Christmas present**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this chapter is 'You're my Christmas present' sung by Jimmy Beaumont and the Skyliners. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**I received a prompt from Katy to try something new; so this is it. I do hope you'll like it! This is a top!Stiles/bottom!Derek story, so if you don't like that, please don't read, alright? **

**This features content not fit for underage people. Please don't read if gay sex offends you in any way, shape or form.**

**All my love, **

**Ms. Yuki**

* * *

Derek looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the doorbell ring. He frowned in confusion as he marked the page and placed the book on the bed before he stood up and made his way over to the door. His apartment was empty. Cora and Isaac were out with Allison and Scott on a double date, and he wasn't expecting anyone to come so he settled for a quiet night with a good book.

The doorbell sounded again and Derek sighed as he reached the door. He opened them and halted before he managed to say anything when he saw someone he never expected to see standing in front of his front door.

"Stiles?" he spoke in wonder and the younger man grinned at him.

"Hey, Sourwolf!" he greeted and Derek opened his mouth to say something only to find the words stuck somewhere in his throat. Stiles snickered and his eyes glimmered mischievously. "Surprised to see me?" he drawled and Derek frowned.

"What – What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your dad?" he finally managed to press out over the pile of confusion in his throat and Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes.

"My dad and Scott's mom are having a blast at home, and I _really_ don't wanna impose on that." He drawled (almost _bitterly_, Derek noted) and looked over Derek's shoulder. "Am I imposing?" he asked and Derek found himself shifting his weight and swallowing difficultly as he tried to remember how to speak.

"No." he said. "No; I was just – Isaac and Cora are out and I just wanted to catch up on some reading." He managed to speak up and mentally patted his back for not stuttering _too_ much. Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I heard they are on a double date with Allison and Scott." He murmured. "I'm sorry if I came at a bad moment." He apologized with a small smile and Derek pushed down a blush which threatened to color his cheeks.

"No! I'm just surprised you came here." He opened his mouth with a small frown and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "Why _are_ you here, anyway?" Stiles chuckled and shrugged.

"Like I said; dad and Mellissa are having a full out _ball_ at my place. Scott's out, Lydia is doing god-knows-what with Aiden, and I – honestly I had nowhere else to go." He finally said and Derek 'oh'-ed. He licked his lips and swallowed and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, and Derek felt like an idiot.

"Would you – Would you like to come in?" the younger man chuckled and shook his head.

"Sure; if you don't mind."

"I don't!" the Werewolf spoke quickly and Stiles' eyebrows disappeared under his messy fringe. "I – I don't mind." Derek repeated and took a step to the side. Stiles smiled at him and walked in, and Derek shivered when Stiles' scent washed over him. Derek took a deep calming breath as he looked away from the younger man and closed and locked the door. _Now you've done it, Hale_. He thought as he made himself calm down. Sadly he was failing. His heart was beating as though it wanted to burst right out of his chest and he was thanking the heavens Stiles wasn't a Werewolf so he couldn't hear it. Derek turned around and found Stiles looking around the living room of his apartment. He took a deep breath and swallowed over the mass of _something_ that was gathering in his chest.

Stiles grew from a gangly teen into a handsome man in the span of two years since Derek and Cora returned to Beacon Hills from their little family sabbatical. While they were away, Scott's Pack somehow managed to defeat whatever they released with their sacrifice (they never spoke about it so Derek didn't exactly know what happened), and they somehow managed to kill Peter again (Derek would lie if he said that he didn't feel relief when that happened, and Cora didn't waste time mourning), only this time they made sure he wouldn't come back by burning his corpse. Chris packed up when Allison announced that she decided to become a member of Scott's Pack. They hadn't heard from him _or_ Gerard since. Stiles' dad and Scott's mom were a couple now, and Isaac and Cora were going out as well. And Derek?

Well, Derek was having a whole different set of problems, and each one of them started and ended with Stiles Stilinski. He didn't know when it started. It may have been when Stiles saved him from drowning. It may have been when the younger man acknowledged that Werewolves weren't monsters. It may have been when Boyd died and he offered quiet comfort. Derek had no idea when he started trusting Stiles, or even _caring_ about him. The fact was that he _did_, and the younger man did absolutely _nothing_ to stop Derek's feelings from growing into this big, fat pile of _something_ that neither let him sleep nor rest. Stiles was somehow _always there_. Whether it was an accidental meeting in the city or a Pack meeting the younger man was always there. It came to the point where every time Derek closed his eyes, he saw Stiles' face. Every time he'd take a breath he'd catch a whiff of Stiles' scent, and it was driving him _mad_. The wolf inside his head was _constantly_ howling for the younger man, and yet Derek made damn sure no one suspected anything.

Sure, a lot of things changed; Derek changed. With the help of the Pack and Cora, he finally managed to let go of the guilt and pain. He finally managed to open up. Cora commented several times that she finally had her big brother back; the brother she remembered. But of course, it didn't mean that Derek's insecurities magically vanished.

Oh, no; they were kind enough to manifest quite regularly in his hesitance to spend more time than absolutely necessary around Stiles because he was afraid the younger man would somehow see right through him. He avoided looking in Stiles' amazing eyes, avoided his touches as much as he could as not to make it strange or make the younger man suspicious, and he did his damned _best_ as not to blurt something out. Sure, it was difficult, especially since they _somehow_ managed to always end up in some messed up situation on their own. Just two weeks ago they spent almost 5 hours trapped in a small wooden crate hiding from a bunch of blood thirsty Vampires that stumbled upon Beacon Hills. It took the Pack 5 damn hours to find them, and Derek was sure that if it had taken just a minute longer, Stiles would have found out about his feelings for him. It was a good thing they could do nothing but breathe, because they could neither hear the Vampires nor could Derek smell them, and they couldn't risk being found. It was 5 hours of pure torture, because while the crate _was_ big enough for them to hide in it, it was a really _tight_ fit; a really, _really_ tight fit. Derek could still clearly remember the feel of Stiles' chest against his back, and the younger man's thighs pressed against his on either side of him and the tightness of his hold around Derek's chest. He still shivered when he remember the warmth of Stiles' breath on the back of his neck, and the feeling of Stiles' heart beating against his back.

He still had dreams about those 5 hours, although he couldn't decide whether they were dreams or nightmares.

"Derek?" he was shaken from his thoughts when Stiles called out to him, only for his eyes to widen and him to recoil when he realized Stiles was a little more than a breath away from him. "Are you alright?" the younger man frowned in worry, and Derek's mouth went dry.

"I'm fine!" he said and marched right beside Stiles. "Do you want some coffee? I think I still have some if Isaac and Cora didn't drink it all this morning." He walked right into the kitchen well aware that Stiles was following him at a more sedate pace.

"If you don't have coffee, tea will do." Stiles spoke up and Derek nodded although he had his back turned on Stiles. His heart was beating up a storm in his chest, and Derek had to try his hardest to keep his breathing calm. Stiles' presence was overwhelming. The younger man became a force to be reckoned with. He was almost an inch taller than Derek, and while he was still lithe, he grew into his once gangly limbs. He kept his hair longer than he used to as a teen, and it danced around his face and fell into his mesmerizing eyes in messy, wild tresses. His facial lines sharpened as well, and all traces of the kid he once was disappeared. He was a man through and through, at some points even more dominant than their Alpha. Derek was convinced that if Scott ever offered Stiles the Bite and the amber eyed man accepted it, he would take Scott's place in a heartbeat. He was confidant, intelligent and strong-willed, and while he was still sometimes hyperactive and there were times when he found it hard to concentrate, he calmed down greatly.

"Derek?" the Werewolf's breath hitched in his throat and he jumped to the side when Stiles spoke up from right beside him. The younger man was looking at him with a confused frown, and his hand was still hovering over Derek's forearm, his long, elegant, dexterous fingers just a hair away from his skin.

"Sorry." Derek mumbled as he poured water into cups and placed the tee bags in the water. "I just have a lot on my mind." He offered Stiles one cup as the younger man chuckled and leaned back against the kitchen cabinet.

"I'd say. I called for you four times before you answered. You seem really distracted tonight. Did something happen?" _What **didn't** happen?_ Derek thought but managed to keep his mouth shut.

"It's nothing." _Except that you came completely unannounced and we're **alone** in **my apartment** and there's nowhere to hide, and no one will come and-…_

"Come on, Sourwolf!" Stiles groaned and successfully interrupted Derek's trail of thoughts. "I know you better than that, don't you think?" the younger man had the _decency_ to look at him with a coy look, his eyes glimmering with mischievousness, and Derek felt as though lead filled his stomach and his heart sunk into his guts. _Tell him to get out. Chase him out of here. Tell him that you had plans; that you want to be alone!_ He thought frantically, but his mouth obviously decided to break all bonds with his brain and speak for itself.

"I don't think you do." Stiles' raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Really now?" he drawled and Derek's eyes widened when he placed his cup on the cabinet, stood right in front of Derek and crossed his arms over his chest. "You really think that I don't know you?" all of a sudden Derek felt like he was trapped. That was strange because there was a lot of room still around him, but as he gazed deep in Stiles' challenging eyes, he found himself unable to move.

"I don't think you do." There his mouth went talking again. Stiles chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright; why don't we put that to the test?" he drawled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Stiles snickered.

"Ask me whatever question you want about yourself. I can't go home for a few hours more, Isaac and Cora will stay at Isaac's place tonight, and you don't have a TV; this way at least our time will pass quicker. You ask me something you think I wouldn't know about you, and I'll answer your questions."

"What if you don't know the answer?" Derek asked and Stiles hummed.

"I don't know; what do you think I should do?" Derek frowned and looked to the side. _Back away. Don't do this. You don't know what you're getting into!_ His mind screamed at him, but Derek knew it would be in vein. Stiles had that determined gleam in his eyes, and Derek has seen it enough times by now to know that the younger man would not be deterred. "We'll do it like this." He looked at Stiles and his eyes widened when the 24 year old took a step closer to him. "We'll go to the living room and you'll take a seat in the armchair. I'll stand exactly 10 steps away from you. You will ask me 10 questions. For each correct answer I will take one step forward. For each wrong answer I will take one step back. How does that sound?" Derek frowned and bowed his head. _What is he aiming at?_ He thought. "Derek?" he looked up and found Stiles looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright." He said only to slam his head into a proverbial wall. _Now see what you've gotten yourself into!_ His mind screamed at him. _But what is it? What **have** I gotten myself into?_ He thought, but his lips already moved of their own volition. "We'll do it that way." Stiles grinned at him and nodded.

"Great!" he grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen, and Derek prayed to whichever deity was listening that Stiles didn't hear his breath hitch in his throat. Once Derek was seated in his armchair, Stiles counted 10 steps backwards from him with a small, mysterious smile on his face.

"Start whenever you're ready." He said and Derek swallowed. His mind was blank and Stiles was looking at him with that strange unreadable look, and something in Derek was screaming for him to find a way out of this, but there was also a part of him that was curious. He wanted to find out what Stiles was aiming for. Derek never knew Stiles as a man who did things just for the heck of it. As much as it sometimes annoyed everyone, Stiles always had an ulterior motive; he always had a _reason_ for everything he did.

And Derek wanted to know _why_. He wanted to know why Stiles came to him. He wanted to know why he was smiling in that absolutely _infuriatingly_ knowing way. He wanted to know what Stiles was there for.

So he wouldn't back away from this. Wherever this silly _game_ was taking them, Derek would see the end of it.

"I'm waiting!" Stiles called out to him and Derek frowned as he tried to think of a good question. He knew very well that Stiles probably knew everything about his background. He was damn good at research which earned him his job at the police station. He was a master tactician, and a force to be reckoned with when he'd set his mind to something. No crime went unpunished when Stiles would get his hands on the case. So, Derek knew that Stiles probably knew everything about his family. But did he know everything about _him_? _That's the question that started all this_. He thought. _So, let's start it simple_.

"What's my favorite color?" he asked and Stiles snorted.

"That's an easy one." He murmured. "Your favorite color is the amber." Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Correct." He said and Stiles took a step forward. His hands were clasped behind his back and his white, long sleeved turtleneck was stretched over taut muscles of his torso, and Derek swallowed over a lump.

"What's my favorite book?" Stiles smirked and chuckled.

"Now _that's_ more of a challenge." He drawled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying that you don't know?" he asked and Stiles winked at him.

"You read a lot, Sourwolf." He commented. "This might take a moment." Derek smirked as he leaned back in his armchair, crossed his legs and arms and shrugged.

"Take your time." Stiles shook his head with a small fond smile and snorted.

"Let's see." He murmured and crossed his arms over his chest. He bit into his bottom lip and Derek resisted the urge to shift in his place. The only light in the room was that coming from the few small lamps along the walls. It was snowing outside, and if Derek concentrated he could hear people moving down on the streets. He could hear Christmas music playing in the café across the street, and people laughing and having fun. "I'd say that you have several favorites." Derek was brought back to reality when Stiles spoke up, and he raised an eyebrow at him. "_Angela's Ashes_ by Frank McCourt, _The House on the Strand_ by Daphne du Maurier, _A Parchment of Leaves_ by Silas House and _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgson Burnett." Derek's eyebrows met the line of his hair and Stiles smirked at him. "While those are the books that you read the most, I don't believe that either one of those books is your absolute favorite." He clasped his hands behind his back again and smirked. "No; I'd say that your absolutely favorite book is _Rebecca _by Daphne du Maurier with _A Parchment of Leaves_ coming as a close second."

"But just now you counted the books that I read the most, and then you said that _Rebecca_ is my favorite. What makes you think that?" Derek asked and Stiles chuckled.

_"If only there could be an invention that bottled up a memory, like scent. And it never faded, and it never got stale. And then, when one wanted it, the bottle could be uncorked, and it would be like living the moment all over again."_ He recited and Derek frowned. "You are a man who cherishes memories, Derek. That one sentence left a huge imprint on you. That's why _Rebecca_ is your favorite book, although you rarely actually read it. Am I correct?" Derek swallowed with slight difficulties, but nodded never the less.

"You are." Stiles took a step forward with a small smile. He clasped his hands behind his back again and nodded at Derek.

"Your next question?" the Werewolf frowned thoughtfully, missing the gleam which entered Stiles' eyes.

"My full name." he said. "What is my full name?"

"Another easy one." Stiles murmured with a smirk, and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "If you can't think of a difficult question, I'm going to reach you really quickly."

"Your answer?" the Werewolf drawled and Stiles snorted.

"Derek Anthony Hale. You were named by your father Theodor and your grandfather Anthony." Derek nodded and Stiles took his third step forward. "Next."

"Whom do I admire most?" the younger man chuckled and shifted his weight.

"Your mother, Talia Hale. She taught you everything you know." Derek swallowed with slight difficulties as he nodded, and Stiles took his fourth step forward.

"Why did I stop playing basketball in high school?" Stiles hummed and tilted his head to the side.

"Where did you pull that one out?" he asked and Derek shrugged refusing to answer, and Stiles sighed and shook his head. "You stopped playing after Paige died because you didn't want to attract attention to yourself. Your eyes changed color and too much attention meant trouble." Stiles looked at him and Derek frowned when he saw the shadows in Stiles' eyes. "Am I right?"

"Yes." Stiles took his fifth step forward and Derek suddenly felt uncomfortable. Well, more uncomfortable than he was minutes ago. He had 5 more questions to ask; 5 more chances to prove to Stiles that he didn't know Derek.

"Why did I chase Isaac away when I found out Cora was alive?" he asked and Stiles frowned at him.

"You wanted to protect him." He didn't hesitate with his answer. "Even though you knew you couldn't face the Alpha Pack alone, you didn't want anyone to get hurt. You made Isaac leave by treating him like his father did because you knew that would be the only way for Isaac to leave and never look back. You made Boyd stay away by reminding him that he and Erica chose to run away. The only reason you allowed Cora to stay was because she was your blood, and you couldn't let her go, although I'm sure you had a plan to make sure she was safe; you had a plan to ensure her safety while you handled the Alpha Pack alone." Derek frowned and nodded slightly, and Stiles took his sixth step forward. "Careful, Derek." He warned and Derek looked into his eyes. "You have four more questions." _No need to remind me_. Derek thought as he took a deep breath.

"Why did I leave Beacon Hills with Cora?" Stiles took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You left because you needed closure." He said and Derek's frown deepened. "You couldn't stay in a place which held nothing but bad memories for you and the only way for you to make peace with everything you did and everything that happened, was for you to leave Beacon Hills behind." Derek nodded as he swallowed difficultly and Stiles took another step forward, and Derek felt a shiver run down his spine. _Three more questions._

"When did I start trusting you?" he blurted out and his eyes widened when Stiles tensed up. A few seconds later Stiles took a step back, and Derek felt as though a clawed hand clenched his heart.

"Why did I come back?" Stiles paled and took another step back as he bowed his head, and Derek's mouth suddenly went dry. He stood up slowly and tried to suppress the shivers that suddenly started to wreck his body.

"Why did I stay?" he ignored the fact that his voice was shaking. He didn't know where those three questions came from, but the fact that Stiles didn't know the answers to those three questions made his heart ache for a reason he couldn't name. He licked his lips, nodded for himself and wiped his for some reason sweaty palms on his thighs. "I thought so." He murmured, but before he could move Stiles spoke up.

"It's my turn." He spoke in a tone Derek heard only once. His voice was low and threatening, and Derek's mouth went dry again.

"What?" he was surprised when his voice wavered and Stiles looked at him through his ruffled fringe.

"There are exactly six steps between you and me." Stiles voice was dry, and Derek couldn't name the shadows in his eyes. The only thing he knew was that every single muscle in his body was tense, and that he wasn't sure he was ready for whatever was coming. "Six steps; six questions." Derek would have swallowed if his mouth didn't feel like it was coated in mountain ash. "Each time you say the truth, I take a step back. Each time you lie to me, I take a step forward, simple as that." _I don't want to play this game._ Derek thought as Stiles fisted his hands. "Why were you so insistent on pushing me away before the Alpha Pack arrived?"

"Because you only got in the way." Derek answered before he could think things through, and his breath hitched in his throat when Stiles took a step forward.

"Why did you try to protect me when Jackson trapped us at the pool?"

"Because I didn't want to have another death on my conscience." Derek didn't know why he said that, and his eyes widened when Stiles took another step forward, his eyes darkening even more.

"Why did you come back for me when the Twins came after us?"

"Why did you?"

"Answer the question!" Stiles snapped and Derek recoiled.

"Because you were an idiot who was trying to get himself killed!" Stiles took another step forward and Derek thought his heart would jump right out of his chest.

"Why was I the only one to whom you didn't write while you and Cora were away?"

"Because I had nothing to say to you." _Stop it! Stop saying those things!_ Derek screamed in his mind as Stiles took another step forward, and his scent overwhelmed Derek.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because Cora and I had nowhere else to go." His voice broke as Stiles took another step forward and Derek could feel Stiles' warmth washing over him.

"Why do you keep lying to me?" Derek's lips opened with the answer on the tip of his tongue, and Stiles' scorching eyes dove into his.

"Because telling the truth would chase you away." He whispered brokenly and heavy silence settled between them. They were looking in each other's eyes. Both were breathing hard, and Derek could hear nothing but the mad beating of his own heart. _What step would he take?_ rolled around his mind over and over again. His eyes widened when Stiles took a step forward, raised his hands and cupped Derek's face. He looked straight in Derek's eyes, and the Werewolf felt as though his breath was taken away.

"Let's try that again." Stiles murmured as he caressed Derek's cheekbones with his thumbs. "Why were you so insistent on pushing me away before the Alpha Pack arrived?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt." He whispered.

"Why did you try to protect me when Jackson trapped us at the pool?"

"Because I couldn't allow you to get killed."

"Why did you come back for me when the twins came after us?"

"Because you are too important to lose." Stiles swallowed and Derek shivered when he felt the younger man's breath fanning over his heated cheeks.

"Why was I the only one to whom you didn't write while you and Cora were away?" Stiles' voice was wavering and his eyes were glowing with something Derek couldn't name, although it made his heart clench painfully and his guts tightened.

"Because whatever I wrote wasn't good enough." Derek's voice broke and Stiles' lips stretched into a thin line.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I finally realized where I belong." Stiles leaned forward and rested his forehead against Derek's and his eyes slipped closed as warmth and the feeling of safety washed over him.

"Why do you keep lying to me?" Stiles' voice wasn't louder than a whisper, and Derek shivered when the amber eyed man moved even closer.

"Because I can't lose you." Derek didn't know whether he actually said those words out loud or not. He didn't know what was going on. A part of him thought that this was a dream; that he fell asleep while he was reading his book and that this was a dream. He thought all of this was just a dream his mind conjured because of his ever growing feelings for the younger man that somehow, between everything that happened, managed to steal his heart.

"You can't lose me, Derek." Derek's breath caught in his throat and his eyes snapped open. His heart skipped a beat when Stiles smiled at him in a way he never smiled before. _This **is** a dream._ Derek thought. Derek's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Stiles' eyes filled with warmth. He nuzzled his nose against Derek's as he flattened his body with his, and Derek's hands moved to Stiles' waist without him consciously moving them. "You could never lose me."

When Stiles lips settled on Derek's, he didn't feel as though fireworks exploded in his mind. His guts didn't sink. His heart didn't fly out of his chest. The sky didn't fall. The ground didn't open.

He felt peace.

He felt complete and utter peace.

He let go of the breath he was holding. His shoulders relaxed. His stomach uncoiled. His mind cleared.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring in Stiles' enchanting orbs.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Stiles murmured lovingly and Derek felt as though someone glued his lips together. "You have no idea how much I wanted to – to just come out and tell you how much I love you. Ever since you and Cora came back, I tried to say it so many times. I tried to catch you alone; tried to make you _see_ how much I want you, and yet _you_, my dear Derek, somehow became a master of avoidance." Derek shot him a confused frown and Stiles chuckled. "I've tried on _so many occasions_ to get you alone, all the while trying to keep everything secret from the others because if _they_ knew?" a shiver of dread passed down Derek's back and he huffed, and Stiles snickered.

"I think I've had enough of their matchmaking skills when it came to Cora and Isaac." Derek drawled and Stiles snickered.

"I know." Silence settled between them as they stood close with Stiles resting his forehead on Derek's, their eyes focused on each other's, their lips inches apart, and Derek was _still_ convinced that this was all just a dream. Stiles chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against Derek's. "Stop frowning, Sourwolf." Derek felt another shiver run down his back, and he heard Stiles' heart skip a beat when Derek's tongue peaked out to wet his dry lips. He let go of a shivering breath when Stiles' lips met his in a slow, languid kiss, and Derek leaned closer to Stiles, finally deciding that this _was_ in fact, a dream and that he should take the best of it. Stiles smiled against his lips when he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, as the younger man held his face with his warm hands and deepened the kiss. Derek felt warmth coil in his stomach when Stiles dragged his hands down his neck, shoulders and arms before he placed them on his sides, going lower and lower until he reached his hips and pulled him closer. The Werewolf grunted low in his throat when Stiles nibbled on his bottom lip and squeezed his hips, and Derek felt the younger man's need rub against his own growing erection through layers of clothing.

_Yes._ Derek thought. _This is a dream._ He moaned as the kiss deepened and Stiles groaned into his mouth, his fingers digging into Derek's hips through the firm material of his tight pants. Derek's knees almost gave up on him when Stiles kissed down his chin, and his breath hitched in his throat when he felt the tip of Stiles' tongue against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Hush." Stiles murmured when Derek tensed up in his arms. Never, not once in his life, has Derek allowed anyone but his family anywhere near his neck, but Stiles? With Stiles it seemed almost natural. Even though his instincts were telling him to pull back, every single fiber of his being wanted to just surrender to the younger man. _This **is** a dream, after all. What harm could come out of it? Besides, I'll wake up soon enough. I always do._ He thought as Stiles rubbed suiting circles in his hips and sides and Derek pushed Stiles' tight shirt up to reach warm skin.

He yelped when he tripped backwards and his eyes snapped open. Stiles smirked down at him as he loomed over him with his hands on either side of Derek's shoulders, kneeling between Derek's legs. Stiles leaned down as Derek reached up and tugged at his shirt, and the younger man snickered against Derek's lips.

"I expected you'd put up more of a fight after lying to me for so long." Stiles murmured as he nuzzled his nose in his beard covered cheek before he reached Derek's right ear and nibbled on his earlobe. _This is just a dream._ Derek thought as he tugged on Stiles' shirt, and the younger man moved back. The Werewolf swallowed difficultly when the shirt met the ground somewhere behind Stiles, and his mouth watered at the expense of pale skin stretched over taunt muscles. He brushed his hands up Stiles' sides, stomach and chest as he sat up while Stiles tugged on Derek's shirt. He raised he arms as Stiles took his shirt off, and it joined Stiles' turtleneck on the floor. Stiles groaned as he pushed at Derek's chest, making him lie down again, and the Werewolf let go of a shaky breath when Stiles dragged his elegant, strong hands down Derek's chest and abs. He gasped when Stiles teased his nipples with the tips of his index fingers and his moist, warm lips settled on the junction of his neck and right shoulder. He tilted his head to the side, giving the younger man more room to explore, as wave upon wave of warmth washed over his body, making goose bumps spread over his skin and every hair on his body stand on attention.

His fingers entangled in Stiles' hair as he kissed down his chest, and his lips replaced his right hand on Derek's left nipple as he brushed his fingers down Derek's stomach and to the growing bulge in his already too tight pants. He groaned and arched closer to Stiles when he rubbed his aching need through the rough material, and hissed when Stiles bit into his nipple only to soothe it with his tongue. His left hand was still playing with his right nipple, and Derek could freely say that this could just be the best dream he ever had. _I don't want to wake up_. He thought as Stiles kissed down his stomach and nuzzled his nose in the line of dark hair leading towards Derek's pants. He sat back as he unbuckled Derek's belt, and popped the button out of its hole before he pulled the zipper down. Derek's breath was coming in quick, shivering gasps as Stiles all but slipped off of the bed and pulled his trousers and boxers down to his knees. He moaned low in his throat when his member was released from his tight clothes, and Stiles smirked up at him as he kneeled in front of him. He took Derek's shoes and socks off before he got rid of Derek's boxers and pants. He placed his hands on Derek's knees, and moved them up his strong thighs, with his eyes boring into Derek's as he moved closer and closer to exactly where Derek wanted him.

His dreams rarely got this far and he didn't want to wake up. He never wanted to wake up. His right hand was fisted in the soft, cotton sheets of his bed and he caressed Stiles' soft right cheek with his left. Stiles tilted his head to the side and placed a loving kiss on Derek's hand before he moved in, and Derek gasped when Stiles' warm breath fanned over his aching cock. His eyes slipped closed and he threw his head back with a content moan when Stiles kissed the tip, and licked the few beads of pre-come that gathered on the slit. Derek's torso arched slightly of the bed when Stiles took the head of his dick into his mouth, and a low, guttural moan rolled off of Derek's lips.

_Please, don't make me wake up! Please; I don't want to wake up!_ rolled around his mind like a mantra as Stiles rolled his talented tongue around the head of Derek's cock, only to start bobbing his head up and down slowly until he swallowed Derek whole. The Werewolf's breath hitched in his throat and his left hand fisted in Stiles' soft hair. Stiles entwined his fingers with Derek's on the soft sheets as he held Derek down with his left hand. A small whine left Derek's lips when Stiles swallowed around his thick, pulsating length and pulled back. He kissed the tip of Derek's cock as he climbed back on the bed littering kisses and nips up Derek's stomach. He kneeled between Derek's parted legs and let go of Derek's hand as he settled both of his hands on Derek's stomach and dragged them up his chest. He leaned down as he cupped Derek's face and kissed him slowly, and Derek took a firm hold of Stiles' waist and pulled him down.

"You're going to be a pushy bottom." Stiles chuckled against Derek's lips, and Derek's eyes glowed blue for a second. "Move up." The younger man ordered and Derek crawled backwards towards the middle of the bed. His hand touched the book he left there earlier, and somewhere in the back of his mind alarms went off, but when he looked at Stiles and found the younger man taking his pants and boxers off at the same time, all thoughts left his brain.

_It never got this far in my dreams._ He thought as Stiles toed off his shoes and stepped out of his clothes before he kneeled on the bed and smirked at Derek when he raised his hand. Derek raised an eyebrow when he saw a tube of lube in it and Stiles chuckled.

"I've been carrying this around in my back pocket for _weeks_." He murmured as he moved closer and closer to Derek on his knees, and the Werewolf heard those same alarms going off, but he paid them no heed. This was turning out to be a good dream; a _very_ good dream. Stiles straddled Derek's waist and Derek sat up quickly. This was his dream and he'd be damned if he didn't take advantage of it. He placed his hands on Stiles' waist as he took one nipple in his mouth and warmth blossomed in his chest when Stiles groaned lowly. He felt Stiles' hands entangle in his hair as his fingers dug into Stiles' sides. He dragged his hands down to Stiles thighs and squeezed and Stiles chuckled as he buried his face in Derek's hair. "One _very_ pushy bottom." He murmured as he lowered his hands to Derek's neck and pushed him away from his chest. Derek growled but it soon turned into a moan when Stiles' lips covered his. The kiss was deep and almost desperate, and Derek sighed when his back touched the covers of the bed and Stiles pushed one leg between his, rubbing his member with his thigh. He nipped on Derek's lips before he nudged Derek's nose with his. "Turn around." He murmured and Derek swallowed as Stiles moved back. His whole body was wrecked with shivers as he lay on his stomach. Distantly he heard the sound of his book meeting the floor before he felt Stiles' body align itself with his. He buried his face in the soft sheets when Stiles kissed the back of his neck, and Derek heard the tube of lube pop open. He shivered and moaned lowly when he felt a tender touch trace his spine from the back of his neck to the small of his back.

Stiles was leaning on his left elbow as he traced the curve of Derek's spine with his fingers. His lips followed his fingers as he pushed his right leg between Derek's making the Werewolf spread his legs for him. As he kissed the small of his back he took the tube of lube and coated his fingers generously. Derek hissed and arched into the bed when he felt Stiles' fingers against his opening, but that move meant friction for his cock, and a shiver of pleasure traveled up his spine.

"Relax." Stiles murmured against his ear as he circled his entrance with his index finger, and Derek let go of a shivering breath. He arched closer to Stiles, and the younger man sneaked his left arm under Derek, pulling him flat against his chest. Stiles' hand left his entrance for a second as he took a gentle hold of Derek's right thigh and pushed his legs further apart. Derek's breath caught in his throat when Stiles' fingers returned to his entrance, and he swallowed difficultly when he felt one finger rubbing against the tight heat. "Damn it." Stiles murmured against his ear before he buried his face in Derek's shoulder. Derek winced and twitched when one lubed finger breached the tight ring of muscle. "So tight." Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut as a blush covered his cheeks and he started coming short of breath. Stiles was teasing his right nipple with his fingers, and he was nibbling and kissing on his shoulder and neck as he slowly started to move his finger deeper and deeper into Derek's tight heat.

_This is one good dream._ Derek thought as he closed his eyes and did his best to relax. His dreams _never_ went this far; never. But he wasn't complaining; oh, no. Not when there was a chance that he would wake up any second. Not when he could feel Stiles' warmth enveloping him, his rock hard member rubbing against his back, and his finger thrusting in and out of him in a slow, comforting rhythm. So many times his dreams would end when he'd dream about Stiles' lips wrapping themselves around his cock. He would wake up with a sticky mess in his pants and an aching hole in his heart.

This dream was good. It was very good.

He winced and his breath caught in his throat when Stiles added another finger.

"Breathe." Stiles murmured against his ear and kissed just under it comfortingly, and Derek took a shaky breath as Stiles moved his fingers inside him as though he was searching for something. "It's gonna be alright." Stiles whispered and Derek swallowed. His eyes snapped open and he breathed out sharply as a wave of incredible pleasure surged up his back. "Found it." Derek fisted his right hand in the sheets and he entwined the fingers of his left hand with Stiles' on his chest as Stiles fingers rubbed against that sweet, sweet spot inside him insistently. Wave upon wave of pleasure surged up his spine drawing breathless gasps and strained mewls from Derek's lips. "God, Derek, you're so tight." Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Stiles murmured against his ear. "I can't wait to get my cock in you." A small whine left Derek's lips. "But you don't need that, do you? I bet I could make you come with just my fingers."

"Stiles." Derek breathed out and the younger man chuckled against his ear, his warm breath fanning over his already heated skin, and his fingers brushing against his prostate with each thrust.

"Look at you; so _beautiful_."

"Stiles!" Derek gasped out weakly when Stiles bit into his shoulder and started to move his fingers faster, hitting his prostate with each forceful thrust.

"Do you want me, Derek?" the Werewolf bit into his bottom lip. He was sure there were a few tears in his sheets from how hard he was fisting his right hand in them, but he didn't care. This was a dream. But, _god_, how he wished it wasn't! "Tell me, Derek. Tell me you want me."

"Stiles – I-…" his words got stuck in his throat as he felt another finger enter him and pain mixed with pleasure; but what sweet pain it was as it carried a promise of completion with it.

"Tell me, Derek. I want you to scream for me. I want you to tell me how much you want me. I want my name to roll off your lips as I fill you slowly." Derek was sure his face would be permanently red. He was sure that after this dream he wouldn't be able to look into Stiles' eyes for months to come. "Tell me, Derek!" Stiles' hissed after one particularly strong thrust and Derek choked up on a whine.

"Please – Please – Stiles – I-…"

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you! Please – just-…" in less than a second Stiles' fingers were out of him, and Derek heard the tube of lube open again. "Stiles!" he gasped when he felt the tip of the younger man's cock rub against his entrance. Stiles took a firm hold of Derek's right thigh as he raised his leg, and hugged him closer to his chest.

"Genim; my real name is Genim." Stiles breathed against his ear, but before Derek could react to the screaming alarm in the back of his head, Stiles entered him in one forceful thrust. Derek's breath caught in his throat and he threw his head back. Stiles grunted against his ear as Derek squeezed his left hand in his. "Damn it." He pressed out through his teeth as Derek's tight channel clamped down on his aching cock. "So good; you're so – so perfect."

Derek swallowed as he tried to relax. It hurt; god, it hurt so much. But at the same time, it felt so, _so_ good. He felt full. He felt complete.

A shiver passed down his spine when he felt Stiles' soft lips on his shoulder, littering loving, gentle kisses all over it.

"Move. Please – I-…"

"God, Derek-…" Stiles breathed out and moved until only the head of his cock was in Derek. The Werewolf groaned when Stiles started to thrust slowly in and out of him. It still hurt slightly, but it also felt better than anything ever did. All thought left Derek's mind when Stiles hit his prostate and a whimper escaped his lips. "So tight; so warm." His thrusts picked up speed and Derek could only do so much as not to come right away. Stiles was holding him close to his chest, his perfect lips were on his neck, and that wonderful piece of him was thrusting into him with determination and focus only Stiles had. Each thrust brought a surge of pleasure up Derek's spine. Each breathless, raspy word Stiles murmured against his ear made Derek's heart clench. "Fuck, Derek!" he moaned in displeasure when Stiles pulled out of him only to grunt when he suddenly found himself on his back, with Stiles between his legs. The younger man hoisted Derek's knees up on his waist before he pushed into Derek hard and quick. He held himself up with each hand on either side of Derek's head, and Derek grabbed onto Stiles' forearms, holding on for dear life as Stiles pounded him into the mattress. Stiles leaned down with a groan and rested his forehead on Derek's and the Werewolf gasped when he changed the direction of his thrusts for the slightest of bits, hitting his prostate head on each time.

"Tell me, Derek." He murmured as Derek's mind started to go completely blank. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." He breathed out without really realizing he did it, and Stiles thrusts became uneven and almost frantic. He rested his whole weight on his left hand and reached between them with his right, taking a firm hold of Derek's member. Derek reached up and dug his fingers in the back of Stiles' neck, his right hand still holding on to Stiles' left forearm. "I love you, Gen – Genim, Please – Please-…"

"Derek!" Stiles choked up as Derek's orgasm washed over him, and his already tight heat clamped down on Stiles.

The younger man came a few hard thrusts later, and as Derek felt warmth fill him, darkness overtook him.

_It was just a dream._

* * *

Derek woke up with a low groan. He swallowed difficultly as he raised his right hand and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Memories of last night's dream filled his mind and it brought a sad smile on his lips. _It was just a dream._ He thought as he rolled to his back, and his covers – wait.

Didn't he fall asleep with his book in his hand?

And wasn't he _dressed_?

A scent tickled his nose and only then did he hear movement coming from the kitchen. He sat up quickly as his heartbeat sped up. There was a bunch of clothes on the ground beside the bed, and his book was lying forgotten on the ground. The air smelled of coffee, eggs and bacon, and lingering around him was the scent of-…

"Stiles?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead." His head snapped up and his wide eyes met Stiles' amusement-filled amber orbs. "I didn't know you liked to sleep in that much." Derek was frozen in his place. Stiles was standing in front of him in nothing but his trousers and two cups of coffee in his hands. "Derek?" Stiles called out as he frowned in worry and Derek swallowed difficultly.

"It wasn't a dream." He mumbled into his chin and Stiles' frown deepened. He walked over and placed the cups on the bedside table before he took a seat on the bed. Derek was still staring at him in shock and fascination, and when Stiles raised his left hand to cup Derek's cheek, the Werewolf couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that wrecked his body.

"Derek, is everything alright?" Stiles asked and leaned closer and Derek shivered again.

"It wasn't a dream."

"Of course it wasn't-…" Stiles stopped as realization colored his eyes. "Derek." He murmured lovingly as a smile stretched his lips. He cupped Derek's face in both hands and leaned in to kiss him. Derek's eyes slipped closed and he moaned into the kiss. He raised his hands and settled them on Stiles' waist as the younger man kissed him with love and tenderness. "You silly old, Sourwolf." He murmured against Derek's lips as he nuzzled his nose against Derek's. "You really thought it was just a dream?" Derek bowed his head a little, but Stiles didn't let him go far. "I told you last night, Derek." He nudged Derek's forehead with his nose as he caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. "I waited for this for _so_ long."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Why didn't you?" Stiles countered and Derek's lips snapped closed. Stiles chuckled and pecked Derek's lips a few times before he kissed him slowly and tenderly, and Derek sighed into his mouth as the reality of the situation finally settled on his mind. "Derek?" the Werewolf raised his head and looked in Stiles' eyes. "I'm here; and unless you tell me right now to get out of here and never come back, I intend to stay." Derek's heart ached at the very thought of Stiles leaving. The younger man must have seen it in Derek's eyes, because he chuckled and kissed him again. "It's okay." He muttered between loving kiss. "I'm right here." Derek swallowed and nodded slowly.

"I know." He murmured and Stiles smiled.

"I'll be right back. I made us some breakfast." He let go of Derek and the Werewolf fought down the need to grab on to Stiles and hold on to him. The human winked at him as he disappeared in the kitchen and Derek looked around. He slowly got out of bed and pulled his pants on before he walked over to the big window and looked out. Snow stopped falling and the streets of Beacon Hills were covered in white. People were walking around and Derek could hear them laughing even through the thick window. The café across the street was playing Christmas songs still, and Derek closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cold glass.

_It wasn't a dream._ He thought as a shiver passed down his body. _It wasn't a dream._

"It wasn't a dream." A second later a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Derek took a deep wavering breath when a tender kiss was placed on his shoulder.

"It wasn't a dream." Stiles murmured Derek's words against his ear before he buried his nose behind it and hugged Derek close to his chest.

* * *

_So, darling let me tell you,  
on this day of days,  
baby, you're my Christmas present;  
my Christmas past, my Christmas always._

* * *

"How?"

"Hm?"

"How isn't this a dream?" Stiles chuckled and kissed Derek's shoulder again.

"What will it take for you to believe me?" he murmured and Derek shrugged. Stiles let go of him and Derek turned around. The younger man placed his hands on Derek's waist and pulled him closer before he bowed down and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss; hardly a meeting of lips. But at the same time it was deep and scorching and so full of promises and unspoken words. Derek took a firm hold of Stiles' elbows to steady himself when his knees felt weak as Stiles deepened the kiss for a moment before he rested his forehead on Derek's and swallowed. "I wanted to do that for so long." His voice was hardly more than a whisper. His eyes were closed and his lips were pulled in a thin line. "I wanted you since before you and Cora left, but I – I didn't know how to approach you. I didn't know how to make you trust me; want me. When you came back, I could see that you changed. I could see that you found whatever you were searching for. I could see that you were at peace, and I couldn't – I couldn't risk it. I was just so _happy_ for you, that it was enough for me to observe you from afar. But I couldn't help falling in love with you. I noticed, you know? I noticed you watching me. I noticed you looking away every timed I'd look at you. I observed you for _so long_ trying to find something - _anything _that would tell me that my feelings weren't one sided. And then we ended up trapped in that crate for _hours_, and I barely held on to sanity. Holding you in my arms was pure _torture_. I have no idea how you didn't smell it on me." Derek blushed and Stiles chuckled. "But that time I saw it." Derek frowned in confusion. "I found what I was looking for."

"What was it?" Stiles chuckled and raised his right hand to rest it on Derek's chest; right over his heart.

"Your heartbeat told me everything I wanted to know. It was beating _so quickly_. I thought at first that you were afraid, but I felt your heart skip a beat every time I shifted for the slightest of bits, and I finally figured it out. All I had to do was find the right moment to approach you, and the right way to make you admit that you felt the same about me. When Mellissa told me Scott, Allison, Isaac and Cora went out last night I knew the time was right. I sent a message to Cora to stay with Isaac until I told her it was alright to come home. I didn't want for us to be interrupted; not until I made sure that you understood where we were standing."

"The questions-…"

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Stiles drawled and Derek snorted, only to frown when Stiles looked at him with an apologizing look. "I didn't mean to hurt you. If I in any way made you feel bad, forgive me." Derek nodded shortly and Stiles smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed him lovingly, and Derek sighed into his mouth.

* * *

_In the night church bells ring,  
their message a cheer,  
and somewhere carolers sing;  
soon Santa will be here._

* * *

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles turned the music on his phone before he threw himself on Derek's bed, careful of the tray with their breakfast. He grinned at Derek before he stuffed his mouth full of scrambled eggs, and Derek couldn't help but smile as the younger man scooped some on a fork and offered it to him.

"Come on; this is the first snow of the season. I want to take a walk to show you off a bit." He drawled and Derek snorted before he took the fork from Stiles and they dug into their breakfast.

A part of Derek still thought that this was a dream. A part of him still couldn't believe that last night Stiles actually made love to him; that he was there in the morning to make breakfast and coffee for him. He couldn't believe that after two years of quiet suffering, they were sitting together on his – _their_ bed and sharing breakfast.

_Well it **is** a season of miracles._ He thought and smiled when Stiles took a sip of his coffee and moaned.

"The only thing that tastes better than coffee is you."

"Stiles!" Derek snapped as a huge blush covered his cheeks and the younger man laughed.

"Someone needs to write this down! Derek Hale is blushing, ladies and gentlemen!" he cried out teasingly and Derek, in a swing of playfulness, launched at him. They rolled off of the bed with Stiles laughing and Derek grunted lowly when the younger man rolled them over and trapped Derek under himself. He growled lowly and Stiles chuckled and pecked his nose.

"Love you." He murmured and Derek choked up a bit. A moment later a small smile tugged on his lips and he sighed.

"You're going to be the death of me."

* * *

_And this I swear as into  
your warm eyes I gaze,  
baby, you're my Christmas present;  
my Christmas past, my Christmas always._

* * *

Derek smiled a little for himself as he and Stiles walked down the street. He never thought he would be comfortable walking with anyone like this. Stiles had one arm wrapped around Derek's waist, and they were walking close to one another as they passed beside shops and people. Some of them were looking at them with surprised expressions.

Surprisingly, Derek didn't care.

He didn't care at all.

* * *

_So on this silent night  
let me hold you tight,  
and make you know just how good love can be._

* * *

"Careful. It's hot." Stiles warned Derek as he handed him a plastic cup full of warm chocolate. Derek nodded as he accepted it, and Stiles placed his hand on the small of Derek's back as he led him over to a bench. They were on the main square of Beacon Hills. In the middle of it was a big, colorfully decorated Christmas tree, and millions of lights were glimmering on it. They took seats and Derek shivered when Stiles threw an arm over his shoulders as though they've done this a thousand times before.

Derek threw him a sideways glance, only to look away and bring his cup to his lips when Stiles caught him. The younger man chuckled as Derek took a sip of his warm drink, and a shiver that had nothing to do with the chill of December passed down his body. He hid his blush behind his cup and smiled into it when Stiles pulled him closer.

"Christmas is in a week." He commented and Derek nodded as he cradled his cup in his hands. "I was thinking we could spend it together." He looked at Stiles who was gazing at him with warmth and love shining in his eyes.

"I'd like that, but what about your dad?" he asked and Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes.

"He and Mellissa are so taken with one another that I think they're not even realizing what time of year it is." He drawled and Derek chuckled.

"Can you blame them?" he asked and Stiles snorted.

"No. No, I can't. Especially since I know how they feel." Derek looked at Stiles again, only to have his breath hitch in his throat when Stiles leaned in and kissed him. His eyes slipped closed and he sighed into the kiss.

Yes; he knew how they felt.

* * *

_There's no gift of hope  
and no treasure untold  
that's as precious as you are to me._

* * *

"Yeah, I know, dad." Derek looked up from his book at Stiles who was standing by the window holding the phone to his ear with his right hand and his left pushed deep into the pocket of his trousers. "I know. I'll be home for lunch tomorrow." His eyes met Derek's in the reflection of the window, and Stiles winked at him. Derek bowed his head and looked at the pages of the book he was r – alright, _trying_ to read. Stiles' presence was quite distracting. "I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring Derek over if he has nothing else planned. Say hi to Mellissa, Scott, Isaac and Cora for me, alright? Bye." Stiles sighed when he finished the call, and he threw the phone on the table on his way to Derek. He all but threw himself on the bed before he scooted closer to the Werewolf and rested his head on Derek's thigh. Derek closed his book and leaned over to place it on the bedside table, and Stiles smiled when Derek moved lower on the bed. Stiles moved around until he could pull Derek to his chest, and he buried his face in the back of Derek's neck.

* * *

_The stars twinkle on high.  
Our world is so fine.  
And I wish you Merry Christmas  
and as you pour the wine._

* * *

Derek sighed as complete calm settled over him. He could feel Stiles' heartbeat against his back. The younger man's scent was all around him, and his warmth enveloped him completely.

And as they sank into sleep together, Derek finally knew that everything he lived through, everything _they_ lived through led to this point; the past, the present and the future.

And as he fell asleep, a small smile tugged on his lips.

Sure, it took them quite a while.

But it was worth it.

It sure was worth it.

* * *

_For you, this toast, my darling,  
as my glass I raise.  
Baby, you're my Christmas present;  
my Christmas past, my Christmas always._

* * *

**I do hope you liked it. Bottom!Derek is not really my thing, but since Katy asked so nicely, I just had to do it.**

**Please, tell me if you liked it!**

**The next story comes tomorrow on schedule.**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**


	7. Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas' sung by Perry Como and the Fontaine Sisters, written in 1951 by Meredith Willson. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Gen; I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room!" Derek smiled a small smile as he toed off his shoes and took his thick winter jacket off. He couldn't wait to get out of his work-clothes, but first things first – his husband needed to give him a proper greeting. He walked into the living room only for his eyes to widen and his heart sink into his stomach.

"What the heck are you doing?!" he snapped when he found his husband – his _6 months_ _pregnant_ husband on top of a ladder, hanging around Christmas decorations. "I thought I told you to wait for me! Get down from there!" Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes as he slowly made his way down.

"Derek, I'm pregnant; not dying." He huffed as he stepped off of the last step, only to trip on a pile of glittering, red tinsel. He grinned up at Derek after his loving husband caught him, only to find himself staring up at a worried frown. "Sorry." He grinned and Derek took a deep, calming breath and rolled his eyes.

"_How,_ exactly, are you still alive?" he grumbled as he helped Stiles straighten up, and the younger man all but giggled after Derek placed his hand on his already round stomach and Stiles felt their baby kick.

"Because you're always there to save me from evil tinsel." Stiles drawled and leaned up to steal a kiss from Derek. The older man huffed and rolled his eyes again while Stiles snickered and bowed down to put the tinsel in a box. "You're home early." He commented as Derek bowed down to help him.

"John sent me home. There's no need for the both of us to be at the station, and he will wait for Mellissa's shift at the hospital to end so that they could go home together." Stiles nodded with a small happy smile on his lips as he straightened from his crouch and rubbed his lower back.

"Do you want me to set the table? I made stew."

"That sounds great." Derek smiled as he straightened as well and kissed Stiles. "I'll go and change, and after we have lunch we can put up those decorations." Stiles grinned at him and all but jumped on Derek to give him a deep, loving kiss. Derek chuckled against Stiles' lips and they parted with Derek slapping Stiles' ass when the younger man turned around. "Just don't get killed while I'm changing."

"I'll try!" Derek rolled his eyes after Stiles walked into the kitchen and made his way to their bedroom. He changed from his uniform into a pair of comfortable cotton pants and his gray hoody, and a small smile tugged on his lips when he scented Stiles on it. The younger man must have worn it to bed last night again. He always did so when Derek worked the night shift at the station. He claimed that he could no longer sleep without at least having something that smelled like Derek close; said that the baby wouldn't give him any rest otherwise.

Derek took a deep breath when the scent of stew reached his nose and he made his way into the kitchen where he found Stiles setting up the table.

"It smells wonderful." Derek murmured as he rubbed Stiles' stomach in passing and he took the big pot off of the stove.

"You bet it does." Stiles snickered as they took seats at the table and Derek chuckled.

"What did you do today, besides trying to get yourself killed?" he asked as Stiles poured some stew in Derek's plate and the younger man rolled his eyes.

"You won't let that go, will you?" he grumbled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Thought so." He bit out dryly and Derek chuckled.

"You know I just worry about you. Your sense of balance leaves much to be desired when you're _not_ pregnant." Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek, and his eyebrows touched the line of his hair. "What are you; four?" Stiles repeated the childish action and Derek could do nothing but sigh and roll his eyes. "So, what did you do?"

"Nothing special." Stiles answered while Derek started on his lunch. He caught the happy smile tugging on Stiles' lips when he moaned in delight, and he smiled at Stiles in return. "There was a lot of ice this morning on the roads so I didn't go out. I called Isaac and Cora and asked them to do the shopping for me instead. They were more than happy to do that. Oh, and I called them over for dinner tomorrow night, so if you could try to be home before 8 it would be awesome."

"I don't think John will mind." Stiles grinned at him and they focused on finishing their lunch. After having seconds, Derek stood up and gathered the dishes off of the table.

"I'll wash-…"

"No." Derek interrupted Stiles with a strict look, but the younger man could see the warmth hidden behind it. "I'll do the dishes. Knowing you, you hadn't rested as much as you should have today, so off you go to the living room. I'll be there in a second."

"Derek, I'm-…"

"Pregnant, not handicapped; I know. That doesn't mean I like you jumping around as much as I know you do. Go." Derek spoke firmly and Stiles groaned.

"I hate you." He grumbled and Derek chuckled. He placed his hands on Stiles' waist and bowed down to kiss him.

"I love you to. Go." Stiles rolled his eyes although a smile was tugging on his lips and he left Derek alone in the kitchen. Derek did quick work with the dishes, and he smiled when he entered the living room and found Stiles curled up on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking all around the living room with a thoughtfull expression on his face, and he was tapping his left biceps with his right index finger. Derek walked behind Stiles with a chuckle and placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"So, where should I start?" he asked and Stiles tilted his head back to look up at him.

"If you're tired we can do it later." He said and Derek rolled his eyes before he bowed down and kissed the tip of Stiles' nose.

"And risk you doing it all alone while I sleep? I don't think so." He murmured and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him again. "Where should I start?" he asked in a warm, loving tone and Stiles smiled at him.

"I think we should start with the green and red tinsel here in the living room." He said and Derek nodded. He moved over to the stereo while Stiles stood up, and he put on one of the Christmas records they owned. As slow music filled the air, Derek walked over to Stiles and kissed him.

"Let's start."

* * *

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas __  
__everywhere you go; __  
__take a look at the five and ten glistening once again __  
__with candy canes and sliver lanes aglow._

* * *

"A little bit more to the right. A bit more; that's great." Derek fastened the long stripe of tinsel to the top of the curtain rail and he climbed off of the ladder. Stiles walked over to him with two pairs of small juniper and pepper-berry wreaths in his hands and Derek took them. Once they were hung in their proper place, they moved on to the big dining room and Stiles hummed as he tapped his chin with his fingers.

"Shouldn't we decorate the fireplace in the living room first?" Derek asked.

"We'll leave that for last. I need to make sure we have enough decorations for the Christmas tree as well."

"I almost forgot to tell you. Officer Jacob said that he's saving the tree you picked for us. I'll pick it up the day after tomorrow after work." Stiles grinned at Derek.

"That's great!" he cheered and Derek chuckled at his exuberant husband. It was amazing how even at 26 years of age, Stiles still held on to the childlike joy for the holidays. Even after everything they've been through, Derek could still see the happiness and joy in Stiles, and he had to admit that it was quite contagious.

"So; I was thinking we could put the silver and green garland we used last year on the front steps here on the curtain rails. We won't need it for the fence this year; I need something to hold on to when I climb the stairs." Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' temple.

"I'll bring it in. Do you want something else?"

"Yeah, could you bring the double cedar wreath chandelier as well? I want to hang it above the table. I think it's in the big blue box by the door."

"Coming right up." Derek said and left Stiles alone in the dining room. This would be their first Christmas together as a married couple, and it was already looking good.

Derek still found it hard to believe from time to time that they were actually married and expecting their first child. They had a lot of practice with Danny and Ethan's two sons, and while Derek wasn't worried, he still found it hard to believe that he would soon be a father himself. There was a time when he didn't think he'd ever have a future, let alone that he would be married.

_Things most certainly change_. He thought with a happy smile as he found what Stiles asked for.

"Derek?! Could you bring the box with candles as well?! I need them for the table!" he rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

"I will!"

* * *

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas; __  
__toys in every store. __  
__But the prettiest sight to see is to holly that will be __  
__on your own front door._

* * *

"Do you think it's a bit too much?" the older man chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist as the younger man observed the fireplace. Their living room was full of empty boxes, and the decorations Stiles decided to leave for the Christmas tree were gathered in a single big box in the corner of the living room.

"I think it's beautiful." Derek commented and kissed Stiles' temple before he placed his chin on Stiles' shoulder. It really was. They decided against hanging their stockings, and instead Stiles placed fake pine branches on it. They were full of small pine needles and fake snow made it look even more beautiful. There were four white candles on top of the mantle-piece, and above it on the big mirror, Derek hug a beautiful white paper-doily wreath. Stiles entwined white Christmas lights in it, and the glimmering of the small lights made it seem as though diamonds where glistening beneath the white flowers.

"I think so too." Stiles said as he leaned back on Derek and entwined his fingers with Derek's on his stomach. Before he managed to say something, they heard the doorbell ring, and Stiles turned around to raise an eyebrow at Derek. "I wasn't expecting anyone." He murmured and Derek hummed.

"Neither did I." He pecked Stiles' lips before he made his way to the front door with Stiles following a few steps behind. The doorbell rang again a moment before Derek reached the door and opened them. "Lydia! Aiden!"

"Hello!" Lydia moved in without hesitation and hugged Derek tightly while Aiden lingered in the back. "I'm so glad to see you!" she brushed right past Derek and pulled Stiles into a tight hug while Derek and Aiden shook hands.

"Lydia, I thought you two wouldn't be here before Christmas Eve!" Stiles spoke as they hugged and Lydia smiled at him happily.

"I managed to leave the University two weeks earlier. My students weren't complaining when I gave them homework for holidays if it meant they would have more free hours." Stiles laughed when she winked at him. Derek closed the door as Aiden walked over to Stiles, and the two hugged.

"You look good, Stiles."

"You too, Aiden. Come in! We just finished decorating, so don't mind the mess." Stiles invited them in and Lydia took a gentle hold of his elbow as they made their way towards the living room.

"You look really good, Stiles. Pregnancy suits you." Stiles grinned at her while Derek quickly gathered all the empty boxes and placed them in a corner.

"You take seats. I'll make some coffee." He said and Stiles smiled at him gratefully. Lydia and Stiles took seats on the couch while Aiden took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"I feel great, although Derek's watching me like a hawk." Stiles said and Lydia smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're clumsy enough as it is." Stiles rolled his eyes while Aiden snickered at him.

"So! How come you came here! I thought you'd go to Scott's or Ethan's first."

"Scott's still at the Animal Clinic, and Ethan and Danny are visiting Danny's parents. They wanted to see their grandsons, and since we'll be spending Christmas together here at your place, they decided to go to them today." Aiden said and Stiles nodded.

"Cora and Isaac should be home as well by now."

"We'll go and see them later. I wanted to see how you're doing first." Lydia said and Stiles grinned at her.

"I think it's quite obvious that I'm absolutely awesome." He said and Lydia and Aiden laughed while Derek chuckled as he entered the living room with a tray in his hands. There were four cups of coffee on it, and a plate of cookies Stiles baked the day before.

"What have you been up to?" Aiden asked and Stiles shrugged. "Well, except Derek being the new deputy and you making sure that this Pack doesn't run out of pups." He drawled and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Nothing much. I'm working on a new book."

"Really?" Lydia grinned at him. "I _loved_ the one you published. I never thought I'd love science fiction, but you really _do_ have a way with words." She said and Stiles snickered.

"Well, you guys have always been telling me that I should start writing down everything that's going on in my head." He dragged out and the others laughed. "This one will also be a hit, I assure you."

"I don't doubt it. What about the book you started to write for your occult class? Will you still go back to teaching after you give birth?" Stiles hummed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'd like to stay with our pup at least until its old enough to go to kindergarten. I know we have a lot of willing babysitters in the Pack, but I'd like to be there, you know?"

"But what about your position as a regular professor at the local college?" Aiden asked and Stiles shrugged.

"As of right now they think I'm doing studies on the occult tradition of South America. I'm sending teaching plans to the substitute professor. I might come in occasionally once I give birth, but right now I don't want to risk anything. I don't want someone to figure things out." Aiden and Lydia nodded in understanding while Derek smiled lovingly at his husband.

"We're taking everything one step at a time. Right now there's no real need for Stiles to work since I make enough. Even without me working, with the trust fund my parents left me and Cora, we'd have enough for decent living."

"Although I have to admit that I'm getting a bit stir-crazy." Stiles drawled and Derek rolled his eyes at him while Lydia and Aiden laughed.

"We could go out for a walk tomorrow morning, if you'd like? I haven't bought any Christmas presents yet." Lydia suggested and Stiles grinned at her.

"That would be great!" he said. "I can call Allison and Cora, and we could all go together."

"How _is_ Allison? Last I heard of her, she managed to convince Chris to come over for lunch with her and Scott." Lydia said and Stiles sighed.

"I think he's still a bit bitter because Allison chose the Pack over him, but I do believe he's getting over it slowly. It's _been_ almost 7 years after all."

"We can't expect _everything_ to be perfect." Aiden commented and Stiles nodded with a sad expression on his face.

"I know. I'm only happy Allison and Scott are together. Everything else will be alright with time."

"You're right about that." Lydia said and patted Stiles' hand. "Anyway, did you two see the weather report for the next week? It seems we're going to have a white Christmas after all!"

* * *

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas __  
__everywhere you go. __  
__There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well; __  
__the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow._

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow at ten." Stiles said as Lydia kissed his cheek, and Derek and Aiden shook hands behind them.

"Dress warmly." Lydia warned him and Stiles rolled his eyes at her. "See you tomorrow!" Derek closed the door behind the two with a content sigh only to chuckle when Stiles tried to cover up a yawn.

"Let's get you to bed." Derek murmured and Stiles moaned tiredly when Derek placed his hands on Stiles' waist from behind and slowly started to guide the younger man towards their bedroom.

"The only thing I don't like about being pregnant is that I could sleep through the day." Stiles grumbled and Derek chuckled. They got ready for bed in minutes with the ease only two people who completely know each other can have, and once Derek pulled Stiles to his chest and threw the comforter over the both of them, Stiles rested his head right over Derek's heart and sighed in content when his husband's strong arms wrapped themselves around him. He smiled and kissed Derek's chest when Derek kissed the top of his head, and entwined his legs with Derek's.

"I can't believe that Christmas is only two weeks away." He murmured and Derek sighed.

"I know. This year passed quickly." He said and Stiles raised his head to look at him.

"This time next year we'll be celebrating Christmas with our daughter." He spoke as he rested his chin on Derek's chest and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Daughter?" he asked and Stiles chuckled.

"Or son. I don't really care as long as our pup's healthy and strong." Derek smiled and leaned in to kiss Stiles lovingly. "It would be nice to have a little girl though." He murmured.

"What would you name her?" Derek asked and Stiles hummed.

"I was thinking we could name her Talia; Talia Claudia Hale." He felt the shiver that wrecked Derek's body, and even in the darkness of the room, he saw Derek's eyes fill with love and adoration.

"And what if it's a boy?" his voice was strangely strained and Stiles chuckled.

"Well, since my dad would have a stroke if we named our kid after him, I'd go for Kevin; Kevin Anthony Hale." Derek swallowed with slight difficulties and nodded.

"I'd like that." Stiles chuckled and moved up a bit to kiss Derek lovingly.

"I know." He murmured against Derek's lips and the older Werewolf snorted. Stiles nuzzled his nose against Derek's and his heart filled with warmth when Derek smiled against Stiles' lips.

"Love you, Sourwolf." He murmured.

"Love you too, Gen." Stiles chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe that you not only insist on calling me by my real name, but you also made out a whole new nickname for me."

"I don't hear you complaining." Derek drawled and Stiles snorted.

"Well, at least you pronounce it correctly." Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' forehead.

"Good night, Gen." He murmured and Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest with a sigh.

"Good night."

* * *

_It's beginnin to look a lot like Christmas; __  
__soon the bells will start. __  
__And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing __  
__right within your heart._

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	8. Let It Snow

**Let it snow**

* * *

**This story was inspired by the song 'Let it snow' sung by Dean Martin. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

**This chapter features content not fit for underage people and those bothered with explicit content. Please, if you are bothered by it, do the mature thing and don't read.**

* * *

Stiles' boisterous laughter echoed through the house, followed by Derek's quiet, almost subdued chuckling.

"Dad's face when Mellissa said yes was _priceless_! I can't believe they're finally getting married!" the 20 year old cheered and Derek smiled at him.

"I can see that you're happy; makes me wonder why you're here and not at home with them."

"Are you kidding me?!" the younger man exclaimed incredulously. "Scott buggered off the moment Mellissa said yes! The bastard didn't even have the decency to wait for me! I couldn't stay there!" Derek snorted and rolled his eyes, while Stiles snickered and took a sip of wine. It wasn't of the expensive sort. It was a bottle of red wine Stiles bought for Derek when he moved back into his flat. It's been sitting on the shelf for almost a year now, and they agreed that this was as good time as any to open it.

"So you decided to come over and hide here at my place until the storm was over." Derek concluded dryly and Stiles all but giggled around the sip of wine. His eyes were glowing happily, his cheeks were rosy, and he looked perfectly at home there on Derek's couch with a blanket thrown over his feet which he tucked under himself, and a big, wool turtleneck, the color of darkest red which made the golden specks in his eyes stand out more.

"I don't hear you complaining." He drawled and Derek chuckled as he placed his empty glass on the tea table in front of the couch they were reclining on. Stiles mimicked his action before he tugged the blanket off of himself and it slid down on the floor. Stiles closed the small distance between Derek and himself, and the Werewolf smirked up at him as Stiles straddled his lap. As though they'd done this a thousand times before, Derek's hands settled on Stiles' thighs as the younger man wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and nudged his nose with his. "You know what this means though, right?" he murmured as he brushed his lips against Derek's not really kissing him, and Derek growled low in his throat as he dragged his hands up Stiles' thighs and hips. "This means that I can stay longer tonight."

"How much longer?" the Werewolf rumbled as his hands traveled to Stiles denim clad ass and the younger man moaned and ground down against him.

"Well, usually I'd say an hour or so, but that _damned_ snow is falling so _really hard_." Derek chuckled as Stiles rubbed his chest through the thin material of his tight shirt.

"Have I ever told you that I love the way you think?" Stiles snickered and circled his hips, his snickering turning into a low satisfied moan when he heard his Werewolf growl.

"Several times; but I still love to hear it."

* * *

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
but the fire is so delightful.  
And since we've no place to go,  
let it snow!  
Let it snow!  
Let is snow!_

* * *

Derek grinned and Stiles yelped when he suddenly found himself on his back with Derek between his legs. He moaned and arched up when Derek pushed his hands under Stiles' shirt. It met the floor in a matter of seconds, soon joined by Derek's, and the younger between them licked his lips when the perfectly sculptured torso of his Werewolf came into sight. Derek rumbled low in his chest as he bowed down and buried his nose in Stiles' neck while he dragged his hands up Stiles' sides at the same time. He could feel the fingers of Stiles' right hand dig into his left bicep, and his left fisted in his hair as Derek teased the younger man's nipples with his thumbs and bit into the tender skin of Stiles' neck hard enough to leave a mark. The long, drawn out mewl that rolled off of Stiles' perfect, full lips sent a shiver down Derek's spine, and he raised his head to kiss the younger man. Stiles moaned into the kiss as he snapped his hips up. Derek growled at him and Stiles chuckled against his lips.

"Patience was never my virtue." He drawled and Derek's scoffed.

"Do you even know what patience means?" the Werewolf murmured only to be pushed back. He hissed when the back of his head met the armrest of the couch. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles when he saw the teen do quick work of his pants and boxers.

"Not really." He murmured as he crawled over Derek. The Werewolf raised an eyebrow at him only for his breath to hitch in his throat and his eyes slip closed when Stiles pushed his hand inside Derek's boxers and took a firm hold of his already hard member. Derek growled when Stiles moved and let go of his dick. Derek felt him tug on his pants and raised his hips to help the younger man pull both his pants and boxers off. He swallowed with slight difficulties when he saw Stiles lick his lips. The Human looked up at the Werewolf with dilated eyes, and Derek smirked slightly as Stiles moved in. He hummed in content when Stiles blew hot air of his pre-come leaking member, and settled his right hand under his head while he entwined the fingers of his left in Stiles' soft hair. His chest tightened and his mouth dried when Stiles took the head of his dick into his mouth and sucked, his talented tongue doing wonders on Derek. His dexterous hands were resting on Derek's hips, and Derek's breath caught in his throat when Stiles started to bob his head up and down. He focused on breathing as Stiles' warm, wet mouth enveloped him whole, and tried his damned best as not to thrust up. His little Human was prone to leaving him high and dry if Derek did anything Stiles wouldn't approve of, so Derek learned early on in their relationship that when Stiles was in such a playful mood it was the best thing to just let him do as he pleased. He opened his eyes when he felt Stiles' lips slip off of his member, and swallowed when he saw Stiles wiggle out of his own pants and boxers before he straddled Derek and grinned down at him. He placed his beautiful, long fingered hands on Derek's chest and moved back until he felt the tip of Derek's cock rub against his entrance. Derek placed both of his hands on Stiles' hips as the younger man started to slowly lower onto his achingly hard cock. They let go of matching breaths of relief as Stiles took all of Derek in and threw his head back with a pleased moan.

"Damn it, Stiles." Derek bit out through his teeth and set up quickly, and Stiles groaned when Derek's cock rubbed against his prostate and his teeth bit into his neck.

_God_, it was good.

* * *

_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
and I've brought some corn for popping.  
The lights are turned way down low.  
Let it snow!  
Let it snow!  
Let it snow!_

* * *

A breathless gasp left Stiles' full lips as Derek started to move slowly and Stiles matched him thrust for thrust. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck as Derek buried his nose in the hollow of Stiles' neck, breathing in his unique scent. Stiles buried his face in Derek's hair as he struggled to breathe. Derek hit his prostate with each slow thrust and his cock was rubbing against Derek's stomach; the Werewolf's arms were around him, and his warmth was _devouring_ him to the point where he wanted to crawl under the Werewolf's skin.

"Derek – please-…" he breathed out and Derek grunted. Stiles was on his back within seconds. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist as the pace quickened. Derek braced himself on his elbows as Stiles' fingers dug into his shoulders. He hid his face in Stiles' neck as he thrust harder, and the younger man moaned. "Derek!"

* * *

_When we finally kiss goodnight,  
how I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
all the way home I'll be warm._

* * *

The Werewolf snuck his left hand between them and took a firm hold of Stiles' member. With a few strong tugs Stiles screamed his release, and Derek followed a few moments later, the clenching of the already tight heat around him enough to bring him over the edge. With the last bits of strength he arranged them both on the couch and pulled the blanket off of the floor and over them. With Stiles resting safely sprawled over him, Derek covered them both, wrapped his arms around Stiles to secure him, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"It's still snowing." Stiles murmured and Derek hummed. The younger man chuckled and kissed Derek's chest before he rested his head on it again and sighed in content. He was warm, he was safe and his body was still tingling from his earlier orgasm. Derek was using his left hand as a pillow while his right was resting on the small of Stiles' back, his fingers drawing unnamed patterns on his skin. "Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that we should tell them?"

"About what?" the Werewolf murmured and Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. He raised his left hand and shook it pointedly, the simple band of white gold that rested around his ring finger glowing in the weak light of the streetlamps breaking through the huge window.

"It's getting a bit tiresome putting it on and off all the time." Stiles grumbled and Derek chuckled. He leaned forward to kiss the top of Stiles' head.

"We can tell them on Christmas." He said and felt Stiles smile against his chest.

"You're hoping dad won't shoot you?" Derek snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm hoping his gun will be far enough for me to have enough time to run away." He grumbled and Stiles chuckled.

"I'll make sure to hide his guns and rifles then." He drawled and Derek huffed before comfortable silence settled between them.

"Hey, Derek?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Derek smiled and hugged Stiles tighter to his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

_The fire is slowly dying  
and my dear, we're still goodbying.  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let it snow!  
Let it snow!  
Let it snow!_

* * *

**I will _never_ be able to listen to that song again without thinking of this. Short and sweet! (At least I hope it is. XD)**

**Tell me what you think!**


	9. White Christmas

**White Christmas**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this chapter is 'White Christmas' sung by Bing Crosby. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

Stiles smiled as he stood leaning on the doorframe of the nursing room. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were filled with warmth and love as he gazed upon his husband who was walking around the room cradling their 5 months old daughter in his arms. The baby was asleep, but Derek seemed unable to put her in her little crib, and Stiles, for all it was worth, couldn't get his eyes off of them.

He knew Derek was aware that he was there, but the silence between them was comfortable and radiated with content, even though Stiles could see an old sadness glimmering in Derek's amazing eyes.

Even after all this time, even after everything they've been through, there were still some things Derek couldn't let go of. Most of the time he was alright, but around Christmas that sadness would appear in his eyes again, and no matter what Stiles did or said it just wouldn't go away. Both of them hoped that once they've gotten married, once they settled, Derek would start feeling better, but it seemed as though that sadness was determined to stay. Stiles hoped that now that they had a child Derek would be able to let go, but the younger man concluded that the pain was just too deep and too strong to simply disappear.

Stiles was shaken from his musings when Derek sighed and placed their baby girl in her crib. He covered her with her small blanket before he rubbed her stomach with his hand and turned around to look at Stiles. A small, sad smile stretched his lips and Stiles pushed himself away from the doorframe. He raised his right hand without a word and Derek walked over to him. He took Stiles' hand and allowed the younger man to lead him down the stairs and into the living room. Without so much as a look, Stiles showed Derek to take a seat on the comfortable, fluffy couch before he left for the kitchen. Derek took the thick blanket they received from Lydia as a present and rearranged the big, soft pillows before he wrapped the big blanket around his shoulders and took a seat. He tucked his legs under himself and smiled when Stiles came back with two cups of warm chocolate in his hands. Derek spread his arms and Stiles snickered as he took a seat in Derek's lap and snuggled into him careful of their drinks. Derek wrapped the blanket around the both of them before he took his cup, and both of them sighed in content when Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek wrapped his right arm around Stiles' waist and the younger man shifted his cup from his right hand to his left so he could sneak his right arm under the cover and entwine his fingers with Derek's on his side. He cradled his cup to his chest as he closed his eyes feeling Derek's warmth envelop him and allowing the older Werewolf's strong, calm heartbeat to wash over him.

"I sent a message to the others that we'll see them for Christmas dinner." Stiles murmured after a few moments they spent in silence.

"You didn't have to do that." Derek spoke up and Stiles sighed.

"Of course I did." He grumbled and moved back a little to be able to look at Derek's face. "They understand, Derek; all of them. Dad even asked if I want for him and Mel to take Lee for a day so that we could be alone." Derek frowned a little and took a sip of his warm chocolate.

"They don't have to." Stiles chuckled and gave Derek's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Derek, it's alright. We all know how difficult Christmas is for you."

"They shouldn't have to be. It's been over 17 years." He muttered and Stiles looked at him with a loving, comforting gaze.

"Derek." He murmured and the older Werewolf sighed. He placed his cup on the tea-table before he took Stiles' and placed it beside his. He wrapped both arms around his loving husband and Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest with his left hand resting under his cheek, right over Derek's heart.

"I just hoped it would get easier. It _should_ have gotten easier. I have you and our daughter. I have Cora and the others. I-…" he stopped and sighed. "It should have gotten easier." He murmured and buried his nose in Stiles' sweet-smelling, velvety soft hair. Stiles hummed as he allowed his husband to breathe in his scent. It's been the same every year since they've gotten together. Every Christmas was difficult for Derek. A first the whole Pack was at their place since it was the biggest. Derek and Cora had the house rebuilt because at first it was safer for the whole Pack to be together. As the couples in the Pack married they bought their own apartments in Beacon Hills, but they still met up at Derek's for meetings and holidays. Stiles and Derek now lived there with their daughter. Last year they all gathered there to celebrate Christmas and Derek's birthday since it fell on the same day, just like every year, but this year Stiles wanted it to just be the three of them.

Maybe he would find a way to make Derek feel at least somewhat better; although he sincerely doubted it. He made peace with the fact that Derek was somewhat depressed for Christmas even before they've gotten married. It didn't make it easier though. He wanted with all of his heart to find a way to help his Mate and Husband.

Every year he would ask Derek to talk to him, and every year they would just end up snuggled on the couch with Derek just breathing Stiles in. The younger man knew it made Derek feel a bit better, but it wasn't enough for him; it was never enough.

"You know I love you, right?" he murmured, and the low, subdued chuckled Derek answered him with tugged a small smile to Stiles' lips.

"I know. Love you too." He spoke in a raspy, strained voice, and Stiles felt as though a stone settled on his heart. "I don't know where I'd be without you; without the Pack." Stiles swallowed with slight difficulties and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, breathing in Derek's scent just to reassure himself that the older Werewolf was there. He wanted to help him, he really did; but this was the one thing Stiles couldn't fix. This was the one problem he had no solution to, and that weighed heavily on him. He was always the one with an answer; always the one with a solution. The fact that he couldn't make his husband, the love of his life let go of the guilt and pain made him feel useless.

"I wish you could talk to me about it." He murmured and heard Derek swallow difficultly. Silence settled between them and Stiles tucked his head under Derek's chin.

"Last Christmas before the fire-…" the younger man's eyes snapped open and his breath hitched in his throat, but he dared not move. "It was – It was the best Christmas ever."

* * *

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
just like the ones I used to know;  
where the treetops glisten and children listen  
to hear sleigh-bells in the snow._

* * *

"I went with my – my father and Uncle Peter in the forest to find the perfect Christmas tree. My mom-…" his voice broke and Stiles nuzzled his nose in Derek's neck to offer comfort, not daring to say a word. "My mom, Laura and Cora were making cookies and dinner. Mom promised to bake my favorite cake for my birthday. The whole Pack was there. I wish you could have seen the house at that time. There were so many Christmas lights, and the halls were decorated with handmade decorations my Aunt Martha made. The youngest members of our Pack were outside playing in the snow. There were snowmen and fortresses all over our back yard." Derek chuckled weakly and buried his face in Stiles' hair. The younger man rubbed Derek's chest and hummed. "The tree my dad picked out was enormous. It took all three of us to carry it, and – and my Uncle David had to help us bring it in. We had to take down the front door to manage. By the time we settled it in the living room all three of us were covered in pine-needles and moss and the only thing we wanted was to fall asleep right at the spot. The look on Cora's face when she saw the Christmas tree was priceless. I wish – I wish I had the photos we took. I wish I could show them to you; to show them to our – our daughter when she's old enough." Derek swallowed difficultly and Stiles' bottom lip quivered. "Dad had a surprise for us in store for Christmas Eve. He borrowed a few carriages and horses from an old friend of his. We drove through the town laughing and – and singing, and I – I don't remember ever seeing my mom smiling so brightly. When we returned to the house, my mom and Aunt Martha prepared warm wine for the adults and warm chocolate for us. Dad played the old piano as we sung Christmas songs. At midnight they wished me happy birthday and mom brought out the cake she baked for me. If I concentrate, I can still remember the taste of chocolate, strawberries and cream. To this day I have no idea how and where she found strawberries in December. But that was the best birthday and the best Christmas ever."

* * *

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
with every Christmas card I write.  
"May your days be merry and bright,  
and may all your Christmases be white."_

* * *

"The next Christmas it was – it was just Laura and me." Derek's voice broke again, and Stiles swallowed when Derek started to shiver. "It was just the two of us. She tried so hard. She tried so hard to make me smile, to make me see that it wasn't my fault; that she still loved me, still considered me her brother. She tried to make the guilt go away. But I couldn't let go of it. She was always there. She suffered as well, and yet I – I couldn't see it. All I could see was my own pain and guilt. We stopped celebrating Christmas, and instead we'd just go to the graveyard and sit there. When we left for New York, we'd spend it sitting together in front of the TV. She'd hold me just like – just like I'm holding you right now and she'd sing. She'd sing the songs we used to sing together. She'd hold me tight as though she'd never let me go. I think – I think what hurts the most is that – that I never thanked her. She tried so hard to take care of the both of us. She tried so hard to make me see that she didn't blame me; that she understood that we were both victims of Kate's hatred. I couldn't see it. To one point I still – I still can't see it." Stiles took a deep shaky breath as he moved away slowly. He raised his hands to cup Derek's bearded face and make him look into his eyes. He caressed Derek's cheeks with his thumbs and gifted him with a loving, warm smile before he leaned in and kissed him with all the tenderness in his heart.

Derek sighed into the kiss and Stiles shivered when the Werewolf hugged him closer.

"She loved you, Derek." Stiles murmured against his lips and Derek swallowed as he closed his eyes. The younger man nuzzled his nose against Derek's before he kissed his forehead. He moved on to kiss his eyes and the tip of his nose before he kissed his lips again, this time deepening the kiss to try and distract the older Werewolf from the dark thoughts he was sinking into. "Your family loved you, and I _know_ that they don't blame you. I know Laura didn't blame you. We all know Cora doesn't blame you. She loves you. The Pack loves you. _I_ love you. And your daughter will _adore_ you." A small smile tugged on Derek's lips as a single tear trailed down into his beard. Stiles moved back and smiled at him lovingly. "I just want you to be happy, Derek." He whispered and Derek nodded.

"I know." He muttered as he raised his right hand to brush a strand of Stiles' soft hair behind his ear. He cupped his cheek and pulled him into a long, languid kiss, and the younger man all but melted into his touch. The kiss deepened and Stiles moaned into it when Derek pulled him closer. They jumped apart when the doorbell rang and exchanged a confused look when they heard 10 different heartbeats.

"What the heck?" Stiles murmured as he stood up closely followed by Derek. They walked to the hallway and Derek moved forward to open the door, and the two were left gapping when they saw the whole Pack standing there. They grinned as one when Derek's and Stiles' jaws all but hit the floor when they saw John and Mellissa, who were standing in the front with medium sized boxes in their arms. Aiden, Ethan and Isaac were in the very back, carrying a huge pine tree. Lydia, Allison and Cora had trays with cookies covered with see-through sheets in their hands, and Scott and Danny had another pair of boxes in their arms. "Guys, what – what are you doing here?" Stiles asked and John shrugged.

"Since the two of you decided to stay home for Christmas after we've decided to spend it at Scott and Allison's, we've decided to bring Christmas to you." He said, and Derek and Stiles exchanged a shocked glance.

"But-…" Derek was interrupted when Mellissa rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"We know; we know. We shouldn't have. Now, move aside. We still have our suitcases in our cars and these things are heavy." Derek and Stiles jumped to the side when the woman brushed right beside them followed by the rest of the Pack.

"You'll need to open the door wider!" Isaac called out to them, and Derek rushed to do so.

"Damn, Talia is awake." Stiles murmured when a shrill cry echoed through the house.

"I'll take her! You help the others with our things!" Mellissa called out to him and rushed up the stairs to Talia's room. Derek and Stiles exchanged a glance before they were both shaken out of their shocked state by Isaac, Ethan and Aiden pushing the pine tree into the front hall.

"Where do you want this?!" the blond haired wolf called out.

"In the living room!" his wife, Cora answered him and Stiles and Derek moved out of their way.

"Come on, son. We need to get the suitcases." John clapped Stiles and Derek's backs as he walked past them, and the two followed after him. "We'll start with Scott's car since the food's in there."

"Food?" the sheriff's son murmured while Derek just followed, still unable to wrap his mind around what was going on.

"Yeah, Mel's determined to fatten us all up while we're here, and Allison and Lydia are dying to try out some of the recipes Lydia's mom gave them. We left the kids there while we brought everything here and got settled." John spoke while he unloaded the car, not really looking at the faces of his son and son-in-law as he loaded their hands full of plastic bags.

"Dad-…"

"Of course, since we'll be spending the holidays here, we just bought a bunch of things. Mellissa and I are on leave, just like the others, and we pulled the kids out of pre-school so we could all be here." He grabbed a few more bags and straightened to grin at the two shocked young men. "Of course, we knew you two would be surprised, but hey – we voted and you weren't there, so you lost." He shrugged and made his way towards the house, while Derek and Stiles stood rooted to the spot.

"Is this – Is this really happening?" Derek stuttered out and Stiles gulped.

"If my hands weren't full I'd pinch you." He muttered.

"Hurry it up a bit! There are some things in those bags that need to get in the freezer!" Cora called out to them, and the two rushed into the house. They tried to keep up with John and Scott who came to help them get everything out of the cars, but the two were still in a state of shock. Their house was suddenly full of movement. Allison, Lydia, Cora and Danny were in the kitchen emptying bags and putting everything in its proper place. Isaac, Aiden and Ethan were in the living room settling the Christmas tree in a corner and placing the boxes with Christmas decorations around. Mellissa was hopping around with Talia, who was giggling and cooing up a storm, her chubby cheeks rosy with laughter. John came over to take Talia from her so Mellissa could go and help the others in the kitchen. Derek and Stiles found themselves standing in a corner gapping. They still couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that their house was suddenly full. Different suitcases were gathered in a corner of their hallway waiting to be brought in the guestrooms. The others were talking animatedly discussing some thing or another, until Scott noticed his confused Pack-mates and approached them.

"Are you two even breathing?" he asked with a grin and Stiles and Derek looked at him managing to at least close their mouths.

"What is going on here?" Stiles asked weakly and Scott's grin widened.

"Just like John said. Since the two of you were getting ready to forgo Christmas _and_ Derek's birthday, _we_ decided to bring it all here. We're Pack, and Pack sticks together." Stiles and Derek exchanged a glance as everything started to dawn on them.

"Stiles, I think your daughter's hungry!" John called out and Stiles hurried to feed his daughter. Derek swallowed difficultly and looked at Scott when the Alpha placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"We know how difficult Christmas is for you, Derek." He murmured so only Derek could hear him. "So we decided to do the only thing we _can_ do; make sure that we're all here for you." Derek's heart clenched almost painfully tight and he gave Scott a minute nod. The Alpha smiled at him in understanding and gave his shoulder another squeeze.

"What can I do to help?"

* * *

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
just like the ones I used to know;  
where the treetops glisten and children listen  
to hear sleigh bells in the snow._

* * *

Happy squeals and laughter rang through the air as the youngest members of the Pack ran around the back yard through the knee high snow. Danny's and Ethan's 5 year old son, Dmitry, Allison and Scott's 4 year old twin daughters, Tanya and Sonya, Lydia and Aiden's 7 year old son and 5 year old daughter, Kevin and Elizabeth ran around chasing after Isaac, Scott and Danny. There were several snowmen already around. Mellissa, Allison, Lydia and Cora were in the kitchen preparing dinner. John, Ethan and Aiden were sitting on the front porch with cups of warm wine in their hands, and Derek and Stiles were standing a little to the side. Stiles dressed Talia as warmly as possible, and their little daughter was wiggling happily in Stiles' arms, cooing and giggling as she listen to the happy laughter. Stiles chuckled and looked down at her, well aware that next year she would be out there as well, wobbling through the snow. He looked up at Derek and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a small, happy smile on his husband's lips. His eyes were filled with warmth, glowing with happiness, and instead of pain and guilt there were traces of sweet memories. Stiles swallowed as his eyes filled with tears of happiness, and he bowed his head as he let go of a happy sigh.

"Stiles?" Derek murmured, his voice colored with worry at the scent of tears. Stiles chuckled and looked up at him, laughing when he saw the worried, wide-eyed expression on Derek's handsome face.

"It's nothing."

"But you're-…"

"You're happy." Stiles interrupted Derek and moved closer to lean his head on Derek's shoulder. "You're actually happy." He murmured. He felt Derek relax and he felt his husband's strong arms wrap themselves around him and their daughter. Derek buried his nose in Stiles' hair and took a deep breath, and a small smile tugged on his lips when he heard his daughter coo at them as if to say 'I'm here too, you know?'. Stiles chuckled and moved back before he bowed down and kissed their daughter's forehead.

"She's definitely your daughter." He said and Derek chuckled. He kissed Stiles' temple before he bowed down and kissed Talia's forehead. When he straightened he sighed and looked around, feeling Stiles' watchful eyes on his face.

"Is everything alright?" the older Werewolf looked at Stiles and nodded.

"Yeah; everything's great." Stiles smiled and Derek bowed down to kiss him lovingly.

"Dinner is ready!" Mellissa called out.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Scott cried out and the children rushed towards the house.

"Oh no, you're _not_ bringing all that snow into the house!" Lydia snapped at them, and Derek and Stiles laughed.

Yes; everything was alright.

* * *

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
with every Christmas card I write._

* * *

Laughter and happy chatter filled the house as the Pack sat around the table enjoying dinner. The children were nibbling on cookies and drinking warm chocolate. The adults were enjoying warm wine.

Stiles and Derek were seated at the head of the table with Talia in her small crib right beside Stiles. The younger man pulled his chair close to Derek's and he was leaning on his husband while Derek hand his left arm thrown over Stiles' shoulders and his right hand covering Stiles' hands, which were resting clasped in Stiles' lap.

He was smiling. Christmas was in a few days. His family was there. The house was full of different scents, and laughter and chatter filled the air. Stiles raised an eyebrow when he felt Derek nuzzle his nose in his hair, and his bigger hand squeezed Stiles' hands.

"Derek?"

"I love you, you know that, right?" the older Werewolf murmured and Stiles tilted his head to the side to smile at him.

"Love you too." He said and Derek smiled against his lips when he leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey! No smooching at the table!" Scott cried out and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. The children wailed in disgust, wrinkling their noses at their uncles, while the adults laughed at them.

"You'll be doing that one day as well." Stiles spoke.

"Never!" Kevin cried out and the others agreed vehemently.

"Oh, I don't know Kevin. I think I saw a girl from your class eyeing you this week." Aiden teased his son, and Kevin paled and tensed up before he blushed heavily and bowed his head. Everyone laughed while the children started teasing him. Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder and closed his eyes in content. He smiled when Derek kissed the top of his head.

This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

_May your day be merry and bright,  
and may all your Christmases be white._

* * *

**I do hope you liked it!**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! If you have any song you'd like to suggest to me I'm happy to take your request.**

**All my love, **

**Ms. Yuki**


	10. 12 Days Of Christmas

**12 Days Of Christmas**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is '12 Days Of Christmas' written by Frederic Austin. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas __  
__my true love sent to me: __  
__a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

"No, really, Derek; I'm fine." Stiles spoke over the pen he had between his teeth as he rearranged the papers on his overstuffed desk.

_"You don't sound fine."_ Derek's gruff voice came over the line and Stiles sighed before he allowed the pen to fall out of his mouth.

"Yeah, well, since you, Scott, Aiden, Cora, Ethan and Lydia are in Idaho creating alliances, the rest of us have to make and do here, and trust me; holding everything together without four strongest Werewolves we have is a bit difficult." Stiles could almost see the worried frown on Derek's face.

_"What is it?"_ the younger man sighed and rubbed his face as he leaned back in his chair. He tilted his head back and let his left hand rest in his lap, while he held the phone to his ear with his right.

"I have no idea. I'm up to my neck in papers and books and I can't find _anything_ about what's prowling our borders. Isaac, Danny and Allison are out there scouting right now, and dad has his officers driving around Beacon Hills. I have no idea what he told them to look for, but I'm damn grateful we have the whole force out."

_"We have three more Packs to meet, Stiles. We'll be home soon."_

_Not soon enough,_ Stiles thought, but decided to keep that thought for himself. He knew Derek and the others worried about them enough, and while Stiles _was_ almost at the end of his wits, he knew there was nothing they could do. If Derek and the others left now they would leave the impression that their Pack wasn't capable of protecting their territory without their Alpha, and they couldn't allow that.

So Stiles made peace with the fact that he, Allison, Isaac and Danny would have to take care of everything, and hope that he wouldn't have to involve his dad and Mellissa too much into it.

_"I almost forgot to tell you. I sent you something. It should arrive today."_

"Derek, you didn't-…"

_"But I did_." Derek interrupted him and Stiles chuckled. _"The way things are going here we have at least two more weeks of negotiations, which means we won't be home for Christmas."_

"Christmas is in 12 days, Derek. You never know; you might be done by then." Stiles spoke, hoping Derek couldn't hear the sadness in his voice. They've been together for three years now, and not _once_ were they able to spend Christmas together. For the first two years Stiles was finishing his last two years at college and he wanted to be done with the exams as quickly as possible, so he chose to stay for the holidays, and it seemed as though luck wouldn't be on their side this year either.

_"We'll see_._ Call in when you find something, alright? And-…"_

_"_Don't do anything stupid." Stiles murmured with a small smile. "I know." Derek chuckled and Stiles felt something flitter around his heart. "I love you."

_"Love you too. I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Bye." Stiles ended the call with a difficult sigh before he looked at the papers in front of him. He threw his phone on one of the books before he raised his hands and rubbed his face, trying to chase the tiredness away. He hadn't slept in three days, and it was catching up to him.

"Uncle Tiles?" he jumped around in his chair when a small, whiny voice reached his ears and his heart jumped in his chest when he saw Lydia and Aiden's 3 year old daughter, Clare standing in the doorway in her small white sleeping gown and her teddy-bear clutched against her chest.

"What is it, munchkin?" he got up quickly and walked over to her. She reached up for him and he scooped her up.

"I can't sleep." She grumbled as she nuzzled her face in Stiles' neck and grabbed a fistful of Stiles' shirt in her right hand while she held on to her teddy with her left. Stiles smiled sadly as he patted her shoulder long, strawberry-blond hair, and kissed the top of her head.

"You miss mommy and daddy?" he murmured lovingly and Clare nodded against his neck.

"And I have a really bad feeling." She whispered and Stiles frowned. Little Clare was half Werewolf, half Banshee, and while her powers as a Banshee weren't as strong as Lydia's, when Clare had a bad feeling everyone learned to be on their guard. Stiles went over to his desk and took his phone quickly, before he made his way down into the kitchen.

"Well, how about a cup of warm chocolate milk for you, and then I'll read you a story, hm? Will that make you feel better?" he spoke to her and she slowly raised her head. She nodded at him with a small smile on her pretty face and Stiles chuckled as she tapped the tip of her small, button nose with his right hand index finger, holding her securely against his chest with his left arm. "Now, that's what I like to see. Mommy and daddy would be sad if they saw you frowning, and Uncle Stiles would be in a lot of trouble." Clare giggled as Stiles placed her in one of the tall chairs around the isle in the kitchen of the Stilinski household. Since Lydia's parents didn't know about all the supernatural, and therefore, couldn't take proper care of little Clare if as Stiles would say, shit hit the fan, Stiles offered to watch over her while Aiden and Lydia went with Scott and the others. He loved the little munchkin, and it came as an honest surprise to everyone in the Pack, even his dad, when Stiles proved to be a natural with kids. Clare absolutely loved him from the first moment she saw him, and Stiles absolutely adored her.

"Mommy and daddy wouldn't be angry with you." Clare spoke convincingly while Stiles prepared her drink. He chuckled and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Really?" she nodded her head convincingly and straightened in her chair.

"_I_ wouldn't let them." Stiles laughed as he finished preparing her drink.

"My little hero." He said as he gave her the cup and her eyes widened with happiness. Stiles chuckled and brushed his fingers through her hair. Both of them tensed up a little when they heard the doorbell ring, and Stiles frowned. "Stay here, Clare." He instructed and she nodded. He walked into the front hall and checked for his aluminum baseball bat which rested beside the door within his reach, just in case the mountain ash line they had in front of the door wouldn't work. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw a young man in a FedEx uniform standing in front of his door with a medium sized box in his hands.

"Stiles Stilinski?" he drawled as though he was bored and Stiles could see in his eyes that there were a lot of places he would rather be than there delivering packages.

"Yes?" he said and the man gave him a paper to sign.

"Sign here, sir." He droned out and Stiles quickly fished out a pen from one of the pockets of his hoody. He quickly scribbled his signature on the paper and took the package. "Happy holidays." The guy left before Stiles could answer, and the amber-eyed man closed the door behind him.

"Rude." He murmured as he entered the kitchen, and a moment later Clare crawled out from under the table where she hid herself with her teddy close to her chest. "Everything's alright, munchkin; it was just a man from FedEx." Stiles said and grinned when she saw her eyeing the package in interest.

"What did he bring you?" she asked and Stiles chuckled.

"Want to open it with me?" he asked and she nodded enthusiastically. He took her hand and they walked into the living room. They took seats on the couch and Stiles placed the package on the table.

"Who's it from?" Clare asked.

"Apparently, it's from your Uncle Derek." He said as he opened the package. Clare looked at her favorite Uncle with a frown when his eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. "I can't believe this." He murmured as he pulled out a wooden box with the Quadraspiral engraved on it.

"What is it?" Clare asked and Stiles opened the wooden box only to lose his breath. "They are so pretty!" Clare gushed while Stiles tried to remember how to breathe. "Uncle Tiles?" he twitched at the nickname. She still held on to it even though she no longer had a problem saying 's'.

"These are, if I'm not mistaken, the feathers of the Golden Eagle." He gently took one feather in his hand and showed it to Clare. "They are extremely valuable in several different spells." Clare pursed her full lips a bit. "For example, I can use some of these feathers to make a Dream Catcher for you so you don't have bad dreams anymore."

"You can do that?" she looked at him with wide, aw-filled eyes and Stiles chuckled as he bowed down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll make sure to make one for you for Christmas." He said and Clare grinned at him happily.

"Thank you, Uncle Tiles!" she hugged him tightly and Stiles chuckled again.

"You should thank your Uncle Derek when he comes home. Heaven knows what he did to get so many." He commented as he returned the feather in the box and closed it before he placed it on the table and took Clare in his lap.

"I will." She said as she nuzzled closer to him. Stiles smiled and kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes and sighed, wishing with all his heart that Derek was there.

"I'm home!"

"Grandpa John! Grandpa John! You have to see what Uncle Derek sent to Uncle Tiles!" Clare rushed out of the living room, followed by Stiles' chuckling. The amber eyed man sighed as he looked at the box with a wistful shine in his eyes.

"Stiles?" he looked up when his dad walked into the living room with Clare in his arms and Stiles smiled at him. "Is everything alright?" John asked when he noticed his son's hunched shoulders and the hints of black circles under his eyes.

"I'm fine." Stiles said, and John knew not to ask any more questions.

"Come on, Grandpa John! You have to see this!"

"I have to go back to research. Can you watch over Clare? There's lunch in the fridge." John nodded as Stiles walked over to him.

"No problem." As Stiles walked up the stairs towards his room he heard Clare explaining excitedly to John what Derek sent to Stiles. He entered his room, closed the door, leaned back against it and let go of a heavy sigh. He swallowed difficultly, pushed himself away from the door and took the phone out of his pocket.

"Allison?" he spoke when he heard the line open.

_"Stiles, is everything alright? Did you find anything?"_

"No. You?"

"_Nothing; we're coming back. Is something wrong? You don't sound alright."_

"Clare had a bad feeling. Be careful." Stiles listened as Allison told the others what he said to her while he took a seat and moved the books he was cross-referencing earlier closer to himself.

_"We're coming over to your place. Danny and Isaac agreed that it would be best if we camped at your house until the others return. Did you hear from them?"_

"I talk with Derek half an hour ago. Everything's going alright. By his estimations they should be home in about two weeks." He said.

_"That's great! We're on our way back."_ With that they ended the call, and Stiles threw his phone to the side with a grave sigh. He crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in his forearms.

He hated this.

He hated being away from Derek, hated fighting something he couldn't see; hated worrying and fretting because he couldn't find a solution to their dilemma. What was worse, they had Clare with them, and he would sooner rip his own heart out than allow any harm to come to her. He swallowed and straightened in his chair.

He wouldn't rest until he knew what they were fighting.

He wouldn't rest.

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas __  
__my true love sent to me __  
__two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

"Stiles, you awake?" said man jumped with a choked up yelp and his chair met the ground with a resonating clatter, different papers and books falling on the ground in quick succession as he flailed trying to stop them from falling.

"Allison!" he turned around and looked at her, still breathing quickly, and the Alpha Mate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stiles, are you alright?" she asked as she walked into his room and stopped right in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her when she placed her right hand on his forehead before she cupped his face between her warm hands with a worried frown. "You're warmer than usual." She murmured and Stiles chuckled before he moved away to clean up the mess he made when he jumped awake.

"I'm fine. Just a bit stressed." He said and smiled at Allison when she kneeled on the floor to help him gather his things. "I must have dozed off."

"You're being reckless again, Stiles." She commented and Stiles snorted.

"I'm sitting in my room doing research, Allison. What's reckless about that? You, Danny and Isaac are the ones running around our territory searching for this thing. I'd say that's more reckless than what I'm doing." He said and Allison hummed.

"You're not sleeping and you're practically living off of coffee, energy drinks and chocolate bars. I'd say that's reckless as well." She said as they placed Stiles' books and papers on the table, and Allison looked at him while he brushed his fingers through his hair with a grave sigh.

"The fact that I still haven't figured out what this thrice damned thing is, is putting me on edge. Whatever it is, it's been prowling our territory for almost a week. Have you heard anything new?" he asked as he took a seat in his chair and Allison walked over to his bed to take a seat.

"John just told me that two hikers found two bodies in the woods. He'll find a way to bring Deaton into the hospital. He'll know more than the forensics." Stiles frowned and tapped his chin with the fingers of his right hand.

"Did he say anything else?" he asked and looked at Allison from under his messy fringe.

"Well, he managed to confirm that we're not dealing with Werewolves, Vampires or Fairies." She said and Stiles groaned before he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands angrily.

"Great; that leaves us with only 70% of the Bestiary." He growled and Allison shot him a small, understanding smile on her lips.

"We'll figure this out, Stiles; don't worry. I know we'll be alright. We'll be done with whatever this is before Scott and the others come back, and we'll finally get to celebrate Christmas together." Stiles sighed and looked at her with a tired and drained expression.

"I don't know, Allison. I'm just – I'm just tired."

"Then get some sleep. When was the last time you've actually slept properly?" Stiles groaned and Allison rolled her eyes. "I thought so." She grumbled and stood up. "That's it; to bed with you! Or I'll tell Clare that her favorite Uncle hasn't been taking care of himself properly and that he'll get sick. You don't want her to worry about you, do you?"

"You're evil." He growled and Allison grinned at him.

"And that's why I'm the Alpha Mate!" she spoke a bit too cheerfully for Stiles' tastes and Stiles forced himself to stand up. Before either could say anything, they heard John call for Stiles, and they exchanged equally confused glances.

"Stiles, there's a package for you!" they rushed down the stairs and Stiles found that same guy from FedEx standing on the threshold.

"Stilinski?" he drawled and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. The guy just thrust the paper under his nose and Stiles signed it quickly after his dad gave him a pen. The guy all but dumped a big package in Stiles' arms and walked away without a word. Stiles hummed as he looked the big package over on his way to the living room where Clare was playing with Isaac and Danny.

"Who's it from?" Isaac asked as Allison and John walked in.

"Is it from Uncle Derek again?" Clare cheered while Stiles placed the package on the tea table and started to open it.

"I received a package from him yesterday." Stiles murmured while the others gathered around him. He found another wooden box with the Quadraspiral on it, and he took it in his hands before he took a seat. He opened it only to have his eyes widen and his lips open in shock when he found a pair of beautiful ritual knives nestled in black velvet, and another little bag of feathers.

"They are beautiful." Allison murmured as Stiles picked up the knives and found a small slip of paper under them. He gently placed the knives back and took the paper, and his heart skipped a beat as he read the message written in familiar handwriting.

_Miss you._

Two simple words, and yet Stiles felt as though the biggest, warmest arms in the universe enveloped his shaking frame.

"Idiot." He murmured with a small, loving smile on his face, and the others chuckled at him while Clare looked at the knives with wide eyes filled with fascination.

"Did Uncle Derek send these to you?" she asked and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to work harder on finding him a Christmas Present. He successfully managed to shadow all the other Christmas presents I've ever received from any of you."

"I'd say." Danny murmured. "Ethan better think of something good." And while the others laughed, Stiles only smiled and traced the mercury colored, curved blade with the tips of his fingers. There was a Quadraspiral embedded on the handle in the brown leather, and Stiles could feel the power those two knives had.

"The feathers yesterday and the knives today; makes me wonder what tomorrow will bring." John drawled and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot, dad; there's no way I'll get anything tomorrow. They probably forgot to deliver this yesterday. I don't even want to _think_ how much Derek spent on this."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. Isaac, you and I are doing the rounds tonight. Stiles, you're going straight to bed or I'll sick Mellissa on you." Allison said and Stiles choked up with a terrified expression on his face. He rushed out of the room with the box in his hands to the sounds of his family laughing at him. Once he was safe in his room he placed the box on the shelves beside his bed right beside the one he received yesterday, and quickly made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Although he doubted he would get any real rest.

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas __  
__my true love sent to me __  
__Three French Hens, two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

"Again?" Stiles murmured as he opened the door and found the FedEx guy standing there with that same dull look. He just thrust everything in Stiles' hands, and Stiles quickly signed the paper before the guy turned around and left, leaving Stiles standing on the threshold alone, with a package that was hardly bigger than his laptop. He entered the house and closed the door. He walked into the living room where Mellissa and Clare were coloring together.

"Another gift!" Clare cheered and Mellissa raised an eyebrow at Stiles when the young man took a seat on the couch and made himself comfortable before he started to open the package.

"From Derek again?" the woman asked and Stiles hummed.

"They must have forgotten to bring it yesterday." He murmured as he opened the gift only for his eyes to widen and his breath hitch in his throat. "Wow!" he breathed out as he gently caressed the old canvas that was resting in a wooden box.

"What is that?" Clare asked.

"This is something _very_ old and very, _very_ expensive." He murmured as he traced the writings on the canvas. "These are old Druid inscriptions. Deaton told me that there are almost none left!"

"He sure is going all out this year." Mellissa said with a raised eyebrow and Stiles gulped.

"He must have spent a _fortune_ on this." He spoke in a wavering voice. "I'm gonna _kill_ him!" Mellissa laughed while Clare looked at him with a confused frown.

"I think you should thank him first." Mellissa said. "Those are some really nice gifts. You've been talking about those things for years."

"I _know_, but I didn't say that he should go bankrupt buying me these things!" Stiles cried out.

"You _do_ know that not one of us actually know just how much money Derek and Cora have, right? As far as we know we could have multimillionaires in our Pack."

"He could be a billionaire and I would want him to spend his money on this!"

"Why?" Stiles looked at Clare while Mellissa just raised an eyebrow at him. "Mommy said that daddy buys her pretty gifts because he loves her. This means Uncle Derek loves you very much!" Stiles blushed furiously while Clare's eyes widened and she gasped happily. "Does this mean you're going to get married?!"

"Clare!"

"Who's getting married?" Stiles groined and covered his face with his hands to hide his blush while Allison, Isaac and Danny marched into the room, with John right behind them, and Mellissa laughed her heart out.

"Uncle Tiles and Uncle Derek are getting married!" Clare cheered and Stiles felt like he could melt into the ground.

"Yeah? Since when?"

"We're not getting married, dad!" Stiles grabbed his newest gift and ran out of the room to the laughter of his family. He slammed the door of his room shut and leaned back on it. He looked down at Derek's gift with a furious blush on his cheeks. A moment later a small smile tugged on his lips and he sighed.

"Are you really courting me, Sourwolf?"

* * *

_On the fourth day of Christmas __  
__my true love sent to me __  
__four Calling Birds, three French Hens, two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pearl Tree._

* * *

"Damn it!" Stiles bit out through his teeth and jumped off of the tree branch he's been hiding on. He closed the crossbow and put it in its holster on his thigh before he broke into a run. He jumped over a log before he crouched down, brought his fingers to his lips and whistled. Three howls echoed through the forest in answer and Stiles broke into a run towards the closest. He cursed under his breath when his phone rang and answered the call, trying to stay concentrated on _not_ breaking anything as he ran towards Allison.

_"Stiles, you just got another package."_ His dad's amusement-filled voice came over the line and Stiles whined.

"Just sign it for me, dad! I'm in the middle of something!" he snapped.

"Stiles, duck!" he yelped and rolled on the ground when Allison warned him and not a second too soon, because he saw Isaac, fully wolfed out, jump over him and roll to the ground.

"Call you later, pops!" he ended the call and quickly climbed to his feet. Danny joined them in that moment and while the three werewolves surrounded the creature hissing and spitting at them from the ground, Stiles took his crossbow and took aim.

"Aren't _you_ special?" he murmured in fascination as he gazed at the snake-like creature.

"Do you know what it is?" Isaac asked with a slight lisp because of his protruding teeth. Stiles hummed as he crouched, and he only raised an eyebrow when the creature hissed at him in anger.

"Now that I see it, I _do_ know what she is. She's a Lamia." The werewolves exchanged confused glances. "And she's a far way from home, aren't you?" he murmured and the creature hissed at him again.

"Smugglers?" Allison suggested and Stiles hummed.

"I'd sooner say Dealers. You'll need to call your dad. This is his territory." He said and Allison nodded.

"What will we do with her?" Danny asked and Stiles sighed. He placed his crossbow on the ground as he crouched lower in front of the cowering creature.

"Can you understand me?" he asked slowly in a calm tone. She frowned at him as much as her snake-like features allowed her, and after a few long seconds nodded her head. "You were brought here against your will, right? You don't know how to return home?" she nodded slowly and Stiles sighed. "We can help you return home, but you'll have to come with us. It'll take a few days, but if you promise to stay where we'll take you and not hurt anyone again, I can promise that we will find a way to bring you home." She frowned as though she was considering his offer, while the three werewolves waited for her to speak her mind. "Do we have a deal?" she looked at Stiles, the black slits she had for eyes diving into his amber orbs. A few minutes later she nodded and slowly stood up. "Isaac, Allison, could you two take her to the old bank? She should be comfortable there, and it will be easier for Chris to pick her up there than anywhere else in town." Allison nodded and she and Isaac slowly approached the Lamia. "Danny, you and I are going home. I'm about ready to hit the sack." Stiles rubbed his face with his hands while the others chuckled at him.

"You just can't wait to see what Derek sent you this time." Stiles blushed heavily, and the others laughed at him.

"Pups; all of you."

* * *

Stiles raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the newest gift he found waiting for him on his bed. His dad didn't open it so Stiles had the honor of opening it alone. Inside another box was a pair of bracelets. They were made from wood with intricate designs on the outer side, and protection runes carved on the smooth inside of the bracelets. He took one in his hand to feel its weight. It seemed a bit too wide to be worn as a bracelet, but it was also too small to be worn as a necklace. Not only that, but the second one was bigger than the one he was holding. He placed the bracelet back into the box and carried it over to the bookshelf. Setting it right beside the others, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Hopefully, Derek would call him tomorrow, and Stiles would have the chance to ask him what all of that meant.

And _hopefully_, his evasive boyfriend would for once in his life give him a straight answer.

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas __  
__My true love sent to me __  
__five Golden Rings, four Calling Birds, three French Hens, two Turtle Doves __  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

"Okay, this is getting weird." Stiles grumbled as he stared at the fifth package he received a few minutes ago. He had yet to open it, and his family was staring at him with amused smirks. All of them except Clare that is. The little 3 year old was hopping in her place in excitement.

"Open it, Uncle Tiles!" she cried out and Stiles took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing." He murmured and opened the package.

"Now _that's_ awesome." Danny said when Stiles took out a brown leather jacket. He gapped as he turned it around and found an embroidery of a wolf howling at the full moon on the back. "I say marry him." Stiles choked up while the others laughed.

"Put it on!" Mellissa said and Stiles stood up. He shivered and swallowed with slight difficulties when he zipped up the jacket, finding that it suited him like second skin. It showed off the lean build of his torso without being restrictive, and Stiles took a deep breath to breathe in the scent of leather.

"It looks great on you, Uncle Tiles!" Clare said and Stiles gifted her with a small smile.

"While it really does look great on you, I think you should tell him to stop. It makes all of us look bad." John drawled and Mellissa slapped his shoulder, although she was smiling. Stiles looked into the box and found a slip of paper in it.

_Love you._

A furious blush covered his face when everyone bunched up around him to read the note.

"No! Mine!" he took the empty box and left the living room.

"Stiles!"

"You're mean!" he ignored his family as he closed the door of his room and wrapped his arms around himself with a goofy grin on his face. He snickered as he threw himself on his bed and curled up.

_It smells like Derek,_ he thought as he took a deep breath, and the scent of leather, pines and fresh cut grass, motor oil and something that was entirely _Derek_ washed over him.

He couldn't _wait_ for Derek to come home.

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas __  
__my true love sent to me __  
__six Geese a Laying, five Golden Rings, four Calling Birds, three French Hens, two Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

"Allison?" said woman shushed Stiles and he raised his hands when he saw that she was on the phone. He walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where the others sat around the table.

"Who's she talking to?" he asked.

"Scott called in to say that they have one more Pack to meet and that they would be making their way back home after that meeting." Isaac informed him and Stiles grinned. The doorbell rang and while the others rolled their eyes, Stiles all but tripped over his own two feet in his hurry to reach the door.

He grinned at the FedEx guy and all but ripped the small package out of his hands. He then took the paper the other guy was holding, quickly signed his name and with a cheerful 'bye' slammed the door right into his face. He ran up the stairs and into his room, with the package already half open. His eyes opened wide and he took a seat on his bed and slowly took the small box out. His fingers were shaking as he opened it and he gasped when he found a small pendant in it. It was shaped like the Triskele tattoo Derek had on his back, but on each spiral was a rune; love, faith and loyalty. He caressed it tenderly with his thumb and a small smile tugged on his lips. Faster than he ever moved he dug around his drawers for the long strip of leather he _knew_ he had somewhere in there.

"A-ha!" he cheered when he found it, and within moments the pendant was resting right over his heart. He took a firm hold of it and chuckled for himself.

_You silly, Sourwolf_, he thought. _I can't wait for you to get home._

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas__  
__my true love sent to me:__  
__Seven Swans a Swimming Six Geese a Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, __  
__Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

"Where's Derek?!"

_"He's sleeping. We ran into a hostile Coven last night on our way to meet the last Pack. He made me promise not to tell you because he knew you'd worry, so **please** don't, alright? He's alright. Just a few bumps and bruises. They won't bother anyone again."_ Stiles tried to listen to Scott's calming tone, but his heart was beating as though it wanted to jump out of his chest.

"I want him home. I want all of you home _right_ now. I don't care about the alliances; I want you all safe and sound."

_"Stiles, we're alright. Derek is sleeping, and he's just fine. Don't worry so much."_ Stiles whined and looked heavenwards.

"You're all going to be the death of me." He spoke weakly and Scott chuckled.

_"He'll call you tomorrow if we'll have the time, alright? Don't tell him I told you. I knew you'd find out one way or another, so I just wanted to let you know that everything's alright. Greet everyone for me and **don't worry**."_ Stiles sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Alright; see you soon." He murmured and ended the call. He walked over to his bed and tenderly caressed his latest gift. If was a beautiful bed cover made out of a material Stiles couldn't name. It was soft and warm, and it was the color of Stiles' eyes. He swallowed difficulty and hugged the cover to his chest.

_Come home, Derek_, he thought. _Please come home._

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas__  
__my true love sent to me:__  
__Eight Maids a Milking, Seven Swans a Swimming, Six Geese a Laying, __  
__Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

"Stiles, I think it's time you admitted it; Derek is _actually_ courting you." Allison drawled as she and Stiles stared at the gift they just unwrapped. This time it was a pair of forearm holsters which were perfect for the pair of knives Stiles received a few days back. "This might be some sort of tradition for him; like – like he's showing you that he can provide for you or something." Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.

"By giving me things of more value than my own _house_?" he drawled and Allison giggled.

"Better than leaving dead deer on your doorstep." Stiles paled while Allison laughed.

"Uncle Tiles!" they looked at the doorway when Clare ran in and Stiles caught her in his arms.

"What do you have there, munchkin?" he asked when he saw a big piece of paper in her hands.

"I made this for you with Uncle Isaac and Uncle Danny!" she said and Stiles looked at the picture only to choke up and blush to the roots of his hair. Allison raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the picture.

"That's really good, Clare!" she said and the three year old grinned at her.

"I know! Right, Uncle Tiles?!" Stiles stuttered for an answer, but found himself lacking.

"Why – Why am _I_ the one in a dress?!" he cried out, and while Allison tried (and failed miserably) to stop laughing at his terrified expression, Clare looked at him with a strict frown.

"Because the bride always wears the dress, of course! Uncle Isaac told me so!" Stiles swallowed and nodded sharply.

"Allison, hold Clare." She handed the Alpha Mate his little niece and Allison only giggled when Clare shot her a confused look. "ISAAC! I'M GONNA RIP YOU A NEW ONE!"

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas__  
__my true love sent to me:__  
__Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids a Milking, Seven Swans a Swimming, Six Geese a Laying__  
__Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

"Son, either this will stop or you'll need a bigger room." John commented dryly with a teasing smirk on his face while his overly excited son practically _devoured_ the titles of the books which they found in the latest package. There were at least 20 ancient looking tomes on their tea-table and John wondered how the old piece of furniture managed to hold their weight.

"I'll just throw some things out." Stiles answered distractedly before he squealed (he actually _squealed_) when he saw the title of one of the books, before he moved on to the next. John sighed and shook his head with a fond smile. He looked to the side when Mellissa walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't mind?" she asked quietly as not to disturb Stiles' happiness. John snorted and shook his head.

"He's happy. As long as he's happy he could date a _goblin_ and I wouldn't mind." Mellissa chuckled when he winced. "Okay, that I _would_ mind, but you know what I mean." She nodded and climbed up to kiss his cheek.

"Tell him dinner is ready when he's done salivating over books a 100 times his age." She drawled and John snorted as she walked away.

_That might take a while_.

* * *

_On the tenth day of Christmas__  
__my true love sent to me:__  
__Ten Lords a Leaping, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids a Milking, Seven Swans a Swimming,__  
__Six Geese a Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

"What the heck does this mean?" Stiles murmured as he stared at the pair of keys that he took out of the latest gift he received. He sighed, placed the keys on the bedside cabinet, and snuggled under the warm cover before he curled up and closed his eyes.

Christmas was in two days, and they hadn't heard from Scott and the others other that they were all alright, and that the last Pack they met up with agreed to an alliance.

He was restless and sad, mainly because he really hoped he and Derek would finally get to spend Christmas together.

What pained him even more was that it was Derek's birthday as well, and sitting in his bedside drawer was a gift he made for the werewolf quite some time ago. He really wanted to give it to Derek, along with something else as well. The problem with his other gift was the fact that Scott wasn't there.

He sighed and nuzzled into his pillow.

_I guess I'll have to give it all to him when they come back_.

* * *

_On the eleventh day of Christmas__  
__my true love sent to me:__  
__Eleven Pipers Piping, Ten Lords a Leaping, Nine Ladies Dancing, Eight Maids a Milking__  
__Seven Swans a Swimming, Six Geese a Laying, Five Golden Rings, Four Calling Birds__  
__Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

Stiles sighed sadly as he prepared dinner while the others decorated the Christmas tree in the living room. They already decorated Allison and Scott's apartment, Lydia and Aiden's house, Isaac and Cora's apartment and Danny and Ethan's house, but they couldn't enter Derek's apartment so they settled on decorating the Stilinski home. Stiles looked at his wrist where his eleventh gift rested. It was a seemingly simple leather bad, three fingers wide and big enough to fit snugly around Stiles' thin wrist. Embroidered on it were intricate designs with the Quadraspiral in the middle, and Stiles could feel the warmth of the protective charms on it.

While he loved every single gift he received, he wanted more than anything, for Derek to be home. He desired nothing more than to curl up with his werewolf on his bed, and just hold him.

"How's it going?" he smiled at his dad, but he had a feeling he didn't manage to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"Almost done." He murmured and John sighed. He walked over to his son and pulled him into a tight, comforting hug.

"They'll be home before you know it, Stiles." He murmured into his son's hair and Stiles wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

"I know." He muttered and John tightened his hold on him.

"He'll be home soon, Stiles, and I'm sure you'll find a way to make sure he never leaves your side again." Stiles chuckled darkly and John snorted.

"You can bet on it." He growled and John chuckled. He moved back and cupped his son's face between his hands.

"You should take better care of yourself, son." He reprimanded gently when he saw the shadows of dark circles under Stiles' eyes, his chapped lips and slightly pale cheeks.

"I can't help it, dad. I miss him. I can't even sleep properly without him anymore." John sighed and caressed Stiles' cheeks with his thumbs.

"You really love him, don't you?" he murmured and Stiles shrugged.

"I guess he really crawled under my skin." He said and John chuckled. He leaned closer and kissed Stiles' forehead.

"You have my blessing then." He said and Stiles frowned in confusion. John winked at him as though he knew something Stiles didn't and walked out of the kitchen. Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist and looked around the kitchen in confusion as a feeling of expectation washed over him.

_What was that about?_

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas__  
__my true love sent to me:__  
__12 Drummers Drumming, Eleven Pipers Piping, Ten Lords a Leaping. Nine Ladies Dancing__  
__Eight Maids a Milking, Seven Swans a Swimming, Six Geese a Lying, Five Golden Rings__  
__Four Calling Birds, Three French Hens, Two Turtle Doves__  
__and a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

* * *

Stiles sighed gravely when the doorbell rang and he walked through the empty house to answer it. The others went to Lydia's for Christmas dinner. Lydia's mother invited them all over because she wanted to see her granddaughter, but Stiles couldn't find it in himself to act festive.

He missed Derek more than ever, and the only thing he wanted was to curl up in his bed and sleep until his Sourwolf returned home.

"I thought FedEx doesn't deliver on Christmas." He grumbled as he opened the door only to frown when he found no one there. He looked around and almost tripped over a small box on the ground. He picked it up and opened it, and inside he found a small slip of paper. He took it and raised an eyebrow when he found an address written on it.

67 Kennedy Avenue, it said.

Stiles turned it around and his eyebrows disappeared under his fringe when he found another message written in familiar handwriting.

_Don't forget the keys._

"Okay." He murmured. "Either Derek's become a first class creep, or someone's playing a really nasty joke on me." He murmured. He returned back into the house and walked into his room. He was about to get back into bed when his eyes fell on the keys resting innocently on his bedside table. After a few seconds, he grabbed them with a huff, pulled on the leather jacket and rushed out of his house. He sat in his trusty Jeep and made his way to Kennedy Avenue #67, Beacon Hills.

He stopped in front of a Victorian looking house. It was small and had two floors, and there were no lights turned on. Stiles was hopping in his place, suddenly full of energy. He grabbed the keys and checked for the telescope taser he always carried with himself. He got out of the car and took a deep breath before he made his way up the three steps leading to the porch. He looked around and found a big hanging swing in one corner and two chairs around a small tea-table in the other. He hummed as he knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes for an answer, but when he received none and he couldn't hear anyone moving inside, he took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" he called out as he slowly stepped into the dark hallway. "Anyone home?" the light of the streetlamps shone from behind him, and Stiles slowly walked towards the open door right in front of him.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" his eyes opened wide when the light was turned on and the whole Pack cheered.

"What the _hell_?!" he didn't have much time to look around because Scott threw himself at him and pulled him into a tight hug. For a few long minutes he saw nothing as each of his Pack-members he hadn't seen in a while pulled him into a hug. He was sure Isaac and Danny snuck into the mix as well, just for the heck of it, and Stiles finally took a deep breath when he found himself standing in front of his dad and Mellissa. He looked around at everyone with wide, confusion filled eyes. Allison and Scott were standing to the side together, with Isaac and Cora right beside them. Aiden and Lydia were next with Lydia holding Clare in her arms, her little daughter grinning brightly. Danny and Ethan stood beside them with huge grins on their faces. As a matter of fact everyone was grinning, and it finally dawned on Stiles that there was someone missing.

"Where is-…"

"We started thinking you wouldn't come." Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and his whole body froze when that voice he missed so much came from behind him. He turned on his heel and saw Derek leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his massive chest. His dark clothes clashed with the alabaster walls. His stance was relaxed and a smile was tugging on his lips, and his eyes were filled with amusement and love and - _He's actually here!_

Stiles crossed the distance between them in less than a second, and Derek found himself with an armful of Stiles who immediately buried his face in Derek's neck and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck so tightly Derek thought he would never let go of him again.

"You're here. You're really here." Stiles whimpered and Derek chuckled as he nuzzled his nose in Stiles' hair, and breathed in his scent.

"Merry Christmas." He said, and if his voice was just a bit deeper and raspier than usual, no one commented on it.

"Enough of that! You can hug and smooch after we're done here! " Cora called out and Stiles let go of Derek with a confused frown on his face.

"What is she talking about?" he asked and looked up at Derek who suddenly looked as though someone just punched him in the guts.

"We can leave that for-…"

"No; you're doing it now." Lydia interrupted Derek, and while the oldest werewolf among them sighed gravely, Stiles started at him with growing confusion. Derek swallowed difficultly and shot John a small glance. The man nodded at him and Derek let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding.

"Derek?" he looked at Stiles and took his hand in his bigger one.

"Come with me." He said and left, and in his heart he thanked John for understanding and for stopping the others from following Derek and Stiles.

"Derek, where are you taking me?" Derek opened a glass door and Stiles gasped when they stepped out of the house and into the back yard. It was beautiful. The trees were decorated with Christmas lights, and Stiles couldn't help but imagine how it would look if it was spring and the flowers in the flowerbeds all around them were in full bloom. He took a few steps forward not even noticing that Derek stopped walking. "This is beautiful." He murmured.

"I take it that you like the house." Stiles turned on his heel and looked at Derek.

"I haven't seen much of it, but the garden definitely brings it a lot of brownie points." He spoke, not even in the slightest surprised that his voice was strained and wavering. Derek smiled at him and took a step closer with his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jacket.

"So, you'd like living here?" he asked and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. He looked around before he looked at Derek again.

"Derek, what's going on?" he frowned slightly when Derek took a deep breath and stopped a foot in front of Stiles.

"How did you like the presents?" Stiles' confused frown deepened for the slightest of bits.

"I loved them, although – you know that it wasn't really necessary for you to buy all those things for me. It must have cost a fortune." Stiles answered, not really sure where this was going, and Derek chuckled and took another step closer to Stiles. The younger man looked down when Derek pulled his hands out of his pockets and took Stiles' hands in his. Stiles' eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat when he felt something small and round resting between his left and Derek's right hand.

"It was necessary. It's tradition." Derek murmured as he stopped a breath away from Stiles and the younger man had to tilt his head back to keep eye-contact.

"Derek?" his voice broke and the werewolf let go of a wavering breath.

"I've been – I've been planning this ever since you came back from College." He spoke, and Stiles could feel the werewolf shivering. Even though he was looking straight in Derek's eyes, he couldn't name the things that he was seeing in them. "I've been gathering the gifts ever since we started dating. Even before that I was – I was sure that we'd come to this."

"Come to what, Derek?" Stiles' mind was blank, and he was finding it hard to breathe.

"It's – I was a tradition in my family to court the intended Mate for 12 days before – before-…"

"Before what?" his voice was not higher than a whisper and a shiver wrecked his body when Derek moved even closer and rested his forehead on Stiles'. "Before what, Derek?"

"Before proposing." Stiles' heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat. "My father did so with my mother and his father before him; and now – now I did so as well. And I – I guess there's only one thing I have to do now." Stiles' eyes widened as Derek took a deep breath. "Genim Stilinski, will you – will you marry me?"

The time didn't stop.

The sky didn't open.

The ground didn't shake.

There was no billowing winds, or biblical downpours.

It was just the two of them, standing in the cold air of December, their breaths mingling between their lips and their eyes focused on one another's as though the very meaning behind the creation of the universe could be found there.

"You – You did it – all of it-…" not able to muster up the words, Derek nodded, and Stiles swallowed again. He saw Derek frown, and a small whine got stuck in his throat when he moved back and let go of Stiles' right hand. He cupped Stiles' cheek in his left hand, and only then, when Derek caressed his cheek with his thumb, did Stiles realize that he was crying.

"Stiles-…"

"You idiot." Stiles interrupted him, as laughter bubbled in his chest. "You stupid, idiotic, Sourwolf!" Stiles threw himself at Derek, hugging him for dear life, and Derek let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he spoke in a broken, wavering voice and Stiles laughed through his tears.

"Of course, you moron!" he whimpered and buried his face in Derek's neck. The werewolf chuckled and moved back a little, and Stiles choked up on laughter when Derek took his left hand into his, and placed a simple band of white gold on his ring finger. Stiles looked up at him and grinned, and Derek snorted before he pulled Stiles into a scorching kiss. They parted when they heard cheering and applauding, and turned to face their family. They were standing on the front porch with glasses of champagne in their hands, and in front of them were Mellissa and John each holding one extra glass.

"They were so sure I'd say yes." Stiles drawled so only Derek could hear him, and the werewolf chuckled before he placed his hand on the small of Stiles' back and started guiding him towards the others.

"They were." _I wasn't_, was left unsaid, but Stiles heard it never the less.

"Idiot." He murmured and Derek chuckled. After a round of congratulations they went back into the big living room, and only then did Stiles notice that it was already decorated, and that there was food and drinks served for everyone. He looked up when Derek walked over to him again and Stiles smiled up at him.

"If I had known I would see you, I would have brought you your birthday present." He said and Derek chuckled before he leaned down to kiss Stiles again and Stiles sighed happily into the kiss.

"You're the only present I need." Derek murmured against his lips and Stiles' blushed heavily making the werewolf chuckle.

"I wanted to ask for the Bite." Stiles said to distract himself and Derek looked at him in shock for a second. Stiles chuckled and leaned up to kiss him shortly. "I guess I'll wait until tomorrow." Derek swallowed difficultly and nodded. He pulled Stiles into a hug and buried his face in Stiles' neck to breathe him in.

"You're incredible, you know that, right?" Stiles smiled against Derek's neck and nodded.

"I know."

"Does this mean Uncle Tiles will be wearing a dress?!" Derek and Stiles parted at Clare's innocent question and Stiles growled low in his throat.

"ISAAC LAHEY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to .3. Thank you for your wonderful encouragement, dear! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**


	11. Do You See Whar I See?

**Do You See What I See?**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Do You See What I See?' sung by Bing Crosby, written by Felix Bernard and Richard B. Smith, under copyright of Lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music Inc., Regent Music Corporation. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**This story contains explicit content. Please do not read if you're underage.**

* * *

"Derek?"

"Hush!" the werewolf placed his hand over Stiles' lips and the younger man huffed in annoyance. Derek sniffed the air and let go of a relieved sigh when he realized they were alone. He shot a warning look at Stiles who glared at him over his hand before he ripped Derek's hand off of his mouth.

"You didn't have to choke me."

"You're alive, aren't you?" Derek bit back at him and Stiles rolled his eyes before he looked around the small cottage they were hiding in and wrapped his arms around his waist to keep himself warm.

"Remind me to forbid Scott from ever planning our vacations again." He grumbled as they walked further into the abandoned cottage. "A Yeti; we just _had_ to run into a Yeti."

"Well, at least you proved they exist." Derek drawled as he checked around the room and found a pile of wood in one corner. He let go of a breath of relief after he checked the fireplace and found that it was good to use.

"Now that I think about it, I'd rather have it that I _didn't_ prove that they exist. Right now, I'd rather be in my room at the hotel with a warm cup of _anything_, than freezing to death here."

"You won't freeze to death." Derek pressed out through his teeth as he started the fire, and heard Stiles snort behind him.

"Well, as much as I can see there's not a lot of wood here. There's enough to last us a day, maybe two if we're careful. The others have no idea where we are since we _conveniently_ split up in hope the Yeti would follow Aiden, Ethan, Isaac and Scott. My phone is back at the hotel and _you_ dropped your phone in the woods." He ranted as he walked over to the small fridge in the corner and opened it. "_And_ we have nothing to eat or drink. We're doomed."

Derek rolled his eyes and let go of a heavy sigh as he took his backpack off. He felt Stiles' eyes on his back, and he didn't have to look at him to know that Stiles was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I have two bottles of water here and a few chocolate bars Cora put in my backpack before we went hiking." Derek said and Stiles sighed.

"Well, that's at least something." He grumbled and walked over to Derek to kneel beside the fire.

"But, you're right. We have enough wood to last us two days. There's too much snow outside already without it falling so I can't scent our way back. I can go outside later to see if the Yeti left, but our best shot is to wait here until they find us. Hopefully the others ran towards the hotel when they realized the Yeti chased after you and me." Derek looked up when Stiles snorted at his words.

"You do realize who you're talking about. Sure, Lydia, Allison, Cora and Isaac may have returned to the hotel, but Scott, Aiden and Ethan? I would bet my laptop on them chasing after the Yeti." He drawled and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Hopefully, they'll return to the Hotel before nightfall." He murmured and Stiles huffed.

"Hopefully." Silence settled between them broken only by Stiles' chattering teeth, the mad beating of his heart, and his shivering breaths. Derek threw another piece of wood into the fire and spared Stiles a look from the corner of his eyes only to frown. The younger man's clothes were wet. _I completely forgot he fell_. He though as he remembered pulling Stiles to his feet while they were running from the Yeti after the amber eyed man tripped on something hidden by the knee high snow. Derek looked around the room with a searching frown, and stood up when he saw a bed in the corner. There were several thick blankets on it, and after Derek walked over to it, he gave them a sniff. Deeming them clean enough, if a bit dusty, he took them off of the bed and made his way over to Stiles.

"You'll freeze like that." He murmured when the younger man raised an eyebrow at him, and Stiles blushed a bit when he looked at his wet trousers.

"Thanks." He mumbled and stood up. Derek took a seat on the floor, looking anywhere but at Stiles while the younger man took his jacket, pullover and trousers off staying only in his black undershirt, spread his wet clothes on a chair in a corner, and then took a seat by the fire with the blankets wrapped around him. "I wonder how long this cottage has been abandoned like this." He murmured and Derek hummed as he took his own jacket off when it became warmer in the cottage.

"Judging by the smell, I'd say a little over a month." Stiles nodded and scooted even closer to the fire, and Derek frowned at him. The younger man was shivering despite the blankets around him, and the fire burning in front of him. "Since there are still a few things here, I don't think it's really abandoned."

"The owners could have been killed by the Yeti." Stiles stuttered out and Derek nodded minutely. "I wonder why he chased after us, though." Stiles looked at Derek when the older man snorted and raised an eyebrow when Derek rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" he growled and Stiles frowned at him in confusion. "Stiles, you're the only unmated werewolf in this damn Pack. You practically _reek_." Stiles' eyes widened almost comically and Derek snorted. "Like you didn't know that." He grumbled.

"Hey!" the younger werewolf snapped. "I've been a werewolf for only 3 months! I can't know everything!"

"You've been hanging around werewolves for 6 years, you _should_ know everything."

"Well, sorry for not smelling everyone before they Mated! I'll make sure to do that to every other werewolf we meet form now on!" the growl that left Derek's lips at those words made Stiles flinch back. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" the older werewolf snapped and Stiles glared at him.

"Well, if anyone bothered telling me anything, I would know!"

"Why do you think no one ever allows you to go alone anywhere?!" Derek barked.

"Well, if someone bothered to tell me that being single _reeks,_ I would have done something about it! It's not like I didn't have offers!" Derek's eyes flashed blue when he glared at Stiles, and the younger man's eyes glowed bright yellow for a second.

"If you had so many offers why are you still single?" Derek pressed out through his teeth, only to raise an eyebrow when Stiles opened his mouth to answer him only to blush furiously and look away.

"Shut up." He grumbled and Derek frowned at him. Stiles wrapped his arms tighter around himself and lowered his head making the edge of the blanket he wrapped around his shoulders cover half of his face.

"Stiles-…"

"Would you shut up?! This situation is already bad enough without you rubbing it in my face that I'm not good enough!" Derek moved back a little when Stiles snapped at him, and his frown deepened when Stiles looked away from him again.

"Not good enough? What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?!" Stiles snapped and looked at him again. "Damn it, Derek, I've been tripping over myself trying to be a good werewolf! I managed to go through my first full moon without killing anyone! I managed to find my Anchor! Ever since Scott had to Bite me to save my life, I've been giving my damn best not to be a burden to anyone, and now you go and tell me that because I'm too big of a coward to approach the man I love, I'm being a burden to the Pack because I fucking _reek_! What the fuck do you think I'm talking about?!"

"I didn't say you were a-…"

"You fucking told me that everyone's been keeping an eye on me! If that doesn't make me a burden I don't know what does!" Derek's mouth snapped shut and Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. "Right." He murmured and glared at the fire.

"I didn't – I didn't mean it like that." Derek said and Stiles huffed darkly.

"What _did_ you mean?" he bit out and Derek frowned.

"I meant that everyone's been keeping an eye on you to make sure that some other werewolf or something else doesn't latch itself on you." He said and Stiles looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a dull look in his eyes.

"_Some other werewolf_ would work as an excuse if I already had someone wanting to Mate with me, Hale." He drawled and Derek's nose twitched when Stiles used his last name. The younger man did that only when he was angry with him, and Derek hated it. He hated Stiles calling him anything but by his given name. The way the syllables rolled off of Stiles' lips awakened something in Derek, and made the wolf in his head howl in need. "Besides, you're single as well. What makes you think the Yeti didn't run after _you_?"

"Because, unlike your wolf, mine is male." Derek bit out and Stiles blushed furiously before he looked at the fire. Sure, he wasn't the only one with a female wolf. Danny was the same. It took Stiles a _month_ to make peace with the fact that he was not only a werewolf, but that his wolf was female, which meant that just like Danny, he could have children.

That thought still made him cringe.

While Deaton did his best to explain everything to Stiles, the amber-eyed werewolf just couldn't wrap his mind around all those technicalities, so he just gave up and made peace with the fact that one day he'd have a kid of his own.

He had yet to tell that to anyone, but when he was alone he would allow that thought to put a smile on his face. He always wanted kids. He always knew he would be a great dad. But the fact that he preferred rougher sex left few possibilities.

Until now, that is.

"Stiles?"

"Hm?" he looked at Derek, and the thoughtful frown on Derek's face made Stiles realize that he was smiling. The smile quickly vanished to be replaced by a frown, and he looked stubbornly at the fire again. _At least it's gotten warmer._ He thought and tried to do his best to ignore Derek's scent mixing with the scent of the wood surrounding them, and the fire warming them. The wolf inside his head was howling and growling, _begging_ him to just nuzzle against Derek and show his neck to the dominant werewolf. His nether regions were filling with warmth, and it took all of Stiles' self-control to stop the blush from covering his face and the needy whine to stay in his throat where it belonged.

His whole body shivered and he looked up when he sensed Derek shift, and he looked at Derek, immediately regretting it.

"What the heck are you doing?!" he hissed when he saw Derek on his hands and knees, just a few inches away from him. The older werewolf's eyes were full of questions, and the frown on his face was thoughtful.

"Your scent is growing stronger." He spoke in that low, raspy tone Stiles both loved and hated.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Stiles stuttered out as Derek moved closer, and the younger man turned around to lean back on his hands, completely failing to realize that this action made his blankets unravel around him. His breath hitched in his throat when Derek crawled between his legs and placed his hands on the floor on either side of Stiles' waist. "Derek?" Stiles' eyes widened when he realized Derek's eyes were blue, and the older werewolf's scent grew stronger as well. _Fuck! What the hell is he doing?!_ "Derek, what are you-…"

"I just realized something, _Genim_." The way Derek drawled out his given name made Stiles arms shiver, almost giving up on him, and he swallowed a whimper that tried to escape his lips. "You said that you're afraid to approach the man that you love."

_He caught that!_ Stiles screamed frightfully in his mind. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the dangerous gleam in Derek's eyes. He realized in less than a second that this was not Derek talking. It was the wolf inside Derek and for some reason the wolf was angry. It made the wolf inside Stiles whine, and the need to show his neck and submit gnawed at Stiles' heart.

"Derek, stop." He breathed out when he found himself on his back with Derek looming above him, his blue eyes shining ominously in the weak light of the fire. He felt his own features shifting, knowing that his eyes must have turned yellow in response to Derek's wolf.

"You've had this coming for _months_." Derek growled through his elongating teeth. "The way you walk around, the way you talk and move and your _scent_; you've been driving me _insane_."

"Derek-…"

"And all this time you've been ignoring me." Stiles' eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. "You _always_ found a way not to be alone with me, even _before_ Scott gave you the Bite. Even when we were supposed to be alone, _somehow_ you managed to bring someone else with you. Am I that _repulsive_ to you?"

"Derek, no-…" the smaller werewolf raised his hands to push against Derek's chest, but Derek grabbed his wrists and slammed them against the ground above Stiles' head, making the younger man whimper in pain when he felt Derek's claws digging into the tender skin of his wrists.

"And now you tell me that you're in love with _another_." The blue-eyed werewolf spat out as though the word left the bitter taste wolfsbane on his tongue.

"Derek, it's not like that!" Stiles cried out and the older werewolf halted. Stiles swallowed difficultly. His breathing was quick and strained because Derek's overpowering scent was all around him and his heat was all but smothering him. "It's not – there's – there's no – it's – it's you." He stuttered out brokenly and Derek's frown deepened. "It's you – it's – it's been you for – for so long that I don't remember a time when it wasn't you. Derek, please – you're – you're hurting me!" Derek looked up and his eyes widened when he saw blood flowing down Stiles' wrists. He looked at Stiles' face and saw the tears in his eyes, his pale cheeks and quivering lips. He swallowed and his eyes cleared as he pushed the wolf back into the corners of his mind.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out as he moved back not letting go of Stiles' wrists even though his hold was gentler. Stiles sat back up, with Derek kneeling between his spread legs. Derek shifted his hands to Stiles' forearms and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when he felt the pain ebbing away as black veins spread up Derek's arms. "I'm so sorry. I lost control." He whispered as he raised Stiles' wrists towards his lips, and the younger man's eyes widened when he felt Derek's rough tongue against the closing wounds, cleaning the blood away. He licked his suddenly dry lips as Derek licked his wrists clean and looked at him from under his eyebrows. "I'm sorry." He murmured as he let go of Stiles' hands once his wounds healed completely and moved back only to stop when Stiles grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in his hands and stopped him.

"No." He whimpered and Derek looked at him with a confused frown. "Don't."

"Stiles-…"

"Don't go." The younger man spoke weakly and Derek's frown deepened.

"I hurt you." He spoke in confusion and Stiles' bottom lip quivered.

"I hurt you too." He spoke in a broken voice.

"Stiles-…"

"I'm so sorry, Derek. I'm sorry. I thought you'd never want me. I thought you hated me. I thought you wanted nothing with me, so I – I convinced myself that it was better to ignore you completely. I'm so sorry. Please, don't go! I let go of, Lydia, I can't let go of you! Please, don't make me let go of you! Please-…"

"Stiles – Genim! Gen, calm down." Derek hugged the younger man close to his chest when Stiles started to hyperventilate and his eyes widened in panic. He was losing his breath and his whole body was shivering.

"Please, Derek; I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, don't-…"

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving. Gen, I'm right here." Derek murmured in Stiles' hair, not knowing what to do. Stiles' heart was beating way too fast for comfort and his breathing was quick and strained.

"Please – please – don't leave!" Derek whined lowly in worry, and did the only thing that came to mind. He moved back, took a firm hold of Stiles' face and pulled him into a kiss. He didn't care about Stiles' fangs or his claws digging into his chest. He kissed the younger man hard, and felt Stiles hold his breath in shock. It wasn't a deep kiss. It was nothing like Derek imagined their first kiss would be. Stiles' lips were unmoving, he was completely still, his cheeks were wet from his tears and weak, small whimpers escaped his lips, and Derek was sure Stiles wasn't even aware of the sounds he was making.

"It's alright." He murmured against Stiles' lips and leaned his forehead against Stiles', nuzzling his nose against his. "I'm here. It's alright." He felt Stiles' hands relax as Stiles let go of the breath he was holding and Derek moved back to look in Stiles' eyes. They were bright yellow and open wide in shock, and Derek couldn't help but think that even now Stiles looked absolutely breathtaking. His scent was smothering Derek; his heartbeat was music to his ears, and with every exhale, Stiles' breath fanned over Derek's face, reminding him of the taste of Stiles that still lingered on his lips. "I'm right here." Stiles nodded minutely and finally let go of Derek shirt. No even realizing what he was doing, Derek grabbed Stiles' wrists again, but this time he made sure his hold was in no way harming. He placed Stiles' hands back on his chest, his eyes never leaving Stiles'. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner." He spoke, and Stiles swallowed with slight difficulties.

"I kept quiet too. Instead – Instead of trying to talk to you – trying to show you how I felt I immediately assumed-…"

"We were both stupid." Derek interrupted Stiles when he heard his heartbeat picking up speed again. "I was too concentrated on figuring out why you were ignoring me and on keeping my wolf at bay to see why you were doing that. I could smell you, but if – if I only took a moment to really think I would have figured it out." Stiles looked at his hands resting on Derek's chest, and Derek's hands holding on to Stiles' wrists. He could feel Derek's thumbs brushing against the pulse-points, and warmth spread up his arms with every tender swipe. He could feel Derek's heartbeat under his right hand. He could hear it. Derek's scent was overwhelming; the scent of his desire was fueling his own. _Why didn't I notice it before?_ He thought only to raise his head quickly when he felt Derek nudge his forehead with his nose. His eyes met Derek's and a shiver wrecked his body when his eyes glowed blue and a low growl rumbled through Derek's chest, sending vibrations up Stiles' arms.

"Derek?" he murmured, not even realizing that his lips were a breath away from Derek's.

"Is it really me?" Stiles let go of a wavering breath as he nodded and he gasped when Derek kissed him. His hands fisted on Derek's chest again as Derek deepened the kiss. Stiles moaned in Derek's mouth and his breath left his lungs when his back met the floor. The blankets under him were still warm, but Derek's weight above him made him forget about everything. He took in a shallow breath when Derek kissed down his throat, his beard scratching against the tender skin of Stiles' neck. Derek tugged on Stiles' hands, and the younger werewolf let go of Derek's shirt. Derek entwined their fingers on either side of Stiles' head before he let go and dragged his hands down Stiles' arms. Stiles mewled as Derek nibbled on the pulse-point on his neck as he lowered his hands to the hem of Stiles' black sleeveless turtleneck and tugged it up. Stiles raised himself up a bit and Derek took his shirt off. He moved back to take care of his own shirt, and Stiles' mouth watered when he got a first good look at Derek's muscled torso. Sure, the werewolf strutted around mostly in a wife-beater or really tight shirts, but seeing him like this was different.

Stiles looked up at Derek's face and a blush covered his cheeks when he saw the older werewolf watching him as though he was something beautiful. Before he could move though, Derek bowed down and licked the hollow of Stiles' neck, and the feel of Derek's raspy tongue on his burning skin made Stiles' breath hitch in his throat and his torso arch closer to Derek's warmth.

* * *

_Said the night wind to the little lamb  
-do you see what I see?  
Way up in the sky, little lamb,  
do you see what I see?  
A star, a star, dancing in the night,  
with a tail as big as a kite._

* * *

"So this is what you hide under those big shirts." Derek murmured against Stiles' chest, and the younger man was sure he invented a whole new shade of red with how hard his cheeks were burning from the blush covering them.

"Derek-…"

"Hush." The werewolf shushed him as he moved lower and nuzzled his nose in the thin line of hair leading to Stiles' growing erection. Stiles let go of a wavering breath when Derek dragged his hands up Stiles' thighs to his knees and back again. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Stiles' boxers, but before he could tug them off, Stiles grabbed his hands and stopped him. Derek looked at his face and his heart clenched when he saw Stiles biting into his bottom lip, his eyes looking anywhere but at Derek. Stiles shivered when Derek moved up a bit and kissed him. Stiles cupped Derek's face, his fingers digging into the tender skin behind Derek's ears, and Derek growled against his lips comfortingly. Stiles mewled a little as he felt Derek lower his boxers, and the wolf inside his head howled in pleasure at finally feeling his Mate against his skin. He tilted his head back as Derek kissed down his chest, pulling Stiles' boxers down as he went. Once they reached Stiles' knees Derek moved back to take them off completely, and his eyes dilated in passion and desire when he saw the expense of perfect pale skin glowing in the light of the fire. He saw goose bumps spreading over Stiles' skin, and he looked up at his face. Stiles' right hand was resting beside his head, palm up, and his left rested on his stomach, his eyes staring at Derek as though he was both trying to distract himself from his current situation and questioning if this was real at all. Derek climbed over him and rested his weight on his elbows on either side of Stiles' head, and his heart skipped a beat when Stiles moaned after Derek ground his hips against Stiles'. He bit into Stiles' neck hard enough to leave a mark, and then he started to move lower leaving kisses and fading bite-marks all over Stiles' chest and firm stomach. He buried his nose in the line of hair leading to Stiles' cock, smelling the scent never marred by another and a growl of pride rumbled in his chest, making his future Mate shiver. He moved lower still and licked the tip of the pre-come leaking member, making a surge of pleasure run up Stiles' spine.

"Derek!" the younger man gasped and arched up, and Derek licked the tip of his cock again before he took the head into his mouth. "Derek – _God_!" Stiles gasped out and Derek sneaked his arms under Stiles' thighs to hold him down as he bobbed his head, each time taking more and more of Stiles into his mouth. He swallowed around the hot length and Stiles let go of a choked up scream. His right hand was fisted in the blankets above his head while he entangled his left hand in Derek's thick hair. Derek dared looked up for a second and a low growl escaped him at the sight of his debouched mate-to-be. His cheeks were rosy, his mouth was open and his eyes lidded in pleasure. His name rolled off of Stiles' lips mixed with breathless sighs, choked up moans and long, drawn out mewls, and Derek thought nothing ever sounded better. He let Stiles' cock slip out of his mouth and he climbed over the younger man to kiss him, and he growled when Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and snapped his hips up.

"Look at you." Derek murmured against Stiles' lips before he nuzzled his cheek against Stiles'. "Perfect."

"Derek, please – please, I need you. Please, do something – _anything_ – just-…" Derek kissed him again and Stiles moaned into his mouth.

_Mine._ Derek thought possessively as he dragged his right hand down Stiles' side, resting his whole weight on his left elbow. He took a firm hold of Stiles' left thigh and hooked his leg on his hip before he reached under Stiles and teased his entrance with the tips of his fingers.

* * *

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy  
- do you hear what I hear?  
Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy  
- do you hear what I hear?  
A song, a song high above the trees  
with a voice as big as the sea._

* * *

The long, drawn up moan that rolled off of Stiles' full, kiss-abused lips made Derek swallow over the need to mate and claim. He moved back and quickly flipped Stiles on his stomach before he leaned over him again and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Derek-…"

"I'm here." He murmured against Stiles ear before he put his fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva. Sure, Stiles was a werewolf and he would heal, but that didn't mean Derek couldn't make this as comfortable as their current situation allowed him. He kissed down Stiles' spine as he teased his entrance with his right index finger, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut when Stiles' hips snapped backwards. Derek swallowed a whine as he slowly pushed one finger in, and he nuzzled his nose against the nape of Stiles' neck when the younger man tensed up and whined. "Relax; I won't hurt you. I promise." He murmured against Stiles' ear and the younger man nodded.

"I – I know." He stuttered out breathlessly and Derek slowly started to move his finger in and out of Stiles. Each time Stiles would move backwards Derek would have to bit into his bottom lip because he would rub against Derek's aching member still trapped within his pants. He pushed another finger in and looked up when Stiles whined. The younger werewolf bowed his head and Derek saw how hard he was holding on to the blankets beneath them. His knuckles were white and the blankets were already torn. Derek moved his fingers around a bit and when Stiles gasped and arched closer to him, he knew he found what he was searching for. He swallowed difficultly and rubbed that small bundle of nerves inside Stiles' tight heat, holding on to those last bits of sanity stopping him from just taking the younger man.

"Derek? Derek, please; I won't break!" Stiles moaned in need and Derek growled.

"You're going to be the death of me." He hissed and Stiles laughed breathlessly. It turned into a whine of disappointment when Derek pulled his fingers out. He didn't even bother taking his pants off. He did quick work of the button and zipper, and moved between Stiles' legs before he pulled the younger man to his knees and aligned his member with Stiles' loosened entrance. He leaned over him and kissed his shoulder before he slowly pushed in.

"God!" Stiles groaned and rested his forehead on the floor. His tight channel was stretched beyond imagination, and it hurt and burned, but _heavens_ did it feel good. His wolf was howling in happiness and every fiber of his being vibrated with pleasure mixed with pain.

Derek stilled when he entered Stiles' completely and simply breathed with the younger man for a few moments. He felt complete. For the first time in his life he felt as though there was nothing missing.

"God, Derek _move_!" Stiles snapped breathlessly and Derek growled against his neck. He took a firm hold of Stiles' waist and slowly started to thrust in and out of him. He held his breath, trying not to come right away, because Stiles was so tight and warm and _perfect_ in every damn sense. "Derek!" he quickened the pace and reached under Stiles with his right hand, intent on making the smaller man come first. Stiles groaned and threw his head back, and Derek wrapped his left arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him up as he set back on his legs. He buried his face in Stiles' neck as the younger man threw his arms back, and entangled his fingers in Derek's hair. Derek pumped the younger man's length in time with his thrust and Stiles threw his head back to rest it on Derek's shoulder. "Derek, I'm gonna-…!"

"Come for me, Gen." Derek growled against Stiles' ear, and as if on cue, the amber-eyed werewolf came with a long, pleasure filled howl escaping his lips. Derek's features shifted and he bit into Stiles' neck as his orgasm washed over him. His hips snapped up several times as he filled Stiles with his seed, and the werewolf in his head howled in pleasure.

They sat there in silence, simply breathing together for a while, as the post-coital pleasure enveloped them in its warm embrace. Derek slowly raised Stiles off of his cock, and they lay down in front of the fire. Derek wrapped the blankets around the both of them and pulled Stiles closer to his chest. He buried his nose behind Stiles' ear and smiled when the younger man entwined their fingers on his stomach.

"I can't believe we did that." Stiles murmured and Derek frowned a bit.

"You're not-…"

"Regretting it? _Hell_ no! I'm just wondering why we didn't do that sooner." Derek snorted and hid his face in Stiles' hair. "Sure, I'd like it if it didn't take a Yeti chasing us into this god forsaken cottage to bring us to this point, but hey! Beggars can't be choosers." Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles as close as he could get.

"Idiot." He murmured and Stiles chuckled. Derek let him turn around to face him, and his lips twitched into a smile when Stiles smiled at him.

"Hey there." He murmured and Derek snorted.

"Hey." He placed his hand on Stiles' hip and the younger man sighed in content.

"I love you." He muttered.

"I know." Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"I _knew_ there was a geek hidden beneath all that muscle." He drawled and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

* * *

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king  
- do you know what I know?  
In your palace warm, mighty king  
- do you know what I know?  
A child, a child shivers in the cold  
let us bring him silver and gold._

* * *

Stiles chuckled and moved closer to Derek. He used his right arm as a pillow and wrapped his left around Derek's waist.

"The others will have a ball with us." Stiles murmured and Derek snorted.

"We're staying here until Christmas. We can lock ourselves in my room. They wouldn't dare bother us." Stiles chuckled and nuzzled his nose in Derek's chest.

"We _should_ see them for Christmas, though." He murmured and Derek sighed.

"Fine." Stiles snickered and raised his head to look at Derek's face. "What is it?" the older werewolf asked and Stiles shrugged.

"I just can't believe that you're mine." He said and Derek smiled at him. He raised his right hand and caressed Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers. "I mean; I've been pining after you for so long. This feels like a dream." Derek hummed and leaned closer until he placed his lips on Stiles' and kissed him slowly.

"How about now?" he murmured as he brushed the tips of his fingers down Stiles' arm and side before he reached his hip and the moved towards the small of his back.

"A bit better." Stiles breathed out when Derek traced the cleft of his ass before he reached his already healed entrance. Derek rubbed the tight heat with his finger, feeling the wetness inside it, and a low, possessive growl escaped his lips.

"And now?" he murmured as he thrust his hips forward feeling his growing erection rub against Stiles' reawakening member.

"Better." Derek sucked on Stiles' neck as he pushed two fingers inside him, and Stiles moaned and threw his head back.

"Now?"

"Derek!"

* * *

_Said the king to the people everywhere  
-listen to what I say!  
Pray for peace, people, everywhere  
-listen to what I say!  
The child, the child sleeping in the night  
he will bring us goodness and light._

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please, leave a review and if you have any specific wishes, don't hesitate to share!**


	12. Chestnuts Roasting

**Chestnuts roasting**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Chestnuts roasting' sung by Michael Bublé. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, sleepyhead." Sleep clouded, green eyes opened and a smile tugged on thin lips.

"Merry Christmas." He murmured as he stretched and amber orbs glimmered happily. "How much time to we have?" low chuckling came as his answer before his loving spouse straddled his lap and placed his hands on his broad chest.

"Talia and Dmitry are already awake, and they are-…"

"On their way to wake up Kevin as well." He continued with a sigh, and another chuckle escaped those perfect, cupid-bow lips. "I can hear them." He murmured and smiled when his husband leaned down and they shared a sweet, slow kiss. He moaned against his husband's lips and rolled them to the side, eliciting a snicker from him. They parted and those amber eyes filled with mischievousness.

"3, 2, 1-…."

"Pa! Da! Merry Christmas!" their door burst open, and three hurricanes they called their children rushed into the room and jumped on their bed.

"Attack!" Stiles called out and caught Talia while Derek scooped Dmitry and Kevin in his arms, and the children laughed and screamed as their parents tickled them and rolled around the bed with them.

"Pa! Pa, stop it!" Talia cried out over the excited screams of her younger siblings and Stiles grinned as he only tickled her harder.

"Serves you right for waking us up!"

"But it's Christmas!" Dmitry called out and Derek and Stiles stopped and exchanged a glance.

"Is it now?" Derek asked and their children looked at them with wide eyes.

"You forgot about _Christmas_?!" Kevin, their 5 year old boy asked in shock and wonder, Dmitry's bottom lip quivered while Talia rolled her eyes and huffed.

"They didn't forget about Christmas, Kev; they're just messing with you." She drawled, and threw her parents a warning glance. Stiles and Derek exchanged an amused glance and snickered when they saw hopeful expressions cover Kevin's and Dmitry's faces.

"Of course we didn't forget about Christmas. Now off you go. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour and then your grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins are coming over." The three ran out of their room with laud cheers, and Derek and Stiles sighed as they lay back down. Derek pulled Stiles closer and the younger man chuckled and rested his head on Derek's chest. He smiled when Derek kissed the top of his head, and his arms tightened around him.

"I have a feeling that this will be a long day." Derek murmured and Stiles snorted.

"Christmas is _always_ a long day." He drawled and Derek chuckled.

"Come on; before they accuse us that we're not feeding them." He muttered and stood up, and Stiles whined.

"Please, remind me to accept it next time dad and Mellissa offer to watch over them for a few days?" the older werewolf rolled his eyes and quickly got dressed while Stiles rolled out of bed.

"I'm sure that would be the one and only time they'd do us that favor." He said, and Stiles rolled his eyes as he pulled on a hoody and stretched. His breath hitched in his throat, but he moaned a second later when Derek settled his hands on his waist and pulled him back against his strong, warm body.

"Although, it _would_ give us at least a day for ourselves." He murmured suggestively and Stiles hummed as they rocked together from side to side.

"I'll talk to dad when they come over." He spoke lowly.

"Pa! Da! We're hungry!"

"On the second thought, I'll go call him right now." Stiles walked out of the room, followed by Derek's laughter. They found their children around the kitchen table with big, innocent grins on their faces and their hands clasped on the table.

"You didn't go to the living room to see if Santa brought you anything?" Stiles asked as he started on breakfast while Derek turned on the coffee-maker and prepared two cups for them.

"We already _know_ he brought us gifts, pa, but we know you won't let us open them until the others come." Talia said and Stiles snickered as he exchanged a glance with Derek. Talia, their 10 year old daughter, was the perfect copy of Derek. She had his dry humor, his character and his eyes, but in all of that, she had Stiles' talent in seeing behind everything. Kevin, their 5 year old son, was more like Stiles with his rounder face and big, amber colored eyes, and what surprised them both, was that he somehow inherited his grandfather's dirty blond hair. Dmitry, their little 3 year old miracle, was a perfect combination of Derek and Stiles with his eyes having Stiles' shape and Derek's coloring, his hair being almost black, and his lips as full as Stiles'. They almost lost Kevin, because when Stiles was pregnant with him, they were attacked by Hunters. Scott and Derek found Stiles in time, but the birth was difficult, and Deaton doubted Stiles would ever be able to conceive again. Dmitry was a surprise for the both of them. Never the less, he was a welcome surprise.

"Dig in!" Stiles said as he placed plates full of fresh pancakes in front of their children and smiled at Derek when he took a seat beside Dmitry to help their youngest with his food. Stiles took a seat at the table with a sigh and cradled his cup of coffee in his hands as he observed his family.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe he had them. Sometimes he still went to sleep afraid that this was all a dream.

But Derek was always there.

He was always there to hug him close to his chest and show him that it was all real.

* * *

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire.  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose.  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
and folks dressed up like Eskimos._

* * *

"GRANDPA JOHN!" laughter filled the house as the rest of the Pack slowly walked in with bags filled with presents in their hands, and the eldest among them laughed as his grandchildren jumped on him to greet him, the other children running to greet Derek and Stiles.

"Merry Christmas, everyone; I hope you didn't freeze on your way here!" Stiles called out with Lydia and Aiden's 7 year old son Damien and Isaac and Cora's 5 year old son Benjamin under his arms. Derek followed after him with Allison and Scott's 10 year old daughter Clare riding his shoulders, and Danny and Ethan's twin girls, Tanya and Sonya under his arms.

"The roads were cleaned, so we didn't have any problems getting here." Mellissa said as she approached Stiles and kissed his cheek before she moved on to Derek.

"Lee! Kev! Dmitry! Get off your grandpa so he can close the door!" Stiles called out before he greeted Scott and Allison, letting go of his nephews who ran off with his children, with the ones Derek was holding joining them right away.

"We'll need to find a bigger house if this family continues to grow." Stiles commented as he kissed Cora's cheek before he bowed down to kiss her 7 month's old son's forehead.

"Well, since Danny's pregnant again, and Lydia and Aiden have been talking about another child, that would be a good idea." Isaac commented as he hugged Derek warmly, and the oldest werewolf among them chuckled.

"We can always use my old apartment." Derek said as Scott and Allison managed to get to him while the others made their way into the living room.

"We'll think of something for next year." Allison said while Scott greeted Derek and Stiles hugged his father close.

"Where do I put all this?" he showed at the two bags in his hands and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I told you not to buy so much again!" he chastised his father who only grinned at him.

"Son, when you told me you were gay I lost all hopes of having grandchildren. Let me spoil them until you ship them off to college."

"We still have time until that, John." Derek chuckled as he greeted his father-in-law while Stiles went to close the front door to stop the cold from coming in.

They entered the living room and Stiles and Derek chuckled when they found the adults already sipping on the warm wine Stiles prepared earlier while the children dug into the presents with fervor only innocent souls had, and he smiled and hummed in content when Derek wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his side.

It was yet another Christmas for the McCall Pack. It was loud and messy, and everything they always wanted it to be.

And they couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
help to make the season bright.  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
will find it hard to sleep tonight._

* * *

"Scott! Close your mouth when you're chewing!"

"Cora, I think that's enough wine for now."

"But Derek!"

"Isaac, get your grubby hands off of the cake! There's enough for everyone!"

"Da?! How does this thing work?!" Derek rolled his eyes and stood up with a sigh to help his daughter turn on the gramophone while the rest of the Pack enjoyed desserts Stiles prepared after a rich lunch.

"Dad? I need some help in the kitchen!" John snickered and entered the kitchen where his son was skillfully cleaning the dishes before he put them in the dishwasher.

"What do you need me to do, son?"

"There's punch in the fridge and the glasses are on the table, would you bring it all out?" the amber eyed man said without looking at John, and the sheriff rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

"I think next year we should go to a restaurant or something." He suggested and Stiles snorted.

"I think they'd close after we'd leave." John chuckled and shook his head.

"They'd be terrified." He said as he brought the punch into the big dining room.

"Who'd be?" his wife asked and he snickered.

"I suggested to Stiles that we find a hotel next year to celebrate Christmas and he said that they would close the hotel once we'd leave." He clarified and Mellissa rolled her eyes.

"I think the owner would lose his hair if all of us came." Scott murmured and the others laughed.

"I bet the other guests would run the moment they'd see us." Isaac drawled and looked up when Talia and Derek finally managed to start the music, and the children cheered as they started dancing to 'Jingle Bells Rock', making the adults smile.

Stiles took a seat at the table with a huff, and he looked up at his husband with a grateful grin when Derek handed him a glass of warm wine. Derek took a seat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders before he leaned closer to whisper in Stiles' ear.

"I asked Mellissa if she and John could take the kids for a night. She said they'd love to." Stiles groaned and rested his forehead on Derek's cheek.

"Remind me to buy her that big, blue vase she was eyeing the other day in thanks." Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' forehead.

"Already done." Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and Derek shrugged.

"Did I tell you today that I love you?"

"Several times." Derek chuckled and Stiles grinned.

"Well, one more time won't hurt." He kissed Derek and laughed against his lips when Talia ran over to him and pulled on his hand.

"Pa! Come on! Dance with me!"

"As my lady commands."

* * *

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
to kids from one to ninety-three._

* * *

Stiles sighed as he placed the last of the dishes in its proper place and closed the dishwasher. He smiled and hummed when he felt his husband's strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, and warm lips on his neck.

"Does our living room still look like Santa's workshop exploded?" Derek chuckled and nibbled on Stiles' neck, making the smaller man shiver against him.

"I managed to clean it up."

"Good." Stiles turned in his husband's arms and cupped his bearded face before he pulled him down into a kiss. Derek smiled against his lips and ever so slowly, sharing light kisses and touches they made their way towards their room.

"Do you realize that this is the first time we're alone since Talia was born?" Stiles asked and Derek hummed as he laid kisses and nips on Stiles' right shoulder as they took their clothes off on their way towards the bed.

"It's already been 10 years?" he murmured and smirked when Stiles yelped after Derek pushed him on their bed.

"Makes me wonder how we managed to make Kevin and Dmitry." Stiles murmured while he crawled backwards towards the middle of the bed and Derek kneeled between his spread legs.

"We should really let John and Mellissa watch over the kids more often." He muttered as he took a hold of Stiles' thighs and pulled him into his lap. Stiles chuckled and straightened, and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulder as he circled his hips making his husband growl low in his chest.

"We should."

* * *

Stiles smiled as he gazed down at his husband's sleeping face. He brushed his fingers through Derek's hair, his heart dancing in his chest when he saw the few grays that appeared on Derek's temples. They were scattered through his beard as well, and Stiles could see the lines of laughter besides Derek's eyes. He would be able to see a few beside Derek's lips as well if the older man chose to shave from time to time.

He loved seeing those little things. He loved seeing age catching up to them. Those gray hairs and lines beside Derek's eyes were the proof that they were growing old together; something both of them thought on several occasions that they wouldn't see.

But despite everything they lived through, all the hardships and pain, they lived to see the day they would live in peace. Their family was huge. Their children were growing up surrounded with love.

They had their jobs and their family, and it was ever growing.

They laughed together; they cried together. They argued and they made up. They took care of scrapped knees, and bad grades in school, and they loved it; all of it.

"You're thinking again." Stiles chuckled when his husband's sleepy mumbling reached his ears. He bowed down and kissed Derek lovingly, and he smiled when Derek hugged him tighter. He rested his head on Derek's chest and listened to the strong heartbeat under his ear.

"I love you, Sourwolf." He murmured and Derek sighed. He kissed the top of Stiles' head and tightened his hold on him.

"Love you too, Genim." Stiles smiled and closed his eyes.

After everything they've been through, they were happy.

And nothing could take that happiness away.

* * *

_Although it's been said many times, many ways:  
"Merry Christmas to you!"_

* * *

**Two stories at the same time because yesterday I didn't have time to post!  
I'm open to suggestions!**

**All my love,  
Ms. Yuki**


	13. Christmas Carol

**Christmas Carol**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Carol of the Bells' sung by Pentatonix, written by Peter Norman Knight and Nick Perito, copyrighted by Carol of the Bells lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group, CARL FISHER, LLC, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, EMI Music Publishing. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the Characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENES! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THAT OR UNDERAGE!**

* * *

"Derek? Is everything alright?" said werewolf looked away from the file he was reading (or trying to read) to look at his father-in-law/boss. "You've been staring at the same page for 15 minutes." John smirked at him and Derek frowned.

"It's nothing." He murmured and John snorted.

"Son, you've been married to my son for 3 and you've been my deputy for 5 years, I think I've gotten to know you pretty well, now spill. Are you and Stiles having a fight or something? Because I won't mind letting you go home early. It's been pretty quiet today and there's no need for the both of us to be here." Derek sighed and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest with his eyes focused on the table. "Derek?"

"We're not having a fight." He said and looked at John. "It's just – Stiles has been acting strange. I don't think he knows that I know, but he's been feeling sick in the mornings for almost a week now, and for the past three nights I've caught him drinking tea before sleep. Stiles doesn't drink tea. At least to my knowledge he doesn't."

"You're right." John said with a thoughtful frown. "Anything else?" Derek sighed, rested his arms on the armrests of his chair and tilted his head back.

"He tires more easily. When I came home yesterday I found him sleeping at his desk. I know he's been doing research on the Pack that's coming for negotiations in a few days. He sleeps just fine during the nights, and since he doesn't have any classes at the moment he shouldn't be feeling so tired all the time."

"Maybe he caught something; a stomach flue or some such thing?" John suggested and Derek shook his head.

"Werewolves don't get sick." He said and John hummed.

"Maybe you should take him to see Deaton. You and I both know that Stiles won't go on his own." Derek took a deep breath and looked at John.

"I don't know. I have yet to talk to him about it. Something tells me that talk won't go smoothly." John chuckled and shook his head.

"That's Stiles we're talking about. He walked around with a sprained wrist and a concussion for two weeks before either one of us noticed." Derek snorted with a fond smile. "If it isn't something bad he won't tell you. I'm sure he would come to you if he thought it was necessary."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel any better." Derek drawled dryly and John chuckled.

"You knew what waited for you when you married him." He returned equally and Derek snorted.

"Yeah; I knew." He murmured with a small smile and love shining in his eyes. John shook his head and sighed.

"Go home to him, Derek. Try to talk to him about this. That's the only advice I can give you." Derek took a deep breath and nodded.

"You'll call me if you need me at the office, right?" John rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Derek, you're the only one I have to _beg_ to go home. _Go_. I'll call you if something happens." Derek chuckled as he pulled his jacket on.

"You and Mellissa are still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"If Mellissa manages to find someone for the night shift, we'll be there." Derek nodded and waved at the Sheriff before he walked out of their shared office. He smiled and nodded at the officers he met in the hall and took a deep breath when he stepped out of the police station, breathing in the fresh winter air. He entered his car and turned the radio on as he drove off the parking lot and made his way home to his husband.

There were times when he still found it hard to believe that he and Stiles were together, Mated and Married in every way possible; hard to believe that he had everything he ever wished for. He had a husband and a Pack; a family. He had a good job and led a good life; something he thought he wouldn't live to have, let alone actually live such a life. He was the Deputy of Beacon Hills Police and Stiles was the professor of National History at the local University. They had a small house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, and they lived a calm life, despite being members of a werewolf Pack. Sure, another Pack was coming to negotiate about something they wanted, and they had a nasty encounter with Hunters a few months back, but all in all their lives were pretty calm, and that was what had Derek waking up in the mornings afraid that it was all a dream. But all it takes is for him to look at his husband sleeping peacefully beside him, and all his fears and doubts would fade away.

He parked his car in front of their house and got out, already feeling calmer and more peaceful as he walked towards the white door. He raised an eyebrow when he found the door unlocked, knowing that Stiles didn't like leaving them so for several different reasons.

He entered the house, toed off his shoes and took his jacket off.

"Gen, I'm home!" he called out while he hung the jacket on the hanger and made his way into the living room. He raised an eyebrow when he found it empty and made his way to the dining room. "Gen?" he called out again before he entered the kitchen. Finding it equally empty, he made his way up the stairs to the first floor. He listened closely to hear Stiles' heartbeat and frowned when he heard that it was slower than usual. He walked first into their bedroom, thinking his husband was sleeping. When he found it empty he made his way to Stiles' home-office, and a small worried frown marred his face when he found his Mate sleeping on his desk using his crossed arms as a pillow. "Gen?" he walked around Stiles' big, oak desk and gently placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Gen, wake up." He shook him lightly only to recoil when Stiles jumped awake, looking frantically around his office before his eyes settled on Derek.

"Derek?" he breathed out as his heartbeat returned to normal. He looked around his office before he looked at his wristwatch and frowned. "It only 12:30. You're home early. Did something happen?" Derek got down on one knee beside Stiles' chair, placed his right hand on the armrest and his left on Stiles' thigh.

"John sent me home. There was no need for the both of us to be there since nothing's going on at the moment." He spoke as he looked Stiles over. "Gen, is everything alright?" he asked and Stiles frowned at him.

"Of course it is, Derek. Why do you ask?" Derek took Stiles' left hand in his and gave it a small squeeze.

"Gen, you've been acting a bit strange lately." The younger werewolf's frown deepened. "I know you've tried to keep it secret from me, but you've been sick every morning for the past week and you've been more tired than you should be even though you're getting enough sleep, and you've been drinking _tea_; you _never_ drink tea, especially not _herbal_ tea." Stiles snickered when Derek wrinkled his nose.

"I'm sorry I tried to hide that from you, Derek. I just didn't want you to worry about me for no reason."

"Gen, werewolves don't get sick and you-…" Derek stopped talking when Stiles cupped his cheek in his right hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"Derek, I'm alright. I'm not dying. I'm not leaving you. I'm fine." Derek frowned and Stiles smiled at him lovingly. "Listen to my heart. You know it doesn't lie." Derek swallowed difficultly as he concentrated on Stiles' calm heartbeat. He closed his eyes as Stiles leaned closer and rested his forehead on Derek's. "I'm not sick. I'm not dying. I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you." Derek let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding and moved back to look up at Stiles who was smiling at him with his eyes glowing with warmth and love. "I'm not going anywhere, Sourwolf." He murmured and Derek nodded weakly. He moved forward and kissed Stiles, his shoulders relaxing when Stiles moaned and kissed him back. "Come." He took Derek's hands in his as he stood up, and Derek followed. Stiles tugged on his hands and led him out of his office.

They walked into their bedroom and Stiles turned around to face Derek. He raised his elegant, dexterous hands and loosened Derek's tie before he tugged it off. Derek leaned his forehead on Stiles' and placed his hands on the younger werewolf's slim hips while Stiles slowly unbuttoned his shirt. The amber-eyed wolf moved closer and kissed the pulse-point on Derek's neck as he tugged his shirt out of his trousers and pushed his hands under it. He nibbled on Derek's collar bone as he dragged his hands up Derek's stomach and chest on his way to his shoulders. Derek let go of Stiles when he pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, and Derek let it fall on the ground before he placed his hands on Stiles' waist and pulled on his big, wool turtleneck. Stiles moved back and raised his arms to help Derek take his shirt off, and smiled invitingly at his Mate.

"Come to me." He raised his hands as he walked backwards towards their bed. Derek took a deep breath as he took a step towards Stiles, taking his offered hands in his bigger, rougher ones. Stiles turned them around and placed his hands on Derek's chest. He pushed Derek back and Derek took a seat on their bed. Stiles straddled his lap, kneeling on the edge of the bed before he cupped Derek's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him. He sighed into the kiss when Derek placed his hands on Stiles' waist and dragged them down to his thighs. Their lips moved against each others in a slow, languid rhythm, unique only to the two of them.

Stiles brushed the tips of his fingers down Derek's neck and over his collar-bones as he rotated his hips, drawing a small growl from his Mate. He smiled against Derek's lips as he took a firm hold of Derek's arms before he dragged his hands down to Derek's wrists. He moved Derek's hands away from his thighs as he climbed off of Derek and slid on the floor. He smirked up at him and Derek cocked an eyebrow in answer while Stiles unbuckled his belt and popped the button out of its slit. He pulled the zipper down and Derek leaned back on his arms and raised his hips so Stiles could pull his trousers and boxers down. Stiles kissed the head of Derek's hard length and moved back to remove the clothes and throw them behind to join their shirts. He licked his lips and kissed the head of Derek's cock as he dragged his hands up his Mate's thighs. He took Derek into his mouth and sucked, and a moan of pleasure left his throat when Derek let go of a low, guttural moan. He bobbed his head up and down, each time taking more of Derek into his mouth. He hummed, sending a surge of pleasure up Derek's spine, and the older werewolf let go of a sharp exhale when Stiles swallowed around him. He yelped in surprise when Derek pulled him up, and raised an eyebrow at his husband when he found himself under him.

"You know I don't last long when you do that." Derek murmured as he pushed his left leg between Stiles' and dragged his left hand up Stiles' right thigh and to his waist.

"I do think that's the point, oh husband-of-mine." Stiles drawled only to throw his head back and moan when Derek nibbled on his neck. He breathed out sharply and snapped his hips up when Derek ground down against him. He chuckled breathlessly when Derek pushed his fingers under the waistband of his trousers and boxers and just pulled. "You just _love_ destroying my clothes." Derek chuckled as he kissed down Stiles chest.

"You have enough of them as it is." He growled and took Stiles' left nipple into his mouth effectively stopping the younger man from answering. He kissed and nipped down the younger man's chest and stomach as he pulled his tight trousers and boxers off of him. He kneeled over Stiles after his clothes met the same fate as Derek's, cupped the back of his head in his left hand and pulled him into a kiss, growling when Stiles settled his hands on Derek's chest and rubbed them over his shoulders and arms. Derek reached between them with his free hand and took a firm hold of Stiles' hard member giving it a firm tug. He smirked and latched onto Stiles' neck when the younger wolf moaned and arched into his touch.

"You're evil, you know that, right?" Stiles blurted out breathlessly and Derek chuckled as he kissed down Stiles' chest and stomach before he reached his member and swallowed it whole. Stiles moaned and arched his torso off of the bed. Derek reached under his pillow, feeling around for the bottle of lube he remembered leaving there last night. He hummed around Stiles' cock when he found it only to smirk when Stiles exhaled sharply with a long, drawn out mewl rolling off of his cupid-bow lips. He looked up and his cock twitched at the sight of his Mate. His hands were fisted in the sheets above his head which was thrown back, showing the perfect column of his neck. A blush was spreading over his chest which was rising and falling with every heaving breath Stiles took. Derek uncapped the bottle as he allowed Stiles' cock to slip out of his mouth. He moved back as he generously coated his fingers with lube before he threw the bottle to the side and leaned over Stiles to kiss him as he reached between his thighs to tease his entrance with his sleek fingers. Stiles took a firm hold of Derek's head, his fingers digging into the tender skin behind his ears. Derek kissed him deeply as he pushed one finger in, swallowing the moan of pleasure Stiles let go of. He moved lower to kiss and nip on Stiles' chest and thrust his finger in and out of Stiles, enjoying the drawn out mewls, breathless gasps and deep groans which rolled off of Stiles' full, kiss-abused lips.

_Just a bit to the left and – there!_ He smirked against Stiles' heated skin when his husband arched up with a choked up scream. Derek pushed two more fingers in, hitting Stiles' prostate with each thrust, and he winced when he heard the sheets tear under Stiles' fingers. _Third one this month_. He thought only to grunt when he suddenly found himself on his back with Stiles straddling him.

"Enough of that." Stiles breathed out and Derek swallowed when the younger werewolf aligned his entrance with Derek's rock hard member and slowly slid down on him. Derek took a firm hold of Stiles' hips and let go of a long, shivering breath when Stiles threw his head back and groaned in pleasure of feeling full. He placed his hands on Derek's chest to steady himself, and Derek swore he could come just from seeing Stiles like this. His hair was more of a mess than usual, strands of it sticking to Stiles' sweaty forehead. His eyes were dilated, and shadowed with pleasure, his cheeks were rosy, and lips parted as quick, shallow breaths left his mouth. He rotated his hips a bit and Derek growled, his hold on Stiles' hips growing stronger. Ever so slowly, Stiles started to move, and Derek dragged his hands to Stiles' ass. He snapped his hips up, meeting Stiles thrust for thrust. It was getting harder to breath as the air grew heavy in their bedroom. The bed creaked under them, but neither heard it. It was just the two of them and the pleasure they were giving to each other.

Stiles screamed and threw his head back when Derek flipped them over, hooked his elbows under Stiles' knees and quickened up the pace, pounding his Mate into the mattress. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, his fingers digging into firm muscle. Derek let go of his legs and placed his hands on the bed on either side of Stiles, and the younger werewolf wrapped his legs around his waist, moaning at the different angle of Derek's thrusts.

"Derek, I can't – I need to-…"

"Fuck." Derek leaned his whole weight on his left hand and sneaked his right between them, taking a firm hold of Stiles' cock. He pumped it in time with his frantic thrusts and Stiles came not a moment later. He arched almost completely off of the bed as he came all over his chest and stomach, his tight channel clamping down on Derek. The former Alpha bowed down and bit into Stiles' neck as he continued to thrust into that welcoming heat. With one last powerful thrust, his orgasm washed over him, and he coated Stiles' inner walls with his seed. Heaving for breath, he moved back a little before he licked Stiles' shoulder clean of blood. He pulled out of Stiles slowly and rolled to his side, and Stiles followed him to rest his head on Derek's heaving chest. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' slighter frame, and kissed the top of his head. Stiles kissed his chest as he nuzzled closer to him, and Derek hugged him tightly. He smiled as he heard Stiles' heartbeat and breathing even out and settled back with a sigh as sleep started to claim him as well.

* * *

Derek woke up when he heard his phone vibrating. He looked at Stiles who rolled over to his side in sleep and got out of bed.

"D'rek?" Stiles called out to him sleepily and rolled on his back.

"It's just a phone-call. Sleep." He said as he dug his phone out of his trousers.

"M-key." Derek chuckled and answered the call.

"Yes?"

_"Derek? It's Scott. Am I interrupting something?"_ Derek chuckled at Scott's weary tone.

"No, no; everything's alright. Is something wrong?" he heard Scott let go of a sigh of relief.

_"I need you to come over for a bit. Isaac and Cora just came back from doing rounds and it seems someone entered out territory without our permission."_ Derek frowned and looked at his sleeping husband.

"I'll be right over." He said.

_"Alright. I will wait for you. Aiden and Ethan are coming as well."_

"Alright. I'm coming." Derek ended the call and quickly got dressed. He zipped up his grey hoody and pulled on his leather jacket over it before he walked over to the bed and kneeled on it. "Gen?" he murmured as he nuzzled Stiles' cheek with his nose.

"Hm?" he smiled lightly when Stiles opened his bleary eyes. "Wha' is it?" he mumbled.

"Scott asked me to come over. Someone entered our territory without our permission. I won't be long." He said and moved back to give Stiles place to stretch. He yawned and smiled up at Derek as he settled again.

"Take your phone with you in case you need me, alright?" he murmured as sleep started to claim him again and Derek chuckled. He was about to get off of the bed when something caught his attention; a scent he never caught before. He looked down at his already sleeping Mate, figuring the scent was coming from him. He leaned closer and sniffed at Stiles' neck. _Lower_, he thought and moved down Stiles' neck and chest going for his stomach. He nuzzled his nose against the trail of dusty brown hairs leading to Stiles' member and stopped when he found that scent stronger there. He took a deep breath and his wolf howled in his head, and the feelings of possessiveness and protectiveness washed over him like tidal wave. He looked up at his Mate's sleeping face as his heart picked up speed. He looked at his Mate's lower stomach again, his mind going in circles.

_Could it be?_ He thought as he placed his hand there. Stiles moaned in his sleep and sighed and Derek closed his eyes and concentrated. His eyes snapped open and he swallowed with slight difficulties when indeed he heard another heartbeat. It was weak and steady, beating almost in perfect sync with Stiles' own heart. _It's not a wonder than I didn't notice before._ He thought as his own heartbeat quickened and his lips dried.

"Gen?" he called out and his voice broke. "Genim, I need you to wake up." Stiles frowned and woke up again, looking up at Derek in confusion.

"Derek, what is it?" he mumbled and his frown deepened when he saw the shock and disbelief on his husband's face.

"Gen, I think I know what's wrong with you." He said and Stiles sat up, his frown deepening in worry.

"Derek, I already told you that-…"

"Gen, I think you're carrying." Derek blurted out. "I think – I think you're pregnant." Stiles' eyes widened and his cheeks lost all color.

"What?" he breathed out.

"Come on, I need to take you to Deaton. He'll be able to confirm it."

"Derek, wait. Scott called you over. I'll go to Deaton's, you go to Scott." Stiles spoke in a wavering voice, his eyes filled with shock. His whole body shivered as he stood up and rushed to get dressed.

"Gen-…"

"Go, Derek; I'll be fine."

"Gen!" Derek grabbed his husband's forearm right after Stiles pulled on a shirt and turned him around to face him. "Gen, calm down." He cupped Stiles' face in his hands. "Hey." He whispered lovingly as he caressed Stiles' cheeks with his thumbs, his heart aching when he saw the tears filling Stiles' eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked lovingly and Stiles let go of a wavering breath.

"Derek what if – what if I _am_ pregnant? What if-…"

"Hey." Derek stopped Stiles and leaned in to kiss him lovingly. "Everything's alright, okay? We talked about this, remember? We talked about this when Deaton told us your wolf was female and we said that if it happens we'd be fine with it, right?" Stiles nodded as he tried to calm his breathing and quickly beating heart. "You're alright. _We're_ alright."

"Yeah." Stiles' voice broke and he smiled at Derek weakly. "We're – we're fine. We're alright."

"I can call Scott-…"

"No. He – He needs you. I'll go to Deaton and you go and meet up with Scott." Derek smiled at Stiles lovingly and kissed him again. Stiles breathed out against Derek's lips and his hands fisted on Derek's chest.

"We're going to be parents." Derek murmured hoarsely against Stiles' lips and the younger man let go of an almost hysterical laugh.

"Yeah." Derek kissed his forehead and moved back.

"I need to go. Take your phone and call me when you're done at Deaton's. I'll come and pick you up." Stiles took a deep breath and nodded as Derek rushed out of the room. He looked at the full length mirror on their shared wardrobe and placed his hands on his stomach. He swallowed difficultly as he closed his eyes and listened. His lips quivered and he gasped when under the sound of his own quickly beating heart, he heard another heartbeat, slow and calm. His heart almost burst under the onslaught of emotions. He smiled a little and a single tear trailed down his pale cheek.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Derek growled low in his throat and Aiden and Ethan moved closer behind him. They stood behind Scott, and the Pack that entered their territory without their permission recoiled slightly, their Alpha sneering at Derek, Aiden and Ethan.

"We need to settle somewhere! Winter is coming! Snow has already covered the mountains. We need shelter!" Alpha Daniel Thomas snapped at Scott.

"That doesn't justify what you did. Beacon Hills is our territory. You entered it before we allowed you to. That goes against the Rules of the Covenant." Scott spoke strongly and Daniel hissed at him.

"What would you have us do?! While you and your Betas strut around the town as though you own the place my Pack is freezing and hungry!"

"If you didn't create problems in the last town you inhabited, you wouldn't be in this predicament!" Scott answered sharply and the other Alpha recoiled. "Yes, we know. One of my Betas is damn good in research. You killed a lot of people Alpha Thomas. Your Pack brought harm to many, and the Hunters know that. I will not allow you to bring them to our territory. You will leave our city before nightfall, or you will meet us in battle. It's your choice. Keep in mind though, that the Sheriff of Beacon Hills is a member of my Pack and my Mate comes from the Argent Family. We faced bigger and stronger Packs than yours is. We are well trained and will not hesitate to defend our territory." Daniel growled as he looked at Derek, Aiden and Ethan who were staring at him wolfed out and with growls rumbling in their chests. Three pairs of steel-blue eyes gazed at Daniel with a clear promise in them.

"We heard about your Pack, Alpha McCall." Daniel pressed out through his teeth. "Rumor has it that you have two members of the Alpha Pack and the former Alpha Hale in your Pack."

"You're looking at them." Scott answered and Daniel's Betas took a step back when Ethan and Aiden grinned darkly and Derek crossed his arms over his chest. Daniel swallowed and looked at Scott again.

"We'll be gone before nightfall." He growled, turned on his heel and walked away, his Betas following close behind. Scott, Derek, Ethan and Aiden waited until they were sure the Pack was far enough, before they shifted back to human form. Ethan and Aiden shared an amused grin while Scott chuckled and clapped Derek's shoulder when he walked over to him.

"If only intimidation worked every time, right?" Derek chuckled and Scott grinned at him.

"Now, you can tell us what has you buzzing with excitement, Hale. I can smell it rolling off of you." Aiden said as the four men turned around and made their way back to town. Derek chuckled and shook his head.

"I still need Deaton to confirm it. I'm not saying anything before that." Derek said and pushed his hands inside his pockets.

"Is everything alright?" Scott asked with worry coloring his voice.

"Everything's alright." Derek assured him. He was about to say more when his phone rang and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. "Hey Deaton."

_"Hello, Derek. Is everything alright?"_ Deaton's calm voice came over the line and Derek looked at Scott and the others and nodded, knowing they could hear Deaton's every word.

"We took care of the Pack. They're leaving."

_"That's good. I need you to come and pick Stiles up."_ Derek frowned in concern and they stopped in their tracks.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, not really caring that his voice wavered slightly.

_"Everything is alright, Derek. He was just a bit stressed out and I let him sleep in my office. I don't want him to drive in his condition, so I need to you to come for him."_ Derek swallowed difficultly and looked at Scott when he placed his hand on Derek's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Is it – is he-…"

_"Yes, Derek. He is. I will see you soon."_ The call ended and Derek slowly lowered the phone from his ear to look at it. He was still holding his breath and the other three stared at him in quiet wonder.

"Derek?" he looked at Scott quickly and his breath left his lungs as though someone kicked him in his stomach. "Derek, what is it? What's happening to Stiles?" Derek swallowed difficultly as his heart started to swell.

"Gen – Genim – Stiles, he's – he's with child." He whispered brokenly and while the other three looked at him wide-eyed and shocked, Derek grinned brightly and his eyes filled with tears of happiness. "My Mate is with child!"

* * *

_Hark! How the bells, sweet sliver bells_  
_all seem to say: "Throw cares away!"_  
_Christmas is here, bringing good cheer_  
_to young and old, meek and the bold._

* * *

Derek rushed into Deaton's clinic, not even paying attention to the few people that were there with their pets. He nodded at the veterinarian and marched down the hallway to his office. Scott, Aiden and Ethan went home to share the news with the other members of the Pack, and the only thing Derek could think of was getting to his Mate as soon as possible.

He found the door of Deaton's office closed and he halted with his hand on the knob. He took a deep wavering breath as he opened the door and immediately saw Stiles sleeping on the couch Deaton had in his office. He walked in and closed the door before he slowly made his way towards his sleeping husband. His knees were threatening to give up on him, and his breathing was quick and shallow. His hands were shaking as he finally reached Stiles' sleeping form and he fell on his knees beside him. Stiles' hands were resting clasped over his lower stomach, his head was tilted to the side towards the door and his chest was rising and falling with each deep, slow breath he took. Derek raised his hands slowly and placed his left on Stiles' while he reached up with his right to gently caress Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Gen?" he murmured lovingly. "Come on, love. Wake up." Stiles sighed in his sleep and leaned into Derek's touch making Derek smile.

"D'rek?" he mumbled as his eyes fluttered open and Derek swallowed over the lump of emotions in his throat.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He whispered and Stiles groaned as he stretched slightly. He huffed as he settled and nuzzled his cheek against the soft pillow under his head.

"Hey." He smiled a small, sleepy smile and Derek chuckled.

"You look beat." He murmured and Stiles pulled his right hand from under Derek's only to settle in back down, trapping Derek's hand between his smaller ones.

"I feel like I could sleep for a month." Stiles admitted with a small, happy smile. His eyes were searching Derek's face, and the older werewolf leaned up to kiss him. Stiles sighed into the kiss and pulled his left hand from under their joined hands to caress Derek's bearded face with the back of his fingers. Derek leaned his forehead on Stiles' and closed his eyes as he listened to his husband's comforting heartbeat. "Derek?"

"I can't believe it." He spoke in a broken voice. "I can't believe that we're-…"

"We're going to be parents." Stiles finished for him when Derek couldn't press the words out of his throat. Derek huffed a laugh and Stiles chuckled. His Mate moved back a little and looked down in Stiles' warm, amber orbs. Derek took Stiles' right hand in his left and raised it to his lips.

"We're going to be parents." He whispered against Stiles' knuckles and Stiles entwined their fingers together on his stomach. "We're going to have a baby." Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles who was smiling at him with eyes full of adoration and love.

"We did good." He said and Derek laughed as he leaned in to kiss Stiles with all the love he had in his heart.

"Yeah; we did good."

* * *

_Ding, dong, ding, dong – that is their song;_  
_with joyful ring, all caroling._  
_One seems to hear words of good cheer_  
_from everywhere, filling the air._

* * *

"Come on, let's get you home." Derek moved only to stop when Stiles tugged on his hand.

"Tired." He murmured and Derek chuckled. He leaned closer to kiss Stiles' forehead before he scooped his slightly smaller Mate in his arms. Stiles sighed and rested his head on Derek's shoulder and fisted his right hand in Derek's shirt right over his heart, while his left hand rested on his stomach. Derek nuzzled his cheek against Stiles head and turned to face the door only to stop in his tracks when the door burst open and John rushed in, closely followed by Mellissa. His words died on his lips when Derek raised an eyebrow at him with a small smirk on his lips, and Stiles tiredly raised his head to look at his dad and step-mother.

"Stiles?" John whispered frightfully and took a hesitant step forward.

"Hey, dad." Stiles murmured. "Sorry. Tired." Derek chuckled while John let go of a sigh of relief and Mellissa rolled her eyes with a fond smile on her face.

"He couldn't wait for you to call. Scott called me and I didn't even have the time to explain to him why Stiles went to Deaton." She said as John approached Stiles and Derek. He brushed the fingers of his left hand through Stiles' hair tenderly and looked in Derek's eyes.

"Is he – is he really-…"

"He is. You're going to be grandparents." Derek said and John gulped as he looked at his son.

"I'm – I'm not going to even ask how that's possible." He rasped out and Derek and Mellissa chuckled.

"I'm taking him home. Deaton said that this was quite a shock to him and that he needs rest."

"Right, right; Mellissa would you drive my car to Derek and Stiles' house?" John stuttered out and Mellissa giggled before she kissed her husband and winked at Derek.

"I'll see you there." She said and left the three men alone.

"Let's go. I'll drive." John said and Derek nodded. He smiled at Deaton as they passed beside the reception and the veterinarian winked at him with a small smile on his face. They ignored the people staring at them in wonder as they walked over to Stiles' car and got in with Derek in the front passenger seat with his husband cradled in his arms. He hugged him tightly to his chest and kissed his forehead as John drove towards their house. Derek closed his eyes and breathed in his Mate's scent.

_We're going to be parents._

* * *

_On, on they send, on without end_  
_their joyful tone to every home._

* * *

Derek smiled as he entered his and Stiles' room. John and Mellissa decided to go home since both of them worked the morning shift. Derek already received texts from the whole Pack. They all said they would come over for the weekend when they were all free to see them.

He took his clothes off with a sigh as he walked over to the bed where Stiles slept. He was resting on his side, his back facing Derek and his arm wrapped around a pillow. Derek raised the cover and crawled in, before he settled behind Stiles and hugged him to his chest.

"Thought you'd never come." He chuckled when Stiles murmured and kissed his husband's naked shoulder.

"John and Mellissa left a few minutes ago. They'll come over tomorrow and stay for dinner." He said and Stiles sighed. Derek moved back a little when Stiles nudged him with his shoulder. He settled on his back and looked up at Derek who was resting on his left elbow, smiling down at his sleepy Mate. He placed his hand on Stiles' stomach and rubbed it lovingly. Stiles chuckled and covered Derek's hand with his. Derek entwined their fingers together and Stiles smiled.

"We're going to have a baby." He murmured and Derek chuckled before he leaned down and kissed him.

"We'll have to clear out one of the guestrooms." He commented and Stiles chuckled.

"The Pack is going to freak." Derek laughed.

"They're already freaking out. The first baby in the Pack. She'll be spoiled rotten."

"She?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek and the older werewolf shrugged.

"Or he; as long as our baby's healthy and strong, I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl." Stiles smiled and nodded.

"I hope they have your eyes though." He murmured and reached up with his free hand to caress Derek's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"And your lips." Derek said and bowed down to kiss Stiles again.

"Your strength." Stiles sighed when Derek kissed down his chin and neck.

"Your intelligence." Derek moved their hands off of Stiles' stomach and kissed it lovingly. Stiles moaned lowly and shifted as Derek moved up again and looked down at him. "I hope our child has your kindness, your courage and your compassion." Stiles smiled and leaned up to kiss his husband.

"And I hope she has your commitment, your devotion and fortitude. I hope she'll learn to love fully and unconditionally, just like her daddy loves."

"She?" Derek teased and Stiles chuckled.

"Alright. Maybe I'd love a little girl." He whispered conspiratorially and Derek chuckled. "A little girl with black hair and beautiful green eyes; just like her daddy. Our little daughter. Our little Talia." Derek's breath hitched in his throat and he looked at Stiles with wide eyes.

"What?" he breathed out and Stiles let go of Derek's hand to cup his face between both of his.

"Talia Claudia Hale; after our mothers. And Dmitry Jonathan Hale if it's a boy." Derek swallowed difficultly as he stared in his Mate's eyes.

"Have I – Did I ever tell how absolutely _amazing_ you are?" Stiles chuckled and pulled Derek down into a loving kiss.

"Every time you tell me you love me." He said and Derek smiled.

"I do. I love you so much." He pulled Stiles into a hug and Stiles returned it with equal strength. He smiled and buried his face in Derek's neck when the older werewolf pulled him as close as he could go.

"Love you too, Sourwolf." He murmured. "Love you too."

* * *

**Please, tell me you like it?**  
**Next story comes tomorrow.**  
**All my love,**  
**Ms. Yuki**


	14. Little Drummer Boy

**Little Drummer Boy**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Little Drummer Boy' sung by Pentatonix. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

"Scoot over a bit more, Lyds. I need to lift my legs." Allison groaned and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Just put them in my lap, Allison. I just managed to settle." The former Huntress sighed as she raised her legs and rested her swollen ankles in Lydia's lap.

"That's better." She rested her head back on the armrest and placed her hands on her big stomach. "I love this baby, but _god_, I want it _out of me_!" she bemoaned and received chuckles from Lydia and Danny. "What are you chuckling about? You two have it easy! Danny, you're just 6 months pregnant-…"

"I look as though I'm in my 8 month." Danny drawled and Allison rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're so damn _thin_!" Allison snapped and Danny grinned at her while Lydia snickered. "Look at Lydia! She's 7 months pregnant and she looks gorgeous!"

"Hm!" said woman shrugged her shoulder elegantly and raised her head. "I always do." Allison and Danny rolled their eyes at her. "But, let's face it, we all have it good." Lydia added and the other two snickered.

"Stiles, _please_!" as if on cue, Stiles waddled into the room with an eye-roll and a suffering sigh.

"Cora, I'm pregnant, not handicapped!" he huffed as he took a seat in what was dubbed _his_ armchair while his sister-in-law followed after him with a look of tired exasperation. The other three snickered at them while Stiles stuck his tongue out at them.

"Derek will kill me if he finds out I let you cook!" Cora snapped and Stiles rolled his eyes again.

"Derek is _working_, so he won't know unless someone tells him! Like I said; I'm pregnant, I'm not dying! I can't sit around doing nothing all day!"

"You could go in labor any day now, Stiles!" Cora cried out in worry and Stiles huffed.

"Cora, do I have to remind you that I've already birthed two perfectly healthy children, and that this pregnancy is in no way different than my last two, so would you all _please_ lay _off of me_! I'll start tearing heads off if someone tells me to be still again!"

"Well we wouldn't have to if you _listened_ for once!" Cora snapped and Stiles huffed, crossing his arms over his big stomach.

"You should listen to her, Stiles. Derek will pop a blood-vessel if he hears you've been waddling around all morning." Lydia teased and Stiles glared at her.

"Well, unlike _some_ lazy-ass, attention seeking people, I know that a little walking around won't bring any harm. " He pressed out through his teeth.

"Well, _excuse me_, Mr. I-Already-Gave-Birth-Three-Times-Bow-To-My-Wisdom-First-Timers, but unlike _you_ we _enjoy_ being pampered for a bit." Danny drawled and Stiles huffed.

"I'll see you when you're 9 months pregnant and _begging_ to move because the little one keeps playing football with your kidneys." He bit out, and while the other three laughed Cora rolled her eyes again.

"Would you just take it easy for an _hour_? I promise I won't tell Derek anything, just _sit still_!" Cora begged. The other four tensed up and jumped in their places when Stiles hissed and pressed his hand on his right side.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Cora rushed over to his side on to stop half way when he looked up at her with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Would you _stop_?! He just kicked!" the other four let go of sighs of relief and Stiles rolled his eyes. In that moment they heard the front door slam open.

"Papa!" two hurricanes Stiles and Derek called children - 5 year old Talia Claudia Hale and 3 year old Dmitry Damien Hale ran into the room and all but threw themselves on Stiles who caught them laughing merrily, despite Cora wincing and the other three jumping in their places.

"Don't jump on your papa, you'll hurt the baby!" Cora admonished her nephews, and while the children pulled back from Stiles with hurt expressions, Stiles glared at her and moved a bit forward in his seat.

"Come on, no pouting, you know you can't hurt us." He comforted his children and they smiled at him weakly with their hands clasped behind their backs and big, innocent eyes. "Aunt Cora just worries, alright? I know you wouldn't hurt your baby brother."

"Of course we wouldn't!" Dmitry cried out.

"We're always careful when we hug papa!" Talia nodded strictly and Stiles snickered while Cora let go of a breath of relief.

"Now, where are your Uncles? You didn't leave them alone in the forest, did you?"

"Tsk, of _course_ not, papa!" Talia drawled. "They're just too slow to keep up with us!"

"Talia." Stiles spoke seriously. "You didn't shift, did you? You know you're not allowed to shift if your daddy and I aren't with you, _especially_ at this time of year. There are people in the forest, and if anyone-…"

"Saw us, we would be in trouble." Talia interrupted her papa and Stiles let go of a sigh when she smiled at him knowingly. "We know. We didn't shift."

"Good." Stiles took their smaller hands in his and pulled them closer before he bowed down and kissed their foreheads. He breathed in the scent of his children and smiled. "Now, off you go. We'll have lunch when your Uncles come back and your daddy should be home in an hour or so." The two ran off with cheers and Stiles straightened, immediately putting his hands on the small of his back with a wince.

"You should go and lye down for a bit." Lydia suggested and Stiles looked at her dully.

"You're all acting like I'm about to drop dead." He grumbled and slowly stood up, only to hiss and trip. Cora rushed over to him and straightened him as he grabbed his stomach with his right hand and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, baby boy, that wasn't funny." He gasped out breathlessly.

"Stiles, are you alright?"

"We're home!" Isaac, Aiden, Ethan and Scott walked in only to stop in their tracks when they saw Cora holding Stiles up. "Stiles, what's-…"

"I'm fine." Stiles interrupted Scott as Cora helped him sit down again. "The baby's just kicking up a storm." He spoke as color returned to his face.

"I'll take you to your room. I think you've had enough for today." Cora said and Stiles sighed only to wince again.

"Okay, maybe that _is_ a good idea." He pressed out through his teeth. "But first? Bathroom." He stood up as quickly as he could and waddled out of the room while the others let go of exasperated sighs.

"He's been jumping around all morning, hasn't he?" Scott asked as he walked over to Allison and kneeled beside her to kiss her while Cora snorted as Isaac approached her. Aiden and Ethan went to their own Mates and Cora answered Scott's question.

"I barely managed to stop him from cleaning the kitchen. Apparently, it's not _clean enough_."

"I have no idea how Derek manages with him." Lydia sighed tiredly as Aiden scooped her up into his arms and took a seat with his pregnant wife in his lap.

"They're Mates." Ethan suggested.

"Well unless Stiles came with a manual, I don't think that explains it." Isaac drawled.

"I'll go and check up on him. He must be done with the bathroom by now." Cora muttered and walked out of the room.

"So! Isaac!" the youngest among them raised an eyebrow when Danny spoke up. "Are you and Cora thinking about tying the knot?" Isaac rolled his eyes and took a seat in Stiles' armchair.

"We're happy just the way we are for now." He said and snorted when Allison, Lydia and Danny rolled their eyes at him.

"You're afraid of Derek ripping you a new one?" Aiden drawled and Isaac snorted.

"I'm afraid of _Cora_ ripping _something_ off if I try anything before time. Besides, you all will need available babysitters for a while." He shrugged and the others snickered. Cora walked into the room with a huff and all but threw herself in Isaac's lap.

"Aw, you alright?" Isaac cooed at her and she rolled her eyes as she nuzzled closer to him.

"I keep reminding myself that he is my brother-in-law and that I can't kill him because Derek would have my head." She grumbled and the others laughed.

"Is Stiles alright?" Scott asked and Cora nodded.

"I helped him get to bed. He says the baby calmed down again, but that he's tired so he'll get some sleep."

"We'll have lunch without him then." Allison said and got up with Scott's help.

"I'll go get the kids." Cora said and left after she kissed Isaac.

"Come on. She'll be back before we reach the dining room." Danny groaned as he stood up, and Lydia grinned when Aiden just took a firmer hold of her and carried her out of the room.

Talia and Dmitry were two balls of endless energy, and the whole Pack loved them. While Talia was more like Derek in character she also had Stiles' dry wit and quick tongue, and everyone could see that one day she would be a force to be reckoned with. Not only that, but Derek and Stiles would have to watch out for suitors, because with her fair skin, raven black hair and Derek's green eyes, she would one day be absolutely beautiful. Dmitry was more timid, and he had Stiles' brown hair and amber eyes. His smiles were small and his whole demeanor was almost submissive in comparison to his older sister. Talia watched over her younger brother like a hawk. He could hardly sneeze without her jumping to his side. Stiles and Derek loved and cherished both of their children, and they were absolutely ecstatic when they found out Stiles was pregnant again. The whole Pack knew that the eldest younglings in their Pack would be great cousins to their children, and that one day one of them could be the one to take Scott's position.

"I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Talia and Dmitry cried out, jumped off of their chairs and ran out to greet Derek while the adults smiled fondly and waited for him to enter the dining room.

"Alright, alright, up we go!" they chuckled when Derek hefted both of them up under his arms to the children's excited squeals. Derek raised an eyebrow at everyone when he found his husband missing.

"Daddy, put us down!" Talia called out and Derek lowered them carefully on the ground.

"Where's your papa?" he asked and looked at Scott who smiled at him reassuringly.

"The baby was kicking a bit too much for him to handle so we sent him to bed." He said and Derek nodded with a small frown.

"Alright." He kneeled down to look at his children. "You wait here with your aunts and uncles while I go and see papa, alright? I'll change and be right back."

"Alright, daddy, but if papa is sleeping don't wake him up." Talia warned him and Derek chuckled as he kissed her forehead. He repeated the action with Dmitry before he stood up and ruffled their hair with Dmitry giggling softly and Talia huffing in annoyance. He nodded at the others before he left the dining room and made his way up the stairs towards his and Stiles' room. He entered and chuckled when he found Stiles lying propped up in their bed by four pillows with his Tablet in his hands and a bag of marshmallows on top of his big stomach. He looked at Derek with half of a marshmallow sticking out of his mouth and wide eyes.

"D'rek!" he sucked the marshmallow in and chewed quickly as he placed the Tablet and package of marshmallows on the bedside table and tried to get up. Derek chuckled and approached Stiles quickly, almost laughing when his Mate growled in annoyance and gave up on getting out of bed.

"This is all your fault, you realize that, right?" he grumbled as Derek took a seat beside him and bowed down to kiss him.

"I take full responsibility." Derek said and Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes, and Derek raised an amused eyebrow when he saw his Mate trying to suppress a grin. "How are you two?" he asked and placed his right hand on Stiles' stomach, immediately feeling the baby kick. Stiles winced and shifted around a bit.

"I'm alright, but the little one's been kicking up a storm today. I can feel him turning around." Derek nodded.

"Your due date is in a few days." He murmured and Stiles groaned.

"I know." He dragged out. "Everyone's acting as though I'm dying. It's like I didn't go through this two times already." Derek smiled at him comfortingly and raised his left hand to caress Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers.

"They're just worried about you, Gen. You know that."

"Yeah, I do. But they're acting like you acted during my first pregnancy, if not _worse_." Derek chuckled when Stiles rolled his eyes. The younger man sighed and leaned back into the pillows. "I just don't like people tittering around me like that."

"I know." Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles' forehead as he rubbed his stomach. He bowed down to kiss it when he felt the baby kick again, and nuzzled his cheek against it.

"Stop torturing your papa, little one." He murmured and Stiles snickered when the baby immediately calmed.

"He's listening to you already." He murmured in amusement and Derek smiled up at him.

"He knows better than to keep on hurting you. He'd be grounded until he's 30." Stiles chuckled only to wince and yelp, making Derek frown.

"Okay, that was a bit painful." Stiles wheezed out breathlessly and tried to shift around a bit.

"Let me just change quickly and then I'll draw you up a bath. That worked before." Derek spoke as he stood up before he bowed down and kissed Stiles again.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Stiles murmured as he placed both hands on the underside of his stomach, leaned back and pulled his legs up a bit. Derek quickly changed out of his uniform and into a pair of comfortable jogging pants and his favorite grey hoody. He walked into the bathroom attached to the master bedroom and went straight for the tub. Once he made sure the water was the right temperature, he went back into the bedroom and found Stiles trying to climb out of bed again. He chuckled with a fond smile and walked over to help him.

"Come on, you." He muttered lovingly as he wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and helped him over to the bathroom. Once inside he slowly undressed his husband and helped him get into the tub already half full of water. Stiles groaned and relaxed and Derek kneeled beside the tub. "Better?"

"Much." Stiles sighed and tilted his head to the side to smile at Derek. "Thank you." Derek chuckled and shook his head.

"Not a problem."

"Did you have lunch?"

"No. I wanted to check up on you first." Stiles smiled and raised his left hand to gently cup Derek's cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

"Go. I'm not going anywhere." He said and Derek frowned a bit.

"Maybe I should-…"

"Derek, I'm too big to sink and there's no way in _hell_ I'll be able to get out of the tub on my own. Go and have some lunch. I'll be alright." Derek chuckled with a loving smile and moved in for a slow, loving kiss.

"I'll be quick." He said, kissed Stiles' forehead and left the bathroom, leaving the door open. Stiles sighed and rested his head back on the edge of the tub. He rubbed his stomach with his hands and took a deep breath.

"Come on, baby boy. That hurts, you know?" he murmured and winced when a sharp sting of pain surged up his spine. He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. "You're as stubborn as your dad."

* * *

Derek chuckled as he covered Talia and Dmitry with a blanket. The two fell asleep on the big couch in the living room right after lunch with Talia hugging her younger brother tightly. The other couples of the Pack retreated to their bedrooms for a nap a few minutes ago, and Derek made his way back to his and Stiles' room to check up on his husband who has been soaking in the tub for the past half an hour. He climbed the stairs and entered the room going straight for the bathroom, and he chuckled when he found Stiles resting his head back and humming a lullaby he sang to both Talia and Dmitry when they were babies. It was quite a surprise for everyone except Scott when they found out that Stiles could actually _sing_. His voice was suiting and Derek loved listening to him, especially when he would stand leaning against the doorframe of the nursing room, watching as Stiles sat in the rocking chair with a baby in his arms. They had hundreds of photos of him with Talia and Dmitry, and Derek even managed to record Stiles singing on one occasion on his phone. It paid off because Stiles once had to leave for a few days with Scott to meet with a Pack in Dakota, and Dmitry wouldn't fall asleep if Derek didn't play him the record.

"I know you're there, stalker." Derek chuckled and walked over to the tub. He took a seat on the floor and rested his left arm on the edge of the tub. Stiles opened his eyes with a sigh and looked at Derek with half lidded eyes.

"Did he calm down?" he murmured and Stiles winced making Derek frown.

"Not exactly." He pressed out through his teeth.

"Do you want me to call Deaton?" Stiles was about to say something but it turned into a pain-filled gasp and his whole body cramped up.

"Damn it." He bit out and Derek's frown deepened.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." He murmured and stood up.

"Fuck!" Stiles hissed and Derek's heart skipped a beat when he saw the water tinting red. "Okay, we're going to Deaton!"

"Here." Derek helped Stiles up, doing his best to keep his cool. _You did this two times already, Hale. Keep it together!_ He thought as he quickly dried Stiles with a big towel.

"Derek, your son's grounded until he's _50_!" Stiles snapped and Derek quickly helped him take a seat on the toilet after he closed it. He grabbed Stiles' clothes as the younger man did his best to breathe through the pain surging through his body.

"Wait here, I'll go wake up Scott and Allison." Derek said after he helped Stiles get dressed and Stiles nodded as he grabbed his knees with his hands and bowed his head. Derek rushed out of their rooms and down the hall. He quickly knocked on the door of Scott and Allison's rooms. "Scott, wake up!" he opened the door and Scott jumped out of bed. Allison sat up quicker than she thought possible. "Stiles has gone into labor. I need you to call Deaton and tell him we're coming." Without waiting for Scott to answer, Derek walked out of their room.

"Derek?" he ran into Isaac and Cora who must have heard him.

"Isaac, Cora, I'll need you to watch over the kids. Stiles is in labor and I need to bring him to Deaton's."

"Alright." Cora nodded and rushed down the stairs to wake Talia and Dmitry up.

"Do you need help?" Isaac asked and followed after Derek.

"I have a bag ready in the wardrobe. Take it." He said as they entered his and Stiles' room and Isaac nodded while Derek made his way into the bathroom. He found Stiles as he left him and kneeled beside him.

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" he asked and Stiles swallowed difficultly.

"Walk. I need to walk." He gasped out and Derek nodded. He wrapped his right arm around Stiles' waist while Stiles took a firm hold of Derek's left hand. His right was resting on the underside of his stomach, fisted in his big shirt and he groaned when Derek slowly helped him stand up. They slowly made their way out of the bathroom and found Isaac waiting for them by the door. The youngest werewolf in the Pack paled when he saw the pain on Stiles' face, but he swallowed and nodded at Derek.

"I'll wait for you in the car." He said.

"We're taking my SUV." Derek said and Isaac nodded. He ran out of the room with Stiles' bag in his hand.

"Derek!" Scott met up with them as they made their way down the stairs. "I called Deaton. He's ready for you. My mom is on her way there already with John."

"Alright. You guys stay here. There's no need for all of us to be there." Derek said and Scott nodded. They stopped by the door and Derek took Stiles' coat, not bothering to dress him in it. He threw it over Stiles' shoulders and took a firm hold of him again as Scott opened the door for them.

"The kids-…"

"Cora is with them. They'll be alright." Derek interrupted Stiles and kissed his temple as they made their way towards the car. Isaac was already at the wheel waiting for them. Derek helped Stiles into the back seat before he rounded the car and took a seat beside him. He wrapped his right arm around Stiles' shoulders and the heavily breathing werewolf leaned against him. He grunted when Isaac drove over a bump and Isaac shot him an apologizing glance through the rearview mirror.

"Sorry." He said and Stiles nodded.

"It's okay. Just – Just be a bit more careful." He breathed out and smiled weakly when Derek nuzzled his cheek against his sweaty forehead before he kissed it gently. He tilted his head up a bit and Derek smiled down at him. "Two days before Christmas. Patience obviously isn't his stronger side." He spoke in a broken, pain-filled voice and Derek chuckled.

"He's much like you then." Stiles rolled his eyes only to squeeze them tightly shut and hold his breath. Derek felt him cramp up against him and buried his nose in Stiles' hair.

"Breathe, love." He murmured and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah. Breathe." He said between gasps. "Breathe."

* * *

_"Come." They told me - pa, rum, pum, pum, pum.  
"Our newborn King to see." Pa, rum, pum, pum, pum.  
"Our finest gifts we bring." pa, rum, pum, pum, pum.  
"To lay before the King." pa ram, pum, pum, pum.  
"So to honor him." pa ram, pum, pum, pum.  
"When we come…"_

* * *

Derek picked Stiles up in his strong arms while Isaac ran in front of them to open the door.

"Alan!" he called out and closed the door behind Derek and Stiles. The Emissary walked into the front and nodded at them with a small, calm smile on his face.

"We're ready for you. Come on." Derek nodded and followed Deaton while Isaac turned the 'Open' sign around and followed after them. He walked into the back room Deaton turned into a hospital for the Pack and found John and Mellissa already there, the Sheriff pale and shaking while Mellissa was bursting with energy.

"Son?"

"Dad?" Stiles rasped out as Derek lay him down on the operating table. John rushed over to the side of bed not occupied by Derek and smiled down at Stiles.

"Hey." He said and exchanged a small glance with Derek who smiled at him reassuringly. John breathed out a sigh of relief and looked back at Stiles. "You're alright?" Stiles winced but managed to smile at John.

"Dad, I did this two times already. I'm fine." He spoke breathlessly and John nodded.

"Do you want me to stay?" Derek asked and Stiles shook his head.

"Nah. It's better you don't see this. I don't want you to bite Deaton's head off." Stiles tried to joke. Derek swallowed and smiled at him before he bowed down and kissed him.

"I'll see you soon." He murmured against Stiles' lips and the younger werewolf nodded.

"Yeah." He gasped out. John brushed his fingers through Stiles' sweaty hair and bowed down to kiss his forehead.

"I'll be fine, dad." Stiles' voice broke and John swallowed difficultly.

"I know. I'll see you soon; both of you." With that said, John and Derek left the room and Mellissa closed the door behind them. John took a deep breath and looked at Derek only to raise an eyebrow when he found the proud werewolf already pacing the hall. Isaac was nowhere to be found, and John felt like he could walk the borders of USA within a second.

"Derek?" the werewolf looked up at him shortly before he turned on his heel and continued pacing. "You weren't this nervous inside." He spoke, trying to sound calm and confident, but he knew that he failed.

"You've been in this situation before. You know how it feels." Derek spoke in a tight voice and John nodded.

"And you've been here two times already." Derek nodded and swallowed difficultly as he turned on his heel again. His fists were clenched by his sides, his eyes were wide and shadowed and his lips were pulled into a thin line.

"It doesn't make this any easier." He whispered and John took a deep breath. In that moment the rest of the Pack walked into the hallway with Isaac carrying Talia and Cora carrying Dmitry.

"Daddy!" the two jumped out of Cora and Isaac's arms and Derek kneeled to catch them when they ran towards them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and looked up at Scott.

"We all missed it the last two times." Scott said. "There's no way we're leaving you alone the third time." Derek swallowed difficultly as he looked at the encouraging yet fearful faces of his Pack-members before he looked at his children.

"Daddy?" Dmitry whimpered and Derek looked at him. "Will papa be okay?" Derek sighed and hugged them close to his chest. They nuzzled their noses in Derek's neck, breathing in the reassuring scent of their father.

"He'll be just fine." Derek murmured tightly and looked up when he felt John's hand on his shoulder. "Both of them will be just fine."

* * *

_"Little baby." Pa rum, pum, pum, pum.  
"I am a poor boy too." Pa rum, pum, pum, pum.  
"I have no gift to bring." Pa rum, pum, pum, pum.  
"That's fit to give a King." Pa rum, pum, pum, pum.  
"Shall I play for you?" Pa rum, pum, pum, pum.  
"On my drum."_

* * *

Derek looked up when a cup of coffee appeared in his line of sight and saw Scott smiling down at him.

"I thought you might need it." Scott whispered and Derek accepted the cup with a grateful nod.

"Thanks." He said and looked down at his sleeping children. Talia was resting to his right with her head on his right thigh and Dmitry was to his left in much the same position as Talia. He took a sip of the coffee and sighed when he felt the warm drink flow down his throat. He looked around the hall and smiled a little when he saw the rest of the Pack. They brought chairs into the hall and pushed them together. Allison and Lydia were resting against one another with Lydia's head on Allison's shoulder and Allison's on Lydia's head. Both were sleeping with Aiden watching over them sitting to Lydia's left. Sitting in chairs across from them were Ethan and Danny, and Ethan was cradling Danny in his arms as the olive skinned man dozed off. Isaac and Cora left to buy sandwiches for all of them half an hour ago and John was leaning against a wall with his arms over his chest and eyes focused on something only he could see.

"How are you holding up?" Scott asked and Derek sighed. He took another sip of coffee before he looked at the door behind which his Mate was giving birth to their third child right now. No sounds passed through the door, and Derek wasn't sure if he was grateful for it or if he wanted to rip Deaton's throat out.

"I've been here two times already." Derek murmured and looked at Talia and Kevin. "I know the procedure. I know Stiles doesn't feel any pain. I know Deaton knows what he's doing. And yet I-…" his words failed him and he licked his dry lips.

"That's normal, Derek." He looked up at his Alpha and Scott shrugged. "I mean, I don't know how it must feel. I have yet to feel that." He spoke as he gazed at his sleeping wife. "What I _do_ know is that Stiles will be alright. Your baby will be alright." He looked at Derek again and the older werewolf nodded.

"I know." He murmured and finished his coffee.

_That doesn't make it any easier though._

* * *

_Mary nodded - pa rum, pum, pum, pum.  
The ox and lamb kept time - pa rum, pum, pum, pum.  
I played my drum for him - pa rum, pum, pum, pum.  
I played my best for him - pa rum, pum, pum, pum._

* * *

Derek stopped in his pacing when the door opened and everyone jumped to attention when Mellissa walked out with a sigh. John walked over to Derek's right with Talia sleeping in his arms and Cora appeared to his left with Dmitry.

Derek's breath hitched in his throat when Mellissa smiled at him and took a step away from the door.

"Come." She whispered and Derek nodded. He looked at John and Cora who nodded at him and slowly made his way towards the room. He stepped in and Mellissa closed the door behind him. Derek felt as though a mountain rolled off of his back and his knees almost failed him. Propped up by several pillows, looking as though he would fall asleep any minute was Stiles, and he was cradling their newborn baby in his arms. He looked up and smiled at Derek who walked over to him hesitatingly.

"Hey." Stiles sung tiredly and Derek chuckled weakly. "Come say hello." Derek nodded when he finally reached the bed. He didn't even notice that Deaton and Mellissa left them alone. He carefully took a seat beside Stiles and wrapped his right arm around Stiles' shoulders. Stiles leaned against him as he raised his left hand to move the white blanket to the side a bit, and Derek felt something clog his throat. "We were right, you know?" Stiles murmured. "It's a boy." Derek chuckled almost hysterically as he raised his left hand and gently, carefully caressed the baby's wrinkled, bright red cheek.

"Talia and Dmitry will be overjoyed." He whispered as he buried his nose in Stiles' hair and took a deep breath. Stiles chuckled and tilted his head to the side to nuzzle his cheek against Derek's.

"You want to hold him?" he asked and Derek smiled at him when he moved back. Stiles carefully shifted their newborn son into Derek's arms and relaxed against the pillows with a sigh.

"He's perfect." Derek murmured and Stiles' chuckled.

"He's wrinkly and red and already a grump." He drawled tiredly and Derek chuckled when the little one pursed his thin lips in a baby-pout. "And he has quite a pair of lungs." Derek looked at Stiles again before he leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

"What will we name him?" he asked and Stiles hummed.

"I think we should stick to the tradition." He spoke around a yawn and Derek nodded.

"Jonathan." He said and Stiles smiled at him. "Jonathan Alexei Hale; after your father and my grandfather."

"My dad's going to pop a blood-vessel." He murmured sleepily and Derek kissed his forehead.

"Sleep. I'll be right back." He wasn't even out of the room when he heard Stiles' breathing even out. He opened the door and stepped out and smiled at everyone as they turned to face him, keeping their distance as not to crowd him.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Jonathan Alexei Hale." John choked up and Derek smiled at him, his heart warming up when he saw the tears in his father-in-law's eyes.

"Daddy?" he looked down at Talia and Dmitry and kneeled in front of them. The two looked at their baby brother with aw written all over their faces.

"That's a baby?" Dmitry asked and Derek chuckled.

"Yeah. You looked just like him when you were born." He said and Dmitry hummed as though he didn't believe him. Derek smiled at them and looked up at the others.

"Are we going home now?" Talia asked and Derek nodded.

"Yeah. As soon as your papa rests a bit. We're going home." Talia and Dmitry yawned widely and Derek chuckled as he stood up.

"We'll take them home. You stay here with Stiles and the little one." John said and patted Derek's shoulder. "You did well, son." Derek's heart swelled with pride. "Both you and Stiles. Both of you did well." Derek nodded and John smiled at him.

"I'll see you all later." He said and Mellissa opened the door for him. He let go of a breath of relief when the door closed behind him and slowly approached the bed. He took a seat beside Stiles' sleeping figure and looked down at his sleeping son.

_Yeah. We did well._

* * *

_Then he smiled at me - pa rum, pum, pum, pum.  
Me and my drum._


	15. Winter Wonderland

**Winter Wonderland**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Winter Wonderland' sung by Michael Bublé. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

"Derek! You didn't have to-…" Stiles was interrupted by Derek chuckling at him and showing him to turn around. Stiles did so and grinned at the other members of their Pack who were either grinning or shaking their heads fondly at him and Derek.

"I wanted to." Derek said as he closed the clasp of the necklace he just bought for Stiles. At that moment they were walking between many stands of the Christmas Fair. While they were passing beside one of the stands Stiles caught sight of a wooden pendant in the shape of the Triskele. He thought Derek didn't see him eyeing it, but he obviously did. Stiles grinned as he looked down at the pendant hanging around his neck on a long, leather strap and traced it with his fingers.

"Thank you." He turned around and kissed Derek in thanks and the werewolf chuckled against his lips.

"You're welcome."

"Come on, guys! If we linger any longer we won't return to the main square in time to see the Christmas Play!" Allison all but whiled and the others laughed at her. Derek snickered and wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist.

"Let's go then! I want to check out the stand with Christmas Decorations." Lydia said and grabbed Aiden's hand to pull him along. Derek and Stiles walked in the back of their group, just taking in the cheery atmosphere of Christmas around them.

They couldn't help but think that it was a great idea to come to Graz, Austria for the Christmas Holidays. It most certainly paid off. By leaving Beacon Hills behind for a week, they managed to forget about their jobs and obligations, and simply enjoy themselves. Graz was a beautiful town; the people were kind and merry, and there were all sorts of things to see.

Stiles snickered and leaned closer to Derek when the older werewolf nuzzled his nose against his ear.

"You're happy." He murmured and Stiles nodded.

"This is my first time out of the States and I'm with my Pack; of course I'm happy. You?" Derek chuckled and nodded.

"I am." Stiles grinned and moved as close to Derek as he could.

"I need to pick a present for dad and Mellissa. Care to help me?" Derek chuckled and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

_Sleight bells ring, are you listening?  
In the lane, snow is glistening.  
A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight,  
walking in a winter wonderland._

* * *

Derek smiled a small, happy smile when he looked at Stiles and saw his awed, wide-eyed expression. He looked back at the stage in front of them where the members of the National Theatre performed _The Birth of Christ_.

Even though there were hundreds of people around him, Derek felt neither threatened nor nervous. The Pack was huddled together practically in the middle of the square and Derek and Stiles stood with Isaac and Cora to their left and Danny and Ethan to their right. Scott and Allison were in front of them and Lydia and Aiden behind them.

Just as a choir of Angels started to sing _Silent Night_ Derek felt a shift in the air and smiled when Stiles gasped.

"It's snowing." The younger man breathed out happily as little snowflakes started to fall. Derek took a deep breath and blew it out through his nose when Stiles rested his head on his shoulder and hummed in tune with the choir. He hugged Stiles tighter and smiled when the smaller man wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the top of Stiles' head before he rested his cheek on it, and simply enjoyed the play while the snow slowly fell, giving it all a truly magical feel.

* * *

_Gone away is the bluebird.  
Here to stay is a new bird.  
He sings a love song  
while we stroll along,  
walking in a winter wonderland._

* * *

"Hey!" Isaac snapped when a snowball met the back of his head and turned around with a growl. "STILES!" he snapped, and the amber eyed man yelped and broke into a run.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Scott called out and the others broke into cheers. For the first time in a long while, they were worry-free and cheerful. The small clearing behind the mountain home they were staying in filled with their laughter and cheers. Derek took cover behind a huge pine-tree and spotted Stiles hiding behind another one a few meters to his left. He caught Isaac's eyes and nodded at him with a small smirk on his face.

While Stiles was busy with Scott, Allison and Cora, with Lydia, Aiden, Ethan and Danny on his side, Isaac and Scott moved behind him. Derek showed Isaac to distract Stiles and the younger werewolf grinned evilly.

"Yo! Stiles!" said man turned around to look at Isaac, and Derek took his chance. He grabbed a branch directly above his Mate and pulled on it, making all the snow that gathered on it and several other branches fall down on Stiles. Everyone stilled for a moment and Derek bit into his bottom lip as he took a small, hesitant step back as Stiles turned around and looked at him. He was covered in snow. There was a lot of it in his hair and the hood of his jacket. He shook his arms and some of it fell off.

"Derek?" he spoke in a falsely calm tone, and Derek could hear the other members of their Pack stifling laughter.

"Yes?" he took another step back as Stiles turned to face him fully.

"I'm giving you 3 seconds head-start." Stiles' voice wavered and his eyes glowed yellow.

"See ya!" Derek turned on his heel and ran while the others burst into laughter and Stiles ran after Derek.

"I'll kill ya!"

* * *

_In the meadow we can build a snowman  
and pretend that he is Parson Brown.  
He'll say: "Are you married?"  
We'll say: "No, man;  
but you can do the job when you're in town."_

* * *

Derek looked at Stiles apologetically as he helped his Mate out of his wet clothes. Their chase resulted in both of them falling into a mountain of snow after Stiles caught Derek and jumped on him.

After that they called it quits and made their way back to the mountain home. Dinner was ready and all they had to do was change into dry clothes.

"You're evil, you know that?" Stiles grumbled as he pulled on a clean, dry wool turtleneck and rubbed his damp hair with his hands, and Derek chuckled as he got dressed as well. He turned to face Stiles, grabbed a hold of his right, wide sleeve and tugged him closer to himself. Ignoring Stiles' weak protests, he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. Stiles sighed into the kiss and relaxed and Derek moved back, giving Stiles a small, innocent smile looking at him from under his messy fringe. "And _that_ is why I can never stay angry with you for long." Stiles grumbled and placed his hands on Derek's broad chest. Derek snorted and nudged Stiles' nose with his own making him raise his head a little. He placed his hands on Stiles' waist and pulled him close as he leaned down to kiss him.

"Love you." He murmured and Stiles smiled.

"Love you too." Derek rested his forehead on Stiles' and chuckled when Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"We're supposed to go to dinner." Derek reminded Stiles and the younger werewolf smirked at him.

"It can wait."

* * *

_Later on we'll conspire  
as we dream by the fire,  
to face unafraid the plans that we've made  
walking in the winter wonderland._

* * *

"I can't believe that we're getting married in two weeks." Stiles murmured as he rested his head on Derek's naked chest. Derek took a deep breath and nodded as he threw his right arm above his head and used his hand as a pillow while he wrapped his left around Stiles' waist and started to draw patterns in his soft, warm skin with the tips of his fingers.

"I know. It steel feels somehow surreal." Stiles raised his head before he rested his chin on Derek's chest and looked up at him.

"That we're getting married or the fact that we have enough time and live in relative peace?" Derek chuckled and leaned forward to peck Stiles' nose before he settled his head on his hand again.

"Either." He said and Stiles smiled a small smile.

"I know what you mean." He murmured and Derek smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." He said and Stiles chuckled before he kissed Derek's chest.

"I honestly hope I won't. I don't want to start taking you for granted." Derek smiled at him lovingly and nodded.

"Me neither."

* * *

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling;  
Though your nose gets a chilling.  
We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way,  
walking in a winter wonderland._

* * *

"Someone's celebrating New Year's a bit early." Stiles murmured as they gathered on the big balcony and looked up at the sky. Someone was shooting fireworks and all the colors of the rainbow colored the sky. He smiled when he felt Derek wrap his arms around his waist from behind, and he shivered when Derek kissed his neck. The others were with them, standing in pairs around them, and they could hear church-bells ringing in the distance.

"Merry Christmas." Derek murmured against Stiles ear and he leaned his head back to rest it on Derek's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered and placed his hands on Derek's.

And as the fireworks exploded in the sky, and snow continued to fall, the McCall Pack stood together in silence, enjoying the peace and calm of the holidays.

And for the first time in a long while, they had no worries at all.

* * *

**Short and sweet!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	16. When A Child Is Born

**When A Child Is Born**

* * *

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is "When A Child Is Born" sung by Johnny Mathis. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

Derek woke up with a long, tired sigh and rolled on to his side reaching for his husband's warm body. His eyes fluttered open when all he found was a pillow, and he raised his head to look around the room with a small, confused frown.

"Gen?" he murmured and slowly sat up. He listened to the familiar heartbeat of his husband, and sighed when he heard soft singing. He slowly rolled out of bed and tugged on his gray hoody before he made his way out of the bedroom and into the nursing-room. He pushed his hands deep into his pocket and stopped to lean on the doorframe with a small smile tugging on his lips. Stiles was sitting in the rocking chair with their 5 months old baby in his arms. She nuzzled her nose in Stiles' neck, seeking the comforting scent of her papa, and her small hands were fisted in Stiles' shirt. His left arm was holding her to his chest while he patted her back with his right hand. His eyes were closed and he rocked the chair slowly as he sung a lullaby to their daughter.

Derek rested his head on the doorframe as he observed them. His family; his husband and their daughter. There was a time when he thought he wouldn't live long enough to find someone who wouldn't use him and betray him, let alone that he would have a family of his own; a child of his own blood.

* * *

_A ray of hope flickers in the sky;  
a tiny star lights up way up high.  
All across the land dawns a band new morn;  
this comes to pass, when a child is born._

* * *

_"And some day you'll know that nature is so; the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning."_ Derek shivered as his husband's velvety soft tenor washed over him and remembered the first time Stiles sang that song.

It was before they even started dating; before peace settled over Beacon Hills. It was when Stiles, Isaac, Derek and Cora were trapped in the basement of some old, abandoned house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. They were hiding from the Kitsune and her demons. They were scared and wet and frightened, and no matter how hard they tried not to show it, they couldn't help but fear that it would be their last night on earth. Isaac was losing it because of the tight space, Derek was healing from the wounds the demons inflicted, Cora was fighting to stay strong and Stiles was trying not to succumb to the illusions fed to his mind by the Kitsune. A storm was raging outside and every sound they heard made them fear that the demons found them. Cora was holding on to Derek, Isaac was cowering in a corner and Stiles was trying to think of something – _anything_ to get them out of there, but sadly, he was failing to come up with a solution to their dilemma. Despite his condition, he was the first one to see that Isaac was breaking apart, the memories of his father taking the best of him. He was the one who moved over to Isaac, despite fighting his own demons, held him close and sung to him. To this day, Derek didn't know if the song was meant for Isaac or Stiles, or maybe all four of them. What he _did_ know, is that it helped.

Later he wondered how no one knew that Stiles actually had a very good voice; that he could actually sing. Later he wondered why he wanted to hear Stiles sing again. At that moment he could only concentrate on Stiles' soothing voice, and on the calm it brought with it.

* * *

_A silent wish sails the seven seas.  
The winds of change whisper in the trees.  
And the walls of doubt tumble tossed and torn;  
this comes to pass, when a child is born._

* * *

_"Little child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon. And its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight." _

Once the Kitsune was destroyed and the Pack could finally breathe again with Peter's definite death, things started to change. Derek and Cora joined Scott's Pack, and to their honest surprise, things started to look up. Derek started spending more time with Stiles since Cora seemed to be quite taken with Isaac. Everyone in the Pack was pairing up, so it was only logical that Stiles and Derek hung out together instead of playing third wheel with the love-sick couples. Derek couldn't find a reason to complain. The whole ordeal with the Kitsune and the Void changed Stiles. He was somehow more subdued and calm, and Derek couldn't help but notice that even though the younger man was smiling again and talking almost as much as he used to, there was darkness in his eyes; darkness that wouldn't simply go away.

When Stiles decided to go to the local college, unlike Lydia who decided to go to MIT, the whole Pack breathed out a sigh of relief. Even though Stiles no longer suffered from the hallucinations the Kitsune made him see, he still had nightmares; horrible dreams that made him twitchy and jumpy for days afterwards. Being around Pack helped him, and they were all afraid of what would happen if he left.

Unfortunately, despite the fact that they no longer had to fear the Void, the Kitsune or Peter, it didn't mean that there weren't other things out there that threatened them. 6 months after that, they faced a group of Hunters. They were determined to kill them all and they took Stiles; the only human in the Pack. Derek was the one who found him. He was the one who heard him sing. The Hunters held Stiles in the basement of the house they made their base, and while the others were busy dealing with the Hunters, Scott and Derek searched for Stiles. When Derek saw him huddled in a corner with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head bowed, he swore to every god he knew never to allow anything bad to happen to Stiles again. When he cradled his beaten, bloody form in his arms as he carried him out of the basement, Derek swore to do everything in his power never to see Stiles like that again.

It was at that time when he realized that what he felt for Stiles wasn't just friendship. It was then that he realized that he cared for him more than he ever cared for anyone.

After a month of convincing, Stiles finally accepted Scott's offer to take the Bite. He was still hesitant about it because of his dad, but when John told him that he was fine with it for as long as Stiles didn't forget about him, Stiles finally took the Bite.

Derek and Stiles' relationship grew from there and now, 5 years later, Derek still had problems believing they were actually there.

* * *

_A rosy hue settles all around.  
__You start to feel you're on solid ground.  
__For a spell or two no one seems forlorn;  
__this comes to pass, when a child is born._

* * *

Their little baby girl was their little miracle, and even though they knew it could happen, even though both Stiles and Derek secretly hoped it would happen, neither really thought about it. It was mostly because they never thought they would be so lucky. When they _did_ find out that Stiles was pregnant, they walked around with a permanent grin for months.

It felt as though they were finally seeing the reckoning for all the bad things they lived through; as though the Fates finally smiled down upon them.

When Derek held Talia in his arms for the first time, minutes after she was born, he couldn't help up look at Stiles and cry. He cried for the first time since his family was killed, but this time he cried in joy.

It's been 5 months since then, and even 5 months later the first thing Derek did when he woke up was check on their little girl.

_"For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and give a kiss goodnight."_

* * *

_It's all a dream, an illusion now,  
it must come true, sometime soon, somehow.  
All across the land, dawns a brand new morn;  
this comes to pass, when a child is born._

* * *

_"And now I am grown, and these years have shown – the rain's a part of how life goes. But it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close."_ Derek pushed himself away from the doorway when Stiles opened his eyes after Derek started to sing with him. The younger werewolf smiled and slowly stood up as Derek approached him and he moved on to the next verse as Derek placed his hands on Stiles' rounded hips and bowed down to kiss their daughter's head.

_"And I hope that you know the nature is so; this same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning."_ Stiles finished the song as Derek kissed his forehead and walked away from his husband to place their daughter in her crib. Derek walked over to them as Stiles bowed down to kiss her forehead, and Derek rubbed her stomach comfortingly before he covered her with her small blanky. Stiles winked at him as he took Derek's right hand between his dexterous hands and led him out of the nursing-room and into their bedroom. He smiled when Derek hugged him from behind and nuzzled his nose against his neck.

"You weren't there when I woke up. I was worried." Derek murmured and Stiles chuckled as he turned around and looked up in his Mate's eyes. He rubbed Derek's chest with his hands and smiled when Derek placed his hands on Stiles' hips.

"I went to the bathroom and heard her wake up. Thankfully I got there before she started to cry. I had hoped you wouldn't wake up. You have to go to work in the morning." Stiles explained and Derek chuckled. He nuzzled his nose against Stiles' and pecked his lips.

"She's my daughter too, and just because you're not working at the moment doesn't mean that I can't get up when she starts crying."

"I know." Stiles said and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders. "I just want you to get enough rest. We've had a busy week before Christmas, and New Year's in a few days. You and I both know how people get around New Years. We'll have more car-crashes, drunk idiots and stupid accidents happening than at any other time of the year." Derek chuckled and hugged Stiles close as he nuzzled his nose in Stiles' neck.

"You don't need to worry about me." Stiles snorted and Derek snickered.

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried that if you don't get enough sleep, you'll be snarky, and god-forbid you don't have time for coffee because you'll bite some poor idiot's head off for speeding." Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles grinned at him.

"Point taken." Derek drawled and Stiles snickered.

"Come on, Sourwolf. I want to get some sleep before our daughter wakes up again. I sincerely hope she'll sleep for at least two or three hours." Derek snorted as they settled in bed, and Stiles nuzzled against his chest.

"You just keep holding on to that hope. I remember that Cora didn't sleep through the night until she was 17 months old." Stiles groaned.

"So it's 5 down and 12 to go. Great."

"Think of it like this; in 18 years she'll go to college and we'll have the house for ourselves." Derek said and Stiles snickered.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." He drawled and felt Derek tense up a bit.

"Gen?"

"What?"

"Does this have anything to do with you feeling a bit sick yesterday after Christmas lunch?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gen?" Stiles sighed and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I just ate something that did quite settle with me. Cora was cooking, you know?" Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles laid his head down on his chest again.

"Right."

* * *

_A ray of hope flickers in the sky.  
A tiny star lights up way up high.  
All across the land dawns a brand new morn;  
this comes to pass, when a child is born._

* * *

"Oh, and we should really think about investing in contraceptives. I'm pregnant again."

"STILES!"

* * *

**The lullaby Stiles sings is 'Lullaby for a stormy night' sung by Vienna Teng . I claim no rights to it.**

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**All my love,  
Ms. Yuki **


	17. Oh, Come All Ye Faithful

**Oh, Come All Ye Faithful**

* * *

**The song that is featuring in this story is 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful'. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

"Gen, are you ready? We're going to be late." Derek walked into his and Stiles' room only to stop in his tracks and gape. "Wow." The younger man turned around and blushed furiously, bowing his head and wringing his hands in front of his chest.

"How do I look?" he asked and did a circle around himself to show off a bit. Derek swallowed with slight difficulties and nodded when Stiles looked at him.

"Good – good enough to eat." He said and Stiles smiled. Indeed, the younger man looked quite fetching. His usually ruffled hair was now done so quite stylishly, and his lithe body was dressed in formfitting black dress-pants, a tight, dark red turtleneck and a black waistcoat. The coloring of his clothes accented the creamy color of his skin, and made the red flecks in his amber eyes stand out even more.

"You don't look bad yourself, although you could have shaved for the occasion." Derek chuckled and walked over to Stiles. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him in for a kiss. Stiles sighed and rubbed Derek's chest with his hands, making the werewolf growl low in his throat.

"We _could_ skip this." Derek murmured against Stiles' cupid-bow lips and the amber eyed man chuckled.

"Dad and Mellissa would kill us. This is the first Christmas we're all celebrating together and they want to do it properly." Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know, it's just – you came home three days ago. Can you blame me for wanting you all for myself?" Stiles chuckled and shook his head.

"That would by hypocritical." He said and Derek smiled. "But I'm not going back to college for two more weeks. We have time to be alone." Derek pulled him close and kissed him again and Stiles sighed into the kiss.

"I know." Derek muttered and pulled back. "Come on. Mass starts in 20 minutes and I doubt we'll find a place to park the car anywhere near the church." Stiles took a deep breath and walked over to their bed to take his suit-jacket. He smiled at Derek when the werewolf took it from him and helped him put it on. Stiles turned around and fixed the collar of Derek's white shirt, and straightened his black suit-jacket.

"We're ready to go." He said and Derek chuckled. He pecked Stiles' lips again before he took his smaller hand into his and they made their way out of their bedroom together. Within minutes they were sitting in the car and they made their way to church. Beacon Hills was covered in a thick layer of snow. The town was glimmering with Christmas lights and wherever they looked there were people laughing and smiling.

It was Christmas Eve, and peace has settled over Beacon Hills.

* * *

_Oh, come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant.  
Oh, come ye, oh, come ye to Bethlehem.  
Come and behold him born the King of Angels.  
Oh, come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord._

* * *

"We thought you've gotten lost." John whispered to Stiles when he and Derek managed to find them in the growing crowd gathered in St. Michael's church of Beacon Hills.

"We've had problems finding a parking place." Stiles answered in a whisper and John nodded at him before he smiled at Derek. Mellissa winked at Stiles and the other members of the McCall Pack either nodded or grinned at them.

"Looking sharp, Stiles." Mellissa teased him quietly and Stiles blushed.

"Thanks." He murmured and they turned to look at the altar when the Church choir started to sing and everyone stilled. Stiles smiled and took a deep breath when Derek placed his big, warm hand on the small of his back.

There were hundreds of people around them and the air smelled of pine-needles and incense. The werewolves among them were a bit uncomfortable, and Stiles almost giggled when Derek moved closer to him, almost burying his nose in Stiles' hair to dull out other scents dancing around them. He reached for Derek's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and shivered when Derek squeezed back. He leaned back on Derek when 5 young girls dressed as Angels walked out of the back room with white candles in their hands and the pastor stepped out to narrate the play.

"This is how the birth of Christ came about!"

* * *

_God of God, light of light;  
lo he abhors not the virgin's womb.  
Very God, begotten not created.  
Oh, come let us adore him, Christ the Lord._

* * *

"Stiles, do you have your key?" John asked as they walked out of the church and made their way towards their cars.

"Yeah, I do."

"Mellissa and I will take the longer way around; we need to pick up something from her place." Stiles nodded at his dad and waved at Isaac, Cora, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan and Danny who parked on the other side of the parking lot.

"Can we hitch a ride with you? We were in town earlier so we don't have our car with us." Scott asked Derek and the older werewolf nodded.

"Sure. Gen?"

"Coming; see you at home, dad." Stiles hugged John before he, Derek, Scott and Allison made their way towards Derek and Stiles' car.

"This year's Christmas Play was beautiful." Allison commented. "Those little girls were really cute in their white dresses and those halos around their heads."

"I have to admit that this is the first time I actually enjoyed the Play." Scott agreed with her and she grinned at him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe because _this_ year the actors actually _acted_?" they laughed at Stiles and the amber eyed man grinned at Derek who rolled his eyes at him. They finally reached the car and while Allison and Scott took the back seats, Derek opened the door to the front passenger seat for Stiles making the younger man snicker. He kissed Derek's cheek as he entered and winked at him.

"Chivalry isn't dead after all." He drawled and Derek snorted as he closed the door and rushed around the car. Once he closed the door and started the engine, he turned the radio on and slowly drove off the parking lot. A shiver passed down his spine when Stiles placed his hand on his thigh, and he spared a small smile for him. He lowered his right hand off of the steering wheel and took Stiles' hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled when Stiles started to hum in tune with _Baby, it's cold outside_, and soon enough he and Allison were singing the song. Derek exchanged a glance with Scott through the rearview mirror and the Alpha rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

Derek took a deep breath and relaxed in his seat.

The night started great, and _hopefully_ the best had yet to come.

* * *

_Sing choirs of Angels; sing in exultation.  
Sing all ye citizens of heaven above  
glory to God in the highest.  
Oh, come let us adore him, Christ the Lord._

* * *

Derek chuckled after Isaac finished recounting the mishaps that happened during the last week of college. He, Aiden, Ethan, Scott, Isaac, Danny and John were in the living room talking, each cradling a cup of warm wine in their hands while Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Cora and Mellissa danced around the kitchen and dining room, setting the table and preparing dinner.

"So, Derek; I bet you can't wait for Stiles to finish college." Danny drawled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him when he saw the mischievous glow in his eyes. He could see it in _everyone's_ eyes; everyone's but John's that is. The Sheriff stared at the others in confusion while Scott snickered and Isaac winked at Derek.

"I do believe he's just as eager to finish college as you all are. He's already studying for his finals even though he has 5 more months of classes to finish." He said, and everyone but John exchanged sly glances.

"That means that in 5 months Stiles will move in with you permanently." Aiden said and Derek shifted in his seat.

"We _have_ talked about that, yes." He admitted and the werewolves grinned at him.

"Do we hear church bells ringing?" Isaac drawled and Derek cleared his throat, shooting Isaac a warning glare.

"Dinner is ready!" Mellissa called out and Derek was the first to leave the living room, followed by amused laughter and chuckles. He let go of a breath of relief when he entered the dining room and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"You look like you faced the Alpha Pack all over again, Derek; what's wrong?" he chuckled as they took seats and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Our Pack is a bunch of immature misfits, that's what's wrong." He grumbled and Stiles laughed while the others joined them around the table. John took a seat at one head while Mellissa took a seat across from him and the rest of the Pack just picked seats around the table.

Christmas songs played in the background as the Pack dined with careless, cheerful chatter exchanged between them. They didn't talk of the past or the troubles they've been through. They didn't think about the hardships that brought them to where they are. They held it all in their hearts and remembered, and talked about the things they have done while they weren't together either working or studying.

The atmosphere was light and Mellissa and Allison, who were in charge of dinner, blossomed under constant phrase they received from the others.

Derek looked at Stiles when he felt his hand on his thigh and the younger man smiled at him and winked discreetly. Derek smiled and nodded minutely, knowing that Stiles understood.

Even though they had celebrated Christmas before, they did it alone in Los Angeles because Stiles couldn't leave college. This was the first time since the McCall Pack was fully formed that they celebrated it like this, surrounded by their Pack; their family.

Derek knew Stiles could see his apprehension. He knew Stiles could see that he was slightly overwhelmed. And he knew that the younger man was ready to pack up and return to their apartment if it all proved to be a bit too much for Derek.

And it was because of that knowledge that Derek could handle it. It was because of Stiles' understanding and worry and love that he could smile and laugh as they dined together, celebrating Christmas.

It was because of Stiles that Derek could let go and move on.

* * *

_See how the shepherds, summoned to his cradel,  
leaving their flock draw neigh lowly fear.  
We too will thither hend our joyful footsteps;  
oh, come let us adore him, Christ the Lord._

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" they cheered as they raised their glasses and Derek chuckled when Stiles kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, love." He whispered in Derek's ear and the werewolf nuzzled his cheek against Stiles'.

"Merry Christmas." He murmured and Stiles snickered.

"Are you alright?" he spoke in Derek's ear and the werewolf shivered when his warm breath fanned against his skin.

"I am. You?" he muttered into his chin.

"Happy." Derek smiled and closed his eyes as Stiles gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"What are you two whispering over there?" Isaac called out and Derek rolled his eyes at him.

"If it was necessary for you to know we wouldn't whisper." He drawled and Isaac snorted while the others laughed.

"Really, Derek; you two have been acting awfully strange for the past days." Lydia commented dryly and while Stiles blushed furiously Derek cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. He and Stiles exchanged a glance while the others concentrated on him. John raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Stiles shot Derek an apologizing look.

"Care to share with us?" John drawled and Stiles sighed. He took Derek's hand in his and looked in Derek's eyes. The werewolf smiled at him and looked at John whose eyebrows touched the line of his hair.

"Well-…" Derek looked at Stiles when the younger man looked at him for once completely speechless. The werewolf took a deep breath through his nose and looked at John.

"Stiles and I have been talking." He said and concentrated on John because the amused and happy expressions on the faces of the younger members of the Pack were quite unnerving. He looked at Stiles and he smiled at him lovingly. "We've been thinking that, after Stiles passes his finals and comes back to Beacon Hills, he would permanently move in with me."

"That's nothing new. We were thinking that things might go that way." John said and Derek and Stiles looked at him.

"That's not all, dad." Stiles said and squeezed Derek's hand a bit tighter.

"Really now?"

"Yeah." Stiles swallowed and looked at Derek. "Derek – he-…"

"I proposed to Stiles last time I visited him in Los Angeles." Derek said and looked directly in John's eyes. "He agreed to marry me, under one condition."

"And what would be that condition?" John leaned forward only to frown when Stiles looked at Scott. The Alpha's eyes widened when he saw the expression on Stiles' face.

"You're-…"

"I agreed to marry Derek _if_ he agrees to allow me to ask for the Bite." Heavy silence settled over the room and Scott gulped.

"But you said-…"

"I refused Peter's Bite because I didn't want him to be my Alpha. I didn't want to be like him. After that, I have to admit that with everything that was going on, I pretty much _liked_ being human." He looked at Derek and the werewolf smiled in encouragement. "But now that Derek and I are together and thinking about getting married, I – I want to be sure that we will grow old together. I know that werewolves age differently than humans, and with our luck we're sure to run into more trouble in the future. I want to do everything to make sure that Derek and I will both be there in 50-60 years." Scott smiled happily at his brother in all but blood, and the others exchanged pleased glances.

"Are you sure you want that, Stiles?" John asked and Stiles took a deep breath. "You're only 25."

"I know that, dad. But werewolves mate for life and I _do_ love Derek. I want to spend my life with him. I love him and I know he loves me, otherwise he wouldn't be here right now." Stiles looked at Derek who nodded at John when their eyes met.

"He's right." He spoke in a slightly tight voice. "Stiles - Genim is the reason why I'm here. I never asked him to ask for the Bite; that was his decision. Honestly, I _don't_ want him to take it, because-…"

"Derek." Stiles interrupted him and Derek looked at him. Everyone could see the worry and fear in his eyes, and their hearts clenched when Stiles caressed Derek's cheek with the back of his right hand. "I'll be fine." He reassured and Derek nodded minutely.

John sighed as he watched his son interact with Derek. Sure there weren't many opportunities for him to see them together because for most of the year Stiles was in Los Angeles, studying to be a Forensic. But he wasn't blind. He could see that Stiles loved Derek, and he could see that Derek loved him, maybe even slightly more than Stiles loved Derek.

Sure, Derek was older than Stiles. He was older and he passed through a lot. But Stiles lived through a lot as well, and maybe, just _maybe_ the reason behind both of them being alright was the fact that they had each other.

Even before they started dating, Stiles was holding Derek up just as much as Derek supported Stiles through their darkest moments. Even before they finally succumbed to their feelings towards one another, Stiles and Derek were each other's pillar of strength; the constant that kept them going.

Stiles and Derek's eyes widened when John smiled at them, and stood up. The two followed his example as he rounded the table to get to them and exchanged a small, confused glance. John stopped right in front of them and placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders before he cupped his face.

"You're happy, and I would be a fool to take that away from you." He said and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. John smiled at him lovingly before he pulled him into a hug, and Derek pushed his hands in the pockets of his pants as he watched the father and son hug. The others exchanged knowing, happy glances, and Stiles chuckled breathlessly when John let go of him. "Come here, son."

"What?" Derek breathed out, but before he could do anything, John moved over and pulled him into a big, warm hug. Derek froze for a second as a shiver wrecked his body. His arms moved without him knowing and he hugged John back. He swallowed difficultly and buried his nose in John's neck for a moment, breathing in the scent of his Mate's father; his future father-in-law. They parted when they heard clapping and John took a step to the side keeping his left hand on Derek's right shoulder and placing his right hand on Stiles' left shoulder. He smiled at them and the two exchanged a relieved glance.

"So! Who's for dessert?" Mellissa asked and tried to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes, but she realized that she failed when everyone started laughing and John walked over to her to hug her tightly to his chest. Stiles walked over to Derek and the werewolf wrapped an arm around his waist. He looked up at Derek and smiled when he leaned in to kiss Stiles' forehead. Stiles smiled and rested his head on Derek's shoulder.

This was their first Christmas with the whole Pack gathered like that, and they knew it was one of many more to come.

And who knew; maybe by next year their Pack would grow.

That remained to be seen.

"Oh, and Derek, you break my boy's heart and I'll shoot you so full of mountain ash you'll be growing a tree from your ass."

"DAD!"

* * *

_Yes, Lord, we greet thee, born this happy morning.  
Jesus, to thee be glory given.  
Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing.  
Oh, come let us adore him, Christ the Lord._

* * *

**So, it's my birthday today and I'm really surprised with how good it actually was. Even though my parents are divorced and aren't talking we hung out for lunch, they went with my sister and me, and everything was alright. My best friend showed up for coffee unannounced. My mother-in-law called and informed me that she _wouldn't_ come over for Christmas (thank heavens) _and_ I managed to go through the day smoking _only_ 15 cigarettes (From 40 to 15 in a week? I call that a victory!).**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Only four more stories and then it's CHRISTMAS!**

**All my love,  
Ms. Yuki**


	18. Holiday Horrors

**Holiday Horrors**

* * *

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

* * *

Stiles sighed as he entered his and Derek's house.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out tiredly as he toed off his shoes and shrugged his jacket off. He hung it on the hanger and walked further down the hall to the living room. He groaned as he fell on the couch and buried his face in one of the soft, fluffy pillows.

It's been a long day; a _really_ long day.

"You still insist on that silly greeting." He chuckled and turned his head to the side to look at Derek. His loving husband was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused smile on his lips. "Had a rough day?" he asked and pushed himself away from the doorframe to walk over to Stiles. The younger man groaned and shifted around until he was lying on his back. Derek took a seat beside him and snuck his right arm between Stiles and the backrest of the couch.

"My day started just fine, actually." Stiles said and Derek smiled, remembering how they got up together and had coffee before Stiles left to start his shift at the hospital. "_Then_ I had a kid who _somehow_ managed to get peas stuck in his nose. Two 16 year olds came in with 2nd degree burns on their hands. I never found out how they got them. _Then_, we had an emergency; a Christmas tree caught fire and the family was asleep on the second floor of their house. The father of the family has 2nd degree burns, but thankfully the mother and the kid are alright. And then, when I _finally_ thought I'd go home we had another emergency. Some kid didn't let go of this new sort of Firecrackers in time. He won't be playing video-games any time soon." Derek offered Stiles an understanding glance as the younger man sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance. "I hate the holidays." He grumbled and Derek chuckled.

"Move over." He instructed and Stiles groaned before he turned on his side so Derek could slip behind him on the couch.

"New Year's in three days, and I just _know_ that the number of accidents will only grow. I have a feeling I'll be spending New Year in the ER." Derek kissed his neck as he wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him close to his chest. He nuzzled his nose behind Stiles' ear and breathed out sharply to his nose. Stiles' scent was covered with the scent of disinfectant, antiseptics and tints of blood and burnt flesh. He could smell the shampoo with which Stiles showered before he made his way home, but those scents weren't easy to wash off.

Stiles let go of a long breath of relief and nuzzled closer to Derek. His husband's comforting warmth and the feeling of his strong body against his made him feel at least somewhat better, although he _knew_ he wouldn't be able to sleep; he would constantly listen to his beeper, waiting for a call from the hospital. They were seriously lacking good doctors this time a year. It was difficult and taxing, but there was nothing Stiles could do. There was nothing _Derek_ could do except be there when Stiles came home, tired and drained, fix him a cup of coffee if he felt up to it, and hold him until Stiles fell asleep, no matter how short of a sleep that was.

"Do you want me to make coffee?" he murmured against Stiles' ear and the smaller man sighed.

"No; don't move." He answered in a broken, tired voice and a small, sad smile tugged on Derek's lips.

"It will be over soon, Gen." He said and rubbed Stiles' stomach with his hand and kissed the back of his neck. "The holidays will be over soon and maybe you'll be able to get a few days off."

"I _know_ I'll get a few days off. We're already arranging our vacation days. I just – Can't people be more careful? It's _their holidays_ they're destroying by being reckless." Derek snorted and Stiles tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"It's nothing. Just – You're talking about being reckless as though you've forgotten about everything _we_ did."

"Hey, _we_ were fighting against monsters. Not one of us got injured handling pyrotechnics."

"Yes, but you and Scott almost blew yourselves up with that flare."

"I _still_ don't know why Lydia told you about that, and I _still_ insist on the fact that it was the Darach." Derek chuckled and nipped on Stiles' neck. "And _you're_ the one to talk. You held two rabid werewolves and allowed them to cut you up. I _think_ that among all of us you're the most reckless one."

"_Was_ the most reckless one." Derek corrected him and Stiles snorted. Silence settled between them with Derek listening to Stiles' breathing and heartbeat. He rubbed Stiles' stomach comfortingly with his hand, and smiled when he felt tension slowly leaving Stiles' body. "Do you want me to take you to bed?" he asked and Stiles took a deep breath.

"No. It will stink of antiseptics for _days_ and I honestly don't have the strength to shower." He spoke tiredly and entwined his fingers with Derek's on his stomach. "Just lay with me, alright?" Derek chuckled and pulled him as close as he could get. He threw one leg over Stiles' and the younger man nuzzled his face into the pillow under his head.

"Sleep." Derek said and kissed his neck again. He buried his nose in Stiles' hair and closed his eyes and he listened to Stiles' heartbeat and breathing slow down as he fell asleep, and soon enough he was lulled by the sweet call of Morpheus as well.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Derek woke up with a start when Stiles' warm body suddenly disappeared from his hold and he found his husband on the floor, on his knees, juggling his beeper as it beeped incessantly. He finally managed to grab it and he turned it in his hands until he could see who was calling him.

"Fuck." He breathed out tiredly and quickly got on his feet.

"The Hospital?" Derek mumbled as he stood up, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"M-hm." Stiles quickly fixed his shirt and trousers, trying to straighten the wrinkles. A few seconds later he gave up, brushed his hair back and rushed into the hallway to pull his shirt and jacket on.

Derek checked his wristwatch and frowned when he saw that it has only been 3 hours since Stiles came home.

He _really_ hated normal humans sometimes.

"Derek, could you drive me to the hospital? We'll need to pick up some coffee on our way there, and I'm honestly in no condition to drive." Stiles rambled as he hopped on one leg, pulling one shoe on before he threw himself on the couch and hurried.

"No problem." Derek said and left to get his shoes and jacket. He was just in the process of putting his jacket on when Stiles rushed over to him, grabbed his face between his cold hands and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he asked and Derek smiled at him.

"I know."

"Good." The younger man turned on his heel and all but ran into the kitchen. He came back seconds later with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and another in his hand, and all but tore the door out of its hinges on his way out. Derek followed after him, not even bothering to lock the door. They lived a good way out of the city, so they didn't worry about burglars. Anyway, _everyone_ knew about Derek Hale and Genim 'Stiles' Hale, and even though Derek wasn't the psychotic murderer he was accused of being over 10 years ago, people were still somewhat weary around him. It didn't help that he was the sheriff's son-in-law either.

They got into their SUV and made their way to town with Stiles finishing his meager lunch in record time. He waited in the car while Derek went to Starbucks to buy him coffee, and not half an hour later they were on the Hospital parking lot.

"I'll call you when I'm done so you can come and pick me up, alright?" Stiles said as he opened the door and Derek smiled at him.

"Alright." He said. Stiles took a deep breath as he got out of the car and ran over the parking lot and into the hospital. Derek sighed and drove the car back on the road.

It was the same every year since Stiles finished college and started working at the Beacon Hills hospital. They seriously lacked good doctors, which meant that during holidays of _any_ season, Stiles and the others were neck deep in trouble. Derek knew very well Stiles wasn't the only one working practically 24-7, but that didn't mean he liked that. He knew that the next two weeks would be much the same. Stiles would again lose weight. He would be cranky and tired all the time, and there was nothing Derek could do about it.

He frowned when his cell phone rang and picked it up just as he took a right turn, driving on to the road leading to his and Stiles' house.

"Scott?"

"_Hey, Derek! I was calling Stiles but he's not answering. Troubles in the Hospital again?"_ Derek sighed as he stopped the car.

"You know how it is around Christmas and New Year." He said and got out of the car. He slammed the door closed and made his way to the house. "Did you need something?"

"_I just wanted to ask if you have something planned for New Year. Lydia and Aiden came for coffee and Allison suggested we celebrate New Year together."_

"I don't know, Scott." Derek murmured as he entered the house and closed the door. "With how everything seems right now, Stiles will be needed at the hospital and I thought I'd go and see him."

"_It's that bad?"_ the Alpha of the McCall Pack asked and Derek snorted as he threw himself on the couch and crossed his ankles on the corner of the tea-table.

"He was supposed to take the morning shift today. I just returned from driving him back to the Hospital. He managed to get 3 hours of sleep today."

"_Damn."_

"Yeah." Derek rubbed his face with his hand. "Worst thing is that there's nothing I can do to make it easier on him."

"_I know. Mom told me that they're up to their necks in patients."_

"How is she? We've been over for Christmas, but she had to go so we didn't have much time to talk."

"_In the same condition as Stiles. We've been over to see them yesterday and John said that the only difference between you and Stiles and him and Mellissa is that he at least sees her when he delivers some drunken idiot to the hospital." _Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Seeing them makes me _really_ glad I'm a mechanic." Scott laughed and Derek chuckled.

"_Did Cora call?"_

"Yeah. She and Isaac are having the time of their lives in Switzerland. She said that next year we should all go together."

"_Only if by some miracle Stiles manages to get a vacation for the Holidays, although I have a feeling he'd be called back within a day."_

"I know." Derek rested his head back on the backrest as Scott chuckled. "Sometimes I really hate normal humans."

"_You should hate reckless humans. Not everyone ends up in the hospital for the holidays."_

"I know." He muttered.

"_Why don't you come over for coffee? Allison and I wanted to watch a movie. The kids are over at a friend's house. We've got place for one more."_ Derek chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm waiting for Gen to call. I have the car."

"_That could be anytime between an hour and a whole shift, Derek. You know that just as well as I do. Come on. Allison just baked a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies and I know we have some marshmallows somewhere in the pantry. You can take some to Stiles when you go to pick him up."_

"Scott-…"

"_Derek, come on. You can wait for Stiles to call with us. At least you won't be sitting in your house alone."_ Derek sighed and hit his head back against the backrest.

"Alright. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Scott chuckled and Derek smiled a small smile.

"_See ya!"_ he ended the call and got up.

At least he won't sit around feeling useless.

* * *

"Any more emergencies?" Stiles asked as he walked over to the front desk. He smiled at Mellissa when she tsked at him and placed her hands on her still thin waist. Even in her late forties, she still looked beautiful, and Stiles couldn't help but think that his dad was the luckiest man on Earth. First he had Stiles' mom and now he had Mellissa. Claudia Stilinski was a beautiful, kind, loving woman. Mellissa Stilinski-McCall was kind and energetic, and beautiful in her own right.

"Stiles, when was the last time you slept? Scratch that, when was the last time you went home?" she spoke strictly and Stiles sighed as he brushed his hair back with his fingers.

"Honestly? Derek brought me to the hospital over 29 hours ago. I managed to get some sleep between shifts in the back room." Mellissa shook her head and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. Either I stay or Dr. Sawyer has to stay, and she has two kids at home."

"Yeah, one is 11 and the other is 10 years old! And her husband is home as well!"

"Mel-…"

"Don't you 'Mel' me, young man!" she snapped and the few nurses and doctors that were there turned to look at them making Stiles wince and blush. "You look dead on your feet! Now, you will go and take a shower while I call Dr. Sawyer. You're going home and no one will be calling you back until tomorrow after-…" in that moment the door of the hospital slammed open and several policemen with John in the lead rushed in, each one holding either a young man or a woman. They had different cases of broken bones and cracked heads, but they all had two things in common; they were bloody and drunk.

"You were saying?" Stiles sighed gravely and John shot him an apologetic look. "I need six beds freed in the next 10 minutes and _someone_ go and prepare the ER, STAT!" he rushed down the hallway before John reached him, and the Sheriff looked at Mellissa who shook her head and took the phone.

"You have someone on reserve? Because New Year has just begun." John said while Mellissa dialed a number.

"We don't have anyone on reserve, but I'm calling Dr. Sawyer in. Stiles needs to go get some sleep."

"You know he won't leave the hospital." John drawled and Mellissa snorted.

"I said he needed to rest." She said and John's eyebrows met the line of his hair. "Dr. Sawyer; we need you to come back." John rested his left elbow on the desk and leaned on it. "Look, doctor, I know you have kids and I know it's New Year, but I think you're forgetting that besides you we have only Dr. Hale and Dr. Jefferson on ER. Dr. Jefferson worked the afternoon shift, and Dr. Hale hasn't been home in 29 hours. If you're not here in 20 minutes, I will be handing in a report to your superior." She ended the call without waiting for a reply and spared John a glance. He was looking at her with raised eyebrows and amusement written all over his face while she dialed another number. "What?" she mouthed and John chuckled and shook his head.

"You're sexy when you're all commanding." He murmured and she winked at him with a smirk.

"Hey, Derek! Where are you?" John's eyebrows all but disappeared under his hair and Mellissa grinned at him. "Tell them all hi for me. I need to ask a favor though." John crossed his arms on the desk and leaned closer in interest. "I need someone to get Stiles out of here. While we _are_ neck deep in drunken idiots, I called Dr. Sawyer in. She and Dr. Jefferson will be enough to handle everything for at least 12 hours. Stiles needs food, shower and sleep. Not necessarily in that order." She smiled at something Derek said and nodded. "I'll see you in 15 minutes then." She ended the call and placed the phone back to its place before she sighed in content and grinned at John. "Don't you love it when people do as they are told?" he laughed and Mellissa giggled.

"Sawyer's still not here, Mel, and you have yet to talk to Stiles."

"I'm not worried. Sawyer knows both you and I are on first name basis with the heads of the hospital, and Stiles won't be able to say no to Derek, especially since he hasn't seen him for more than a day." John chuckled and shook his head. Before he could say something though, his phone rang and he answered it with a sigh.

"What is it?" he asked and winked at Mellissa. "Coming." He ended the call and leaned over the desk to kiss his wife. "Another car accident. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Be careful!" she called out after him as he rushed out of the hospital, and she pressed the intercom button. "Dr. Hale please report to the front desk!"

* * *

"Genim Hale, get your ass to the front desk! Don't make me come for you, young man!"

"I'm here!" Mellissa grinned brightly when Stiles all but ran over to the desk. "Where's the fire?"

"Nothing's burning, dear." She said as she checked him over. She grinned when she looked over his shoulder at the furious woman that just marched in. "Ah, Dr. Sawyer. Stiles, Melinda was kind enough to say that she will take over the night and morning shift for you."

"What?" Stiles looked at Mellissa with wide, confused eyes while Melinda Sawyer marched beside the both of them without a word.

"Smile, Dr. Sawyer! It's New Year!" she called after her and Stiles choked up a bit.

"She's furious!" he hissed and Mellissa waved him off.

"I don't care. She tried to bail on us and let you and Dr. Jefferson do all the work. Daniel came in 8 hours ago so he'll be fine. _You_ on the other hand are barely standing."

"Mellissa, I can't-…"

"Yes, you can." She interrupted him and grinned as she looked over his shoulder. "And your ride is here!" Stiles turned on his heel and his eyes widened when he saw Derek walking towards them with a small smirk on his lips. "Derek, _please_ take him home. I don't want to see him until tomorrow afternoon."

"My pleasure." Derek said and Stiles just started at him in complete confusion. "Gen?" Stiles looked at Mellissa who just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Come on; get going. We'll have a few more people coming in and I can't have you standing here. This place is crowded as it is." Stiles looked up at Derek when the werewolf took his hand in his, and the young doctor nodded slowly.

"I'll – I'll see you tomorrow, Mel." He said and Mellissa smiled at him.

"Get some rest, dear."

"Go to the car. I'll go and take your things." Derek said and Stiles nodded. He took the keys from Derek and walked away and Mellissa smiled at him. "Thank you for calling Sawyer in. Stiles really needs to get some rest."

"Don't mention it. We'd sure use another pair of hands here, but we'll manage. Go; before he falls asleep in the car." Derek nodded and rushed to the back rooms to get Stiles' things. He waved at Mellissa on his way out and ran over to the car. He smiled when he got in and found Stiles already dozing off in the front passenger seat. The younger man twitched awake when Derek closed the door and looked around in confusion while Derek started the car and drove off of the parking lot.

"When did she call you?" Stiles asked to try and keep himself awake and Derek chuckled. "I thought you were with the others."

"She called me 20 minutes ago and I was. They're saying hi and that you should get some rest." Stiles sighed and hit his head back against the headrest.

"I'm sorry things turned out this way. Dr. Sawyer was supposed to work this afternoon, but she begged me to take the shift instead of her. I didn't think she'd try to bail out of the night-shift. To be perfectly honest I didn't even see how late it was."

"It's okay." Derek said and placed his hand on Stiles' knee. "Do you want me to drive by Macy's? We don't have anything prepared at home to eat."

"If it's not too much of a bother." Derek glanced at Stiles before he focused on the road quickly and gave Stiles' thigh a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay." The rest of the ride home was spent in silence, and Stiles managed to doze off again while Derek stopped to buy them something to eat at their favorite diner. He debated whether he should wake Stiles up or not when they finally came home, but his debate was of short lasting because Stiles jumped awake the moment the engine stopped running.

"We're here already?" Derek chuckled as he grabbed the bags from the back seat.

"Come on. I bought your favorites." He said and they got out of the car. He waited for Stiles to walk over to him when he saw his hunched shoulders and how his arms hung tiredly by his sides. He wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist as they made their way into their house and Derek led Stiles to the living room. He placed the bags on the tea-table while Stiles took a seat on the couch. Derek kneeled in front of him and took his shoes off.

"I must _reek_." Stiles grumbled and Derek chuckled. Yeah, the scent of the hospital was stronger than usual, but Derek couldn't be bothered by it. He carried Stiles' shoes out in the hallway and placed them beside his before he made his way back into the living room where Stiles unpacked their dinner. "You are my _god_." He moaned when he saw a Cheeseburger and a double portion of Curly Fries, and a slice of apple pie just waiting for him. Derek took a seat beside him and raised an eyebrow when Stiles pulled him into a hug. He smiled and returned it as he buried his nose in Stiles' neck. "Thank you, Derek. I'm really sorry about this."

"It's okay." Derek rubbed Stiles' back and kissed his temple. "Now, eat. I'll help you take a shower later and you're going straight to bed." Stiles groaned as he let go of Derek and started on his dinner. Derek shook his head with a fond smile only to frown when his phone rang. Stiles looked at him as he answered the call, half of a fry hanging from his mouth.

"Scott, what is it?"

"_I just wanted to ask if you and Stiles made it home alright. We saw it on the news that there've already been three car-crashes in town."_

"We're home and we're both alright. We'll eat something and then we're going to bed."

"_Alright. Tell him we say hi and that we're hoping to see him soon."_

"I will. Have fun."

"What is it?" Stiles asked after he swallowed.

"Scott just wanted to make sure we made it home alright. There have been a few car-crashes in town already and they were worried." Stiles took a deep breath as he finished his Cheeseburger.

"The holidays are supposed to be a _happy_ time." He grumbled around a bite of the apple-pie and Derek nodded as he finished his chicken nuggets.

"Some things just can't be avoided." He said and wiped his hands on his thighs. "Come on; shower then bed." He stood up and Stiles followed with a groan. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist as they climbed the stairs and walked straight into the bathroom. He quickly undressed before he helped Stiles out of his uniform. He started the shower before he followed Stiles inside and wrapped his arms around the younger, smaller man from behind. Stiles rested his head back on Derek's right shoulder and simply breathed for a few moments while the warm water cascaded down his front and Derek's strong body held him up.

"I missed you." He murmured and a shiver wrecked his body when Derek kissed his neck and hugged him closer.

"I missed you too." He said and reached for the bottle of shampoo they used. Stiles could barely stand as Derek helped him wash himself. His eyes were hardly open, his limbs were heavy, and he was falling asleep on his feet. Derek did quick work with Stiles hair before he quickly showered himself and shut down the water. By the time he was done drying both of them with their respective towels, Stiles was shivering from exhaustion. He led his half-asleep husband into their bedroom and managed to pull the covers to the side before Stiles collapsed on the bed. Derek chuckled fondly before he got in and covered them both. Stiles nuzzled closer to him and Derek wrapped his arms around his husband. The younger man sighed in content as he rested his head on Derek's chest and Derek kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, you know?" Stiles murmured and yawned and Derek chuckled.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You're a doctor. It's in your job-description."

"And I'm your husband, and I _do think_ it's in the _job description_ that I should spend _way_ more time with you. I mean, Danny and Ethan are having their second baby, and look at us! 9 years of marriage and I'm working so much we don't even have enough time to really _try_." Derek laughed quietly and buried his nose in Stiles' damp hair.

"Idiot." He murmured and Stiles chuckled tiredly.

"On the other hand, I really don't need to be awake for that, do I?" Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles raised his head to look at him.

"We have all the time in the world, Gen." Derek said and Stiles huffed, only for it to turn into another big yawn.

"I'm gonna quit my job at the hospital. I'll open a small, private practice. I'm done covering for Sawyer." Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're just saying that." He said and Stiles shook his head.

"Nah; I'm serious. I've been working in the Beacon Hills Hospital for years now and she tries this every year for every major holiday. I'm honestly tired of that." Derek hummed and rubbed Stiles' back comfortingly.

"I won't complain if it will mean that you'll be home more often, but you and I both know that you love working there." Stiles sighed and rested his head on Derek's chest again. He wrapped an arm around Derek's waist and entwined his legs with Derek's.

"I know; doesn't mean I like working double shifts." Derek kissed the top of his head and nuzzled his nose in Stiles' hair. "We need at least two more doctors at the ER."

"I know, Gen, and I'm sure the directors are working on it." Stiles nodded against Derek's chest and tightened his hold on him.

"I almost forgot." He murmured when he saw the digital clock on the bedside cabinet. He raised his head and looked at Derek. "Happy New Year." Derek smiled and leaned in to kiss Stiles lovingly.

"Happy New Year."

"I hope this one will be better than the last one was." Stiles grumbled and rested his head on Derek's chest. Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I hope so too, Gen. I hope so too."

* * *

**Thought I'd write this side of the Holidays as well.**

**Christmas is just two days away and New Year is coming and we all know how things can be.**

**Don't drink and drive.**

**Have fun, but be careful.**

**And have happy holidays.**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**


End file.
